


Passing The Torch

by Cutekittenlady, Eastofthemoon



Series: Black Paladin Zarkon AU [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Zarkon, Alfor, Blaytz, Trigel and Gyrgan are used to thinking they are the only paladins of Voltron. However,  they begin to realize that won't be the case forever as their lions reveal possible candidates to be their successors.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing for Cutekittenlady's Paladin Zarkon AU. She and I are both writing chapters for this fic, so expect more to come in the future.

“Come on, try some,” Blaytz insisted as he waved the Earth sweet back and forth.

Trigel sighed as she shoved Blaytz’s hand away. “For the last time, no.”

“Hey, I know you love sweet things,” Blaytz retorted as he tore off a piece and popped it into his mouth. “You would love this.”

“I prefer my desserts to have structure,” Trigel said as she crossed her arms as she poked at it. “This is so...pink and fluffy. Besides, I thought ‘cotton’ was some kind of Earth material. Why would they also eat it?”

“For the last time, this is different. It’s not ‘cotton’ it’s called ‘cotton candy’,” Blaytz said and pointed behind him. “Gyrgan ate a ton earlier.”

“It’s delicious, and so is this popcorn,” Gyrgan said and then gave a small burp. “Ah, pardon.

Trigel grimaced as she waved a hand back and forth. “Gyrgan will eat anything as long as it does not kill him,” Trigel said as she narrowed her eyes. “That does not mean he has good taste buds.”

Gyrgan frowned, grasped his chin in thought and shrugged. “You’re not wrong.”

Blaytz sighed as he ate the rest of his sweet. “You don’t know what you’re missing out on.”

“I don’t believe I will lose sleep over it,” Trigel said as she paused and glanced around. “Weren’t Zarkon and Alfor suppose to met us by now? It won’t be long now until we’re performing.”

Blaytz shrugged. “They’re probably still caught up in that Garrison meeting with the officers, but I imagine they’ll get out before it’s too late.”

“You certain?” Gyrgan said with a frown. “Zarkon would probably drag it out as long as he could to try to get out of it.”

Blaytz found he couldn’t argue against that. Earth had only come in contact with other planets a few decades back and the Paladins had started a habit of coming here frequently to support that growth. Earth had a lot to offer the universe, and other planets were coming more and more curious about it.

However, it did have the side effect of making the locals feel uneasy of all the sudden new contact. So, Alfor suggested it would be a sign of good will if they put on a show displaying the lions and thus encourage Earth to view them as protectors they can count on.

Zarkon hated the idea. To him it sounded foolish and the face of them presenting themselves to the people should be more than enough proof of their good will. Something about how they should recognize their strength upon sight or something.

However, the other paladins out voted him. Trigel was the most hesitant after Zarkon, but she agreed presentations such as this was the best method of gaining favor. Thus, they planned to do a show at the largest festival on the planet. Although, Zarkon had still looked less than impressed with the concept even after arriving. 

“Perhaps we should make plans in case Zarkon does decide to skip out,” Blaytz spoke aloud.

Trigel raised an eyebrow. “Surely Zarkon would have better manners than to pull that?”

“If I’m willing to bet Zarkon’s pride winning out against manners, I’d bet his pride,” Blaytz said as he finished the rest of his cotton candy and dumped it into a trash bin.

Trigel frowned and nodded. “Perhaps, but before we resort to that it might be wise to merely go check up on Alfor and Zarkon.”

Blaytz shrugged and pointed over his shoulder. “Sure, but in the meantime I’ll go check up on the lions.”

Trigel nodded as she crossed her arms. “Considering how many of the children I saw looked tempted to climb them that might not be a bad idea.”

Gyrgan laughed. “Why the worry? It’s not like anyone can get through the lion’s barrier but us.”

Blaytz smirked. “True, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Besides, Blue can get grumpy if I leave her alone for too long.”

“Fair enough,” Trigel said as she dragged Gyrgan away. “We’ll meet you at the hangar then.”

Blaytz gave a nod as he went ahead. It took a few minutes to locate the hangar and enter. He was a bit surprised to see the it was empty. It had been opened to the public that morning for people to see the lions up close. However, Blaytz realized they had probably cleared the area with the show starting soon.

Blaytz smirked as he looked over all the lions. _Yup, all of them safe and sound,_ he thought as he walked passed the Yellow Lion. _Better go and see-_

He paused as he reached the Blue Lion. She was still in her same spot, but her head was laying on the ground, and Blaytz was positive that was not how he left her. Zarkon had insisted all the lions be in exact same position in order prove to Garrison they were a professional team to deal with.

Concerned, Blaytz approached and as expected Blue opened her mouth to let him in. He walked through keeping an eye out for anything strange, it all seemed normal, but that changed as he reached the cockpit.

It echoed with excited cries. 

“Bang! Look out for that comet!” a young boyish voice cried out and then gasped. “Oh no! Space pirates! Quick, better blast them.”

Blaytz scratched his head as he quickly located the source.

A human boy was sitting in his seat and seemed to be having the time of his life as he pretended to play at the controls.

“Okay, time to blow it up!” the boy cried as his fingers grasped an invisible steering wheel. He then made a crashing sound as he then tossed his hands up in the air. “YEAH! Got them!” 

Blaytz resisted the urge to laugh as he got closer.

“Okay, now off to rescue the king and queen,” the boy said and didn’t seem to hear Blaytz as he leaned against the back of his chair. “Careful, they’re being guarded by a giant monster!”

“What kind of giant monster?” Blaytz asked.

“A three headed….” The boy froze. He gradually turned his head around and upon seeing Blaytz gave a sheepish grin. “Um...hi?”

“Hi,” Blaytz said with a wave. “Kid, how did you get in here?”

The boy raised an eyebrow like Blaytz was asking what colour the ocean was. “Um...I walked in?”

Blaytz frowned placed his hands on his hips. “What do you mean you ‘walked in’?”

“I mean the door just opened and since there were no ‘do not enter’ signs I figured it was okay,” the boy then froze as he sunk into the seat. “Wait, am I in trouble?”

Blaytz hastily waved his hands back and forth. “No, no, you’re fine,” he stammered, “I’m just a bit confused here.” It frankly didn’t make any sense. No one had EVER been allowed to enter the Blue Lion without his permission. He supposed someone like Alfor or Trigel could find a way to break in, but Blaytz had a feeling the kid was no tech genius like those two were.

Blaytz kneeled to be more at the boy’s level so he wouldn’t scare him as much. “What’s your name kid?”

The boy stood straight and puffed out his chest. “Lance.”

“Lance, huh?” Blaytz said with a smile and pointed to himself. “I’m Blaytz the Blue Paladin.”

Lance blinked and then gasped. “Oh yeah! I’ve seen you on tv!” He suddenly gazed around the lion. “This ship is way cooler in person! I didn’t know it was this big!”

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in,” Blaytz said with a chuckle. “So, where are your parents?” 

Maybe they could explain how Lance had gotten inside.

Lance frowned at the question and shrugged. “Somewhere in the fair.”

Blaytz blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Did they leave you by yourself?” 

He knew independence was encouraged on some planets from a young age, but he hadn’t figured Earth was one of them. Humans always appeared protective of their young.

Lance shook his head. “No, no, I was with my big sister Veronica,” he then rolled his eyes and pouted. “But she wanted to go on the roller coaster,” He straightened his posture and shook his finger. “It’s only for big kids, you’re too little, Lance,” he said in a mocking high pitched voice and huffed. “Then she told me to wait at the dumb merry-go-round.”

“And I’m guessing you didn’t,” Blaytz replied, sensing he could see where this was going.

“No way, that’s ride is for babies,” Lance said hotly and pointed to himself. “So, I decided to find a way better ride than the roller coaster…” He trailed off. “Then...I...sort of last track of where I was going.”

“You got lost,” Blaytz concluded.

Lance sighed and nodded. “I came into the hangar since I thought a Garrison officer could give me directions,” he then gestured to the Blue Lion, “I was about to leave but then the lion lowered it’s head.”

Blaytz’s eyes widened. “She did?” This was making less and less sense.

Lance nodded. “I figured it was part of the exhibit and so I came in. I figured a timer would go off when I was suppose to leave or something.”

Blaytz scratched his head. By the sounds of it, Blue had let Lance enter on purpose, but why? Blue was the most easy going of the lions personality wise, but they had always been equally strict on who could fly them.

He shook his head as he touched Lance’s shoulder. “Listen, kid, I swear you’re not in trouble but I should probably locate your folks. Why don’t I call one of the Garrison officers and-”

He heard a growl in his head. _Let him stay! Let him stay!_

Blaytz lowered his hand. Blue wanted Lance to stay longer? But why?

Lance chewed his bottom lip as he tilted his head puzzled. “Um..Mister Blaytz? You okay?”

Blaytz rubbed his neck as he thought about his options. “Uh..yeah,” then a thought struck him. “I was just thinking that maybe you’d like to fly with me for real.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “No way! Really?”

Blaytz shrugged. “Sure, you can fly with me during the show. I’ll contact one of the Garrison officers so they can find your family, but you might as well stay with me until they get here.”

“That’d be awesome,” Lance cheered and grinned. “My sister will be so jealous.”

Blaytz smirked. He had a feeling Zarkon would object, but it was hardly the first time Blaytz took it upon himself to give someone a ride. He was the most well known amongst the paladins that kids could poke and cave to give them a ride. Not that he minded.

He heard Blue purr in his head, which meant she was pleased with the idea.

 _Maybe she’s just really attached to this kid,_ he thought as he tugged on Lance’s arm. “Come on, we better hurry up. Won’t be long before the show starts.”

Lance nodded as he climbed out of the seat and Blaytz chuckled. This was going to be fun.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The show started off smoothly. Lance and Blaytz were already sitting inside of the Blue Lion as Alfor, Trigel and Gyrgan appeared dragging Zarkon behind them. He decided to not tell them about his extra passenger. Knowing Zarkon he would instantly protest if he knew about it.

“You all set there, Lance?” Blaytz asked.

Lance nodded from his seat, although the kid was practically bouncing with excitement. “Do I need to do anything?”

“Naw, just sit back and enjoy yourself,” Blaytz replied before he turned on his monitor. 

“Is everyone ready?” Gyrgan’s voice announced.

“Yes, yes,” Zarkon growled. “Let us just get this nonsense over with.”

Blaytz chuckled as he pulled on his controls. “Alright, let’s do this.”

The Blue Lion roared as she took to the sky along side the others. Just as planned, Zarkon took the lead as Trigel and Alfor flew off together and Gyrgan and Blaytz flew in the other direction. Blaytz then carefully had Blue fly around the Yellow Lion the same time the Red Lion did the same to the Green Lion.

“Good job,” Alfor cheered. “Better speed up for the next part.”

“Yeah, we know, we only practice this a bunch of times,” Blaytz said as he glanced back to Lance. “How you doing back there?”

Lance was beaming as he waved his hands in the air. “Wow! Mister Blaytz this is amazing!” 

As Blaytz fully anticipated there was silence on the monitor.

“Blaytz, who was that?” Gyrgan asked.

“That was Lance,” Blaytz replied.

Lance peeked over his shoulder and waved at the monitor. “Hi there!”

“BLAYTZ, WHY IS THERE A CHILD SITTING NEXT TO YOU?!” Zarkon howled as he had the Black Lion fly over the crowd.

“I found him sitting inside Blue,” Blaytz explained as he pulled on the level to prepare for the next move. “I figure he can join me.”

“Blaytz, you should have let him on the ground,” Trigel growled. “This is no place for a-”

“Hang on,” Blaytz said quickly. “Lance, brace yourself, time for Blue’s flip.”

Blue did a spin which lead into a perfect flip.

“This is WAY better than some dumb roller coaster,” Lance said.

“This is highly inappropriate,” Zarkon growled. “We should stop this-”

“Zarkon, calm down,” Alfor said. “Is anyone trying to locate his family?”

“Of course,” Blaytz said as Gyrgan did a barrel roll. “I asked a Garrison officer to find them while Lance stayed with me.”

Alfor sighed. “Then, it’s fine.”

“Alfor,” Zarkon snapped, “this is not-”

“This is hardly the first time Blaytz has given children rides, and we all agreed he is competent when it comes to flying Blue,” Alfor gave a chuckle. “You don’t think I would allow Allura a ride with him if I didn’t fully believe that?”

Blaytz scoffed. _You say that, yet I know you were constantly asking me to not do anything fancy when I had ‘your precious little girl’ with me._ However, Alfor was on his side, so he would drop it for now.

“I’m with Alfor, it should be alright,” Gyrgan said as Trigel joined him on the next movement. “It’s not like we’re in the middle of battle.”

Zarkon growled. “Alright, but afterwards Blaytz I am having words with you.”

Blaytz smirked and felt ready with a comeback, but it was forgotten.

Blue growled. Images appeared in his head. The memory of when he first flown in Blue, but then it swiftly change. Someone else was sitting in the cockpit. They wore the Blue Paladin armor but it was in a different style than from his own. Blaytz was baffled until he saw the stranger’s face and realized it was a human.

A human that looked identical to Lance except he was older, bigger and laughing his head off at something.

“Blaytz? Blaytz?!”

Trigel’s voice woke him up and he hastily shook his head. “Uh, sorry what was that?”

“You weren’t responding,” Alfor said. “Are you alright?”

Blaytz looked behind and saw Lance, the smaller younger version he knew, barely listening as he grinned from ear to ear. Whatever happened, he hadn’t noticed.

“Uh...yeah,” Blaytz said as he returned his attention to flying, “however, after the show I need to talk with all of you.”

He could sense the others confusion, but there was no time to dwell on it as the lions joined up in the line for the finale. Blaytz tried to focus despite his mind trying to figure out on what he just saw.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The rest of the show was completed with no problems. Blaytz thought Lance would be a bit sad his ride was over as they landed and exited the lion. Yet, Lance never stopped smiling.

“That was so cool,” Lance beamed as he held his arms out like their were wings. “I never knew a ship could fly that fast?! I mean it seems like that in movies but-”

“Feeling it in real life is a different story, huh?” Blaytz said in amusement.

Lance nodded. “Way different. Do you think-”

“LANCE!!”

Before either of them could turn their heads, a human woman and rushed up to Lance and wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank goodness,” she said as Lance squirmed in her arms. “You had me worried sick!”

“Awww, Mom, I was fine,” he pouted and blushed. “You’re embarrassing me in front of Mister Blaytz.”

The woman scowled as she tugged lightly on his ear. “Embarrassment is the least of your worries. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

Lance cringed but went silent as she let go of his ear and he rubbed it. “Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Blaytz laughed as he recalled memories of his own childhood when he had been told something similar. “I take it your his mother.”

“Yes,” a human man said as a grumpy preteen girl stood at Lance’s side. “I’m his father. Thank you so much for finding him.”

Blaytz shook his head. “It’s more like he found me.”

“Still, I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble,” Lance’s mother said as she stood up.

“None at all,” Blaytz said as he winked at Lance. “He makes a good co-pilot.”

Lance grinned as he placed his hands on his hips. “You hear that? I’m a good co-pilot.”

“Oh brother,” the grumpy girl grumbled as she adjusted her glasses. “Now he’ll be bragging about it all week.” She shook a finger at Lance. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?”

Lance’s father cleared his throat. “Veronica, you share at least half the blame here for leaving your little brother on his own.”

 _Ah, so that’s the sister,_ Blaytz thought quietly.

Veronica winced as she looked up. “But it’s not my fault Lance doesn’t know how to follow instructions.”

“I do!” Lance shot back.

Veronica’s eyes twitch. “Then you should have stayed at the merry-go-round!”

“Oh, so I get to be bored to death while you have fun?” Lance yelled, “that’s not-”

“That’s enough you two,” Lance’s mother said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’ll discuss this later.”

Both of the children’s scowls dropped and one look from their mother caused them to look rather sheepish.

“Yes, mom,” they said in unison.

Lance’s father sighed, but gave a smile as he held out his hand for Blaytz. “Thank you, again.”

Blaytz shook his hand and smiled. “You’re welcome and honestly you have a good kid there.”

Lance’s father smiled with pride. “Thank you, both he and Veronica are honestly.” He then placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “What do you say, Lance?”

The boy blinked and then straightened his posture. “Thank you for the ride, Mister Blaytz.”

Blaytz glanced behind and saw the other paladins were catching up. “No problem, kiddo.” He cast him a wave. “I’ll see you around. Maybe give you another ride sometime?”

Lance’s eyes lit up as his mother took his head and lead the boy away. “Yes, please! Bye, Mister Blaytz!”

Blaytz waved and dropped his arm to his side as he turned to the frown he was expecting Zarkon to have, and he was proven to be correct.

Zarkon crossed his arms. “I take it the boy was reunited with his family.”

“Yes,” Blaytz said slowly as he stole one more glance at Lance before he vanished among the crowd.

A hand touched his shoulder and Blaytz wasn’t surprised to see it was Trigel.

“Is there something troubling you?” she asked.

Blaytz rubbed his neck and nodded. “Yeah, truth is, we gotta talk.”

His fellow paladins exchanged concerned looks as he lead them out of the hangar where he shot one more glance at the Blue Lion before walking out.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

In their guest quarters at the Garrison, once Blaytz confirmed they wouldn’t be overheard, he told them of the vision from the Blue Lion.

Gyrgan scratched his head as he leaned back. “I don’t get it. Why would you be seeing Lance as a paladin?”

Blaytz took a sip of his water as he set it on the small table between them. “If I were to guess, Blue was telling me she wants Lance as her paladin.”

Zarkon scoffed. “That doesn’t make any sense. Nevermind that she already has you as a paladin, the boy is far too young to pilot her. It’s foolish.”

Blaytz wouldn’t quite describe it as that, but it was baffling. If Blaytz was injured or fatally ill he could see the reason there, but Lance was still far too young to fly the Blue Lion by himself.

“The lions are many things,” Trigel said thoughtfully, “but ‘foolish’ is not one of them.”

“Indeed,” Alfor said softly from his chair as he stroked his beard. 

Blaytz narrowed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. “I know that look, Alfor. You’ve thought of something, haven’t you?”

Alfor frowned as he leaned forward. “Well, it’s just...I have been wondering lately about our future as paladins.”

Gyrgan tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“We are hardly immortal, but it’s safe to assume the lions will far outlive us,” he said as he lifted his head. “So, once we are long gone who will continue to be paladins in our place?”

Zarkon scoffed. “What nonsense. Clearly our descendants will as a right of passage.” He crossed his arms. “No doubt Lotor will take over the Black Lion-”

“Not all of us plan to have children,” Trigel cut in gently. “Besides, we can’t assume that will be how the lions want it.” She looked to Alfor. “I must admit, the thought has crossed my mind as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if the lions have come to the same conclusion.”

Zarkon’s eyes narrowed. “What are you implying?”

“She probably means on how it’s not us who get to pick the next paladins, but the lions,” Gyrgan said as he crossed his arms. “We didn’t choose to be paladins, the lions chose us.”

“Exactly my thinking, old friend,” Alfor said with a smirk. “I won’t lie I had wondered if Allura would take my place, but I never heard the Red Lion indicate as such.” He looked to Blaytz. “I thought perhaps it was due to her being so young. However, the fact that the Blue Lion sent Blaytz a vision of Lance as a paladin indicates to me she seems to have chosen him as her next pilot.”

Zarkon looked too stunned. “But Blaytz has years ahead of him-”

“I won’t be young forever as much as a I wish it,” Blaytz said with a half smile. “If Alfor’s guess is right Blue is telling me she wants Lance to take over for me eventually.”

“It would make the most sense,” Trigel said as she folded her hands. “Although, he is rather young to start training to fly a lion.”

Alfor shrugged. “Not entirely, on Altea children often start testing themselves on simulators at this age.”

“There’s a vast difference between a simulator and an actual ship, Alfor,” Zarkon said hotly. “Besides, there’s no guarantee the boy will want to be a paladin when he’s older and I doubt his parents would approve.”

Blaytz sucked the air through his teeth. “Hate to say it, but Zarkon does have a point there.”

Alfor frowned as he leaned against his hand. “I suppose, but I also don’t believe it’s wise to forget about Lance either. I mean, it’s not exactly fair, years from now, to spring it upon him and his family is it?”

“Again, you’re assuming the boy will accept being a paladin,” Zarkon commented as he leaned back. “Frankly, from what I saw I’m not certain he has what it takes to be a paladin. He’s very undisciplined.”

Blaytz glared as he felt his eyes twitch a little. “First off his name is ‘Lance’ not ‘the boy’ and second not all of us were brought up to be soldiers like you Zarkon.” He stood up. “Besides, I believe Blue is a better judgement on who should be the next Blue Paladin more than you are.”

Zarkon narrowed his eyes as he stood up from his chair as well. “Why do you make it sound as if I insulted you? You just met-”

“Because I like Lance and if you call him ‘the boy’ one more time I swear-”

“Alright, calm down,” Gyrgan said as he quickly rose and got in between them. “No need to fight!” 

Zarkon and Blaytz glared at each other until Zarkon took a deep breath. “Fine, I apologize if I offended you, but I am merely expressing my concerns as your leader. This is a decision that affects all of us.”

Blaytz crossed his arms. “Yeah, I get that, except I hate to break it to you but by the time Lance is ready to be a paladin I have a feeling he won’t be your problem.”

Blaytz thought Zarkon would get angry, but he surprised him by going quiet and sighing. “Yes, I suppose by that time Lotor will be in command.”

“If the Black Lion chooses him,” Trigel muttered softly, but Zarkon only shot her a glare.

Alfor stood up as he placed a hand on Blaytz’s shoulders. “Seeing as the Blue Lion is picking Lance to be your successor, how do you wish to handle this?”

Blaytz raised and then lowered his hand in thought. “Hmm..don’t know,” he said as he picked up his helmet. “But I’m not going to solve anything by standing around here.”

“Where are you going then?” Gyrgan asked. “Do you wish company?”

“Naw, thanks though,” Blaytz said with a smile. “I’m going to ponder on this a bit, but I have a feeling I won’t be back until much later.”

“What are you plotting?” Zarkon asked.

Blaytz merely gave a wave as he shut the door behind him and exited the room.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Blaytz had thought it would be a bit tricker to locate Lance’s home. However, thankfully the Garrison officers had asked for his full name when tracking down his parents and it hadn’t taken long to locate his address afterwards.

Blaytz looked down at his clothing. He didn’t want to appear in his paladin armour, he was afraid it would create the opposite of a relaxed atmosphere. Yet, perhaps he should have found more traditional Earth clothing rather than his regular clothes from Nalquod.

He actually felt nervous as he walked up the pathway up to the house. He almost laughed at that. He had met kings and leaders of other worlds with ease, but upon meeting his potential heir in a second meeting his nerves were set on edge.

At least the sound of the roaring ocean helped set his mind at ease. He took a breath and he raised a hand to knock.

 _Here goes nothing,_ he thought.

“Coming,” a familiar voice answered and much to his relief it was Lance’s father who opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight. “Mister Blaytz?”

“Hi,” Blaytz said as he waved. “Hope I’m not intruding and you can just call me Blaytz.”

“Err of course,” Lance’s father said as he stepped aside. “Would you like to come in?”

Blaytz nodded as he entered and glanced around. The house wasn’t huge, but the several framed pictures on the wall indicated it was filled to the brim with people.

 _So, grew up with a large family, huh?_ Blaytz thought. _I can relate to that._

Lance’s father crossed his arms over his chest. “So, Blaytz, what can we do for you?” His eyes narrowed. “Did Lance do something you didn’t realize until after we left?”

Blaytz laughed and shook his head. “Oh, no, no, not at all,” he said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small spike covered purple and blue shell. “I just stumbled upon these extra shells I brought from my planet to give to kids and I thought Lance would like one.”

That was mostly true. He had brought extra shells for that reason. Children were often gleeful to have a memento after riding with Blaytz, although he’d be lying if he wasn’t using that as an excuse to see Lance again.

“Oh, well that’s very kind of you,” Lance’s father said as he took the shell. “He actually has a small collection of them.” He turned around and yelled up the stairs. “Lance, can you come down? Someone is here to see you!”

It didn’t take long to hear small running down the stairs, and Lance’s eye lit up as soon as he spotted Blaytz.

“Mister Blaytz!” Lance rushed to him and held his hands up together. “Did you bring the Blue Lion with you? Are we going to ride her again-”

“Lance, don’t be rude,” his father chided. 

“It’s fine,” Blaytz said as he kneel. “Sorry, Blue’s resting, but I realized I forgot to give you one of these.”

Lance pouted slightly but his eyes widened upon seeing the shell. “Whoa! I’ve never seen one like this!” He held it up and looked inside. “Dad, it’s green on the inside!”

“I see that,” Lance’s father said as ruffled the child’s head. “Now, what do you say?”

Lance blinked and then blushed and he looked up to Blaytz. “Thank you, Mister Blaytz! I love it!” He gasped and then suddenly tugged on Blaytz’s shirt. “You should stay for dinner!”

Blaytz went still at that. He had been hoping the gift of the shell would allow him to chat a bit with Lance, but he had assumed the family had eaten vargas ago. On his planet, eating was a very important family ritual and it wasn’t one that you would just invite strangers to.

“Oh, thank you, but I don’t wish to impose,” Blaytz said as he stood up.

Lance pouted, but his father smiled as he shook his head. “No, it’s fine,” he said as he looked to Blaytz. “Truthfully, I was about to offer the same thing. We have plenty of food, my wife always cooks enough to feed an army.”

“She has to with our family,” Lance commented dryly until his dad lightly poked his shoulder.

Blaytz went quiet as he rubbed his neck. He had decided he would ease into telling Lance and his family about Blue’s future wishes, but he hadn’t planned on storming into their dinner.

“I don’t know,” he said as he looked to Lance’s father. “I really don’t mean to intrude.”

Lance’s father laughed. “It’s fine, we invite friends over all the time and it’s the least we can do to thank you for taking care of Lance earlier.”

Blaytz opened his mouth to refuse, but then Lance tugged at his arm. “PLEASE,” Lance begged with big eyes he thought only Allura had been capable of doing. “My mom makes the BEST garlic knots and I want to show you my room too.”

Blaytz found himself laughing as he patted Lance’s head. “Alright, you win, I won’t stay long though.”

Lance’s father smiled as he lead the way. “We were about to sit down. I’ll show you where the dining room is.”

Blaytz followed and at the back of his mind he heard his lion growl in approval.

 _I suppose this is a way to get to know Lance better,_ Blaytz thought. 

He had no idea if Lance would end up taking over for him when he was older, but there was no harm spending time with the kid until then. Then upon seeing the delicious Earth food in front of him, Blaytz found himself not regretting the decision.


	2. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 and the next one will be written by Cutekittenlady. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Blaytz liked Earth. The locals were a bit behind in their technology, but he found humans to be a smart and adaptive species. They had great food, and the planet was at least 80 percent water. Although, right now, as he stood in the Garrison’s office, he really wished he was elsewhere. The awkwardness in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Didn’t help matters that the source of the issue was barely ten years old, and was currently staring down his leader who glared back.

Blaytz cleared his throat as he poked Zarkon’s shoulder. “Hey, lighten up a little,” he whispered. “Glaring at the kid isn’t helping.”

Zarkon narrowed his eyes and Blaytz noted he was not bothering to lower his voice. “This boy tried to steal the Red Lion. I will ‘glare’ as much as I see fit.”

Blaytz winced. He couldn’t exactly blame Zarkon for his anger. Stealing one of the lions was a serious matter, but he couldn’t see how shooting murderous looks at the child would help the situation.

“I wasn’t stealing it,” the boy snapped as he crossed his arms in a huffy manner. “I was just borrowing it.”

“You have yet to explain the reason why,” Zarkon yelled back.

“None of your business,” the boy shot back and turned away.

Blaytz could swear he heard Zarkon’s blood boil as he pulled his leader away. “Would you relax, you’re making things worse,” he muttered harshly.

Zarkon looked prepared to argue when they heard the door open. Sam Holt, the Garrison officer who had been mainly assisting them, lead Alfor into the room. 

“Right, this way King Alfor,” Holt said as he shut the door. “Once again I do apologize for interrupting-”

“Where have you been?,” Zarkon snapped. “You should have been here vargas ago.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Alfor said as he held up his hands sheepishly. “I was in the Earth market shopping for a gift for Allura’s birthday when Commander Holt contacted me.” He looked to the boy and then to Zarkon. “So….is it true?”

Blaytz sighed as he nodded. “Yeah, the kid here managed to not only get inside your lion, but managed to fly it too.”

Alfor’s eyes widened. 

“He was lucky Blaytz and I saw him, and managed to get into our lions to reach him before he got into space,” Zarkon said and shot another glare at the boy. “Not that he was very cooperative in the matter.”

The boy narrowed his eyes and then stuck his tongue at Zarkon.

Blaytz suppressed a chuckle and noted Alfor did the same as Zarkon growled. “That little-”

“Now, now,” Commander Holt said as he got into Zarkon’s view. “Children can be quite rebellious when they want to be. I know that far too well from dealing with my own two kids.”

“Children like that need better discipline,” Zarkon argued back. “Why aren’t his parents here yet?”

“As I told you his mother has been contacted,” Commander Holt replied and checked his watch. “She should be here shortly.”

“We’ve been waiting awhile,” Blaytz said as he crossed his arms. “What’s taking her so long?”

“She’s currently working on the space station,” Commander Holt replied. “And while our technology has greatly improved in the last few years, they have a few older ships that take a bit more time to fly here.”

“The space station?” Blaytz replied as he frowned. “What about his dad-”

“What’s his name?”

All eyes had turned to Alfor, who had strangely been so quiet Blaytz had almost forgotten he was there.

Commander Holt frowned as he placed his arms behind his back. “His name is Keith.”

Alfor gave a small smile. “Keith, huh?”

“Why do you look so pleased upon learning that?” Zarkon asked. “The boy tried to steal the Red Lion.”

“Because I am more intrigued that he managed to get inside in the first place,” Alfor replied as he watched Keith.

Zarkon blinked dumbly. “What do you mean by that?”

Blaytz’s eyes widened. “Uh..Zarkon? Hello? Who are the only people that our lions have allowed inside without our permission?”

Zarkon raised an eyebrow. “No one, except for that Lance boy….” He trailed off and as a sense of horror fell over him as Alfor’s smug grin widened. “Oh no.”

Blaytz sucked the air through his teeth. “I’m rather surprised it didn’t hit you until now.”

“Excuse me,” Commander Holt asked, “but what exactly do you mean?”

Blaytz chewed his bottom lip as he rubbed his neck. They had been trying to keep this information on the downlow since he had discovered Lance, but considering at least half the base knew about the Red Lion incident some would be asking questions. Blaytz glanced to Alfor and Zarkon who both seem unsure how to respond.

However, after a moment, Zarkon sighed and gestured to Alfor. “Tell him. It would probably be wise if some of the Garrison officers were made aware.” He narrowed his eyes. “As long as we agree to keep it secret.”

“I believe that depends on what exactly that secret is,” Sam replied with a half smile.

Blaytz gave a smile back. He hadn’t known Sam very long, but he seemed to be a very thoughtful human and he seemed trustworthy. At least very least, Sam never seemed bothered by the intense stared Zarkon had a habit of giving. In Blaytz’s book that alone was a bonus.

“Fair enough,” Alfor replied. “Our lions don’t just let anyone fly them. We didn’t choose them, they chose us as their paladins.”

“They don’t let anyone enter them without our permission,” Blaytz explained as he shrugged, “except a few months back when my Blue Lion let a child inside her that we believe she wishes for to take over as her paladin after me.”

That had caused a lot of confusion. It was during an Earth festival and Blaytz and found Lance in his seat gleefully pretending to fly Blue. Blaytz had been amused, but was baffled until the Blue Lion revealed to him in a mental image of an older Lance in paladin armour. It was Alfor that made him realize Blue had wanted Lance as his successor.

Since then, Blaytz had tried to stay on good terms with Lance’s family and was rather grateful the boy seemed to see him as an honorary uncle. Plus, Blaytz rather enjoyed being invited to his family's large dinners. Those garlic knots Lance’s mother made were to die for.

He had never imagined they would find another potential paladin on this planet, especially not like this.

Commander Holt held a thoughtful frown as he scratched his neck. “I see,” he said softly. “That does make things a bit..tricky.” He shut his eyes as he crossed his arms. “I’m not sure Krolia will be pleased about that.”

Blaytz frowned. Krolia? That didn’t sound like an Earth name. That sounded more Galra. However, his thoughts were tossed aside as Alfor, grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear, approached Keith and kneeled in front of him.

“Hello, Keith,” he greeted. “I’m told you flew my lion.”

For the first time, the kid froze and looked rather embarrassed. “Um...yeah,” he replied.

Alfor kept grinning. “Did you like flying her?”

Keith blinked, he probably hadn’t expected that kind of response. “Uh...yeah. She went really fast.”

“Did she speak to you at all?” Alfor asked as he leaned in closer.

“Um...I heard purring or growling,” Keith continued as he rubbed his neck. “It was hard to tell.”

“How did you know how to fly her?” Alfor asked.

“Um..she told me...I think,” Keith replied and looking a bit more relaxed. “Plus, I played the training simulator here a lot.”

“Oh, do you?,” Alfor said and he excitedly bounced with excitement. “Perhaps we could-”

The door flew open. All heads turned as a Galra woman wearing a Garrison uniform entered. She frantically searched the room until her eyes locked onto the kid. “KEITH!”

The boy’s eyes widened as he jumped up. “Mom!”

Blaytz choked. “Mom?” Hold it, the boy’s mother was a Galra?

The woman shoved Alfor aside as she scooped up Keith into her arms. 

Stunned, Blaytz looked to Commander Holt while he noted Zarkon looked just as bewildered. “Um...so-”

“Keith is half Galra,” Commander Holt explained. “His mother, Krolia there, is a full Galra who works with the Garrison, and his father was human.”

Zarkon frowned. “Was?”

“He passed away a year ago,” Commander Holt commented. “He was a firefighter and died during active duty.”

“Oooh,” Blaytz said softly. 

That would explain the non-Galra name he heard earlier. Although, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Earth had strangely been attracting people from all different kinds of planets. Many Galra in particular had left Daibazaal to live on Earth as their new home planet. Zarkon was still puzzled by it, although Blaytz wagered the lack of a caste system on Earth was greatly appealing to Galra who were born into lower rankings on their home planet. 

He glanced back to Krolia who had just set Keith back on the ground and touched his cheek. “What were you thinking?!” she cried. “Do you realize how dangerous that was?”

Keith lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry...but..I just wanted to see you. You were supposed to be home two days ago.”

The woman’s eyes softened as she pulled the boy into another hug. “Oh, Keith.”

“I know you got a lot of work to do there,” Keith rambled, “so..I thought it be easier if I came to see you.”

The woman sighed as she patted his head. “I’m sorry I got delayed, but you can’t just steal a ship-”

“Why not? It was easy to fly,” Keith replied.

Alfor inched closer as he raised a finger. “About that? How easy was it?”

The Galra woman narrowed her eyes and glared. “And who are you?” she growled.

Blaytz recognized the expression and hastily tugged Alfor back by the shirt collar. “Excuse us, will you?” he said quickly as he dragged him into the corner as Commander Holt went to speak to the two.

“Alfor,” Blaytz whispered, “I know you’re all excited you found a potential Red Paladin, but now is not the time.”

Alfor raised an eyebrow. “When would it be a better time?”

“Not now,” Zarkon snapped as he stepped forward. “You often say I am over protective of Lotor, but that is nothing compared to how protective a Galra mother can be of their child.”

“Yeah, and right now I doubt she wants to hear that her kid might be fated to be in the dangerous position of being a paladin,” Blaytz said and then stopped. “Great waves, I just agreed with Zarkon. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Zarkon shot him a glare as Alfor waved a dismissive hand. “You two are overreacting-”

“She is a widowed mother, who by the sounds of it, has a hard enough time keeping track of her son as is,” Zarkon added. “I doubt she will be pleased to hear about this.”

Alfor went quiet. “Widow? So his father is dead?”

“Yeah, he was a human who died last year,” Blaytz replied, relieved they were getting through to him.

Alfor grasped his chin. “So in other words,” he grinned, “it would be useful for her if I was able to watch Keith for her.”

Blaytz’s eyes widened as did Zarkon’s. “What?”

“Well, the boy will need a male role model won’t he?” Alfor said as he crossed his arms. “It seems a perfect solution to her problem.”

“You are not listening,” Blaytz and Zarkon said in unison, which was another event Blaytz would remark on later.

They heard a cough, and all three turned around. Commander Holt greeted them with a smile with Krolia standing next to him, and Keith holding his mother’s hand.

“Sam told me the full story,” Krolia said as she took a deep bow. “Paladins, I deeply apologize for my son’s actions today.” She tossed Keith a look. “Believe me, we are going to have a LONG talk about this later.”

Keith blushed slightly and then raised his head. “I’m..sorry I took the Red Lion. It was wrong.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Alfor said as he stepped forward. “Truth be told, I would have been tempted to do the same thing when I was your age.”

Krolia was unimpressed. “I doubt at your current age you would approve such behaviour.”

“Well, I agree taking a strange ship was not the safest idea,” Alfor said with a grin. “But the fact he was able to fly it so effortlessly is remarkable.” 

“Thank..you,” Krolia replied sounding confused by the reaction. “Keith is gifted, but it doesn’t change the fact that a ten year old shouldn’t be flying a ship.”

“I agree,” Zarkon hissed.

“Yes, but if he were to receive proper training it should be fine,” Alfor said as he looked to Keith, “especially since it’s likely he is destined to be the next Red Paladin.”

Keith’s eyes widened in shock. “I am?”

Blaytz slapped his forehead. “Alfor,” he grumbled.

Krolia frowned, but her mouth opened as the meaning struck her and was shitfly replaced by a protective glare. “Keith, we’re going home,” she said shortly.

Keith pointed to Alfor. “But he just said-”

“Sam, will you please contact Kolivan for me and explain what happened,” Krolia continued as she tossed a glare in Alfor’s direction.

“Certainly,” Commander Holt said with a nod as he stepped aside. “I imagine you and Keith have much to discuss.”

Krolia nodded as she dragged Keith out of the room. “But Mom, what was that about me being a paladin?” Keith asked.

“We’re not discussing that now,” Krolia said.

Blaytz pinched the bridge of his nose and Zarkon rubbed his eyes. Alfor looked back to his fellow paladins and coughed. “Well, I think that went well.”

“There are many words to describe that,” Blaytz commented dryly, “I would not pick ‘well’ as one of them.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Krolia set the last washed dish back on the shelf and stepped back as she dried her hands with the cloth. “There, morning dishes are done,” she muttered to herself.

A paw brushed against her side along with a small whine. She sighed and looked down. Kosmo wagged his tail in hope.

“No, Kosmo,” she said sternly, “it’s too early for treats.”

Kosmo whined as he folded his ears back. Krolia continued to stare, but then her shoulders slumped in defeat as she headed towards the pantry. “Fine, but just one.”

Kosmo wagged his tail and sat patiently, but his eyes eagerly watched her hands take out the dog treat box and reached in for a biscuit. 

“Catch,” she declared as she tossed it into the air.

Kosmo snatched it and wagged his tail as he munched. Krolia gave a half smile as she patted his head. “At least it doesn’t take much to make you happy.”

“Mom,” Keith called out from the next room, “I’m done dusting.”

Krolia narrowed her eyes and ventured into the living room to inspect. Keith remained still as he fiddled with the dust rag in his hand. Krolia gazed around the freshly dust free furniture and then ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Good work,” she told him.

Keith smiled in return.

Krolia held up a finger. “Next you’re going to rake the leaves outside.”

Keith’s eyes widened and looked like he wanted to protest, but Krolia shot him a ‘Do you want to test me’ me look and he abruptly shut his mouth.

“Yes, Mom,” Keith muttered.

Krolia crossed her arms over her chest. “Afterwards, we are heading out and we’re going to pick up lunch for you, me and Ulaz.”

Keith nodded, then seem baffled as he lifted his head. “Ulaz? Why?”

“Because you are going to apologize to him in person,” Krolia said sternly.

Keith raised his hands up in the air. “But I did apologize!”

“On the phone,” Krolia replied, “but I want you to do it again in person.” Before Keith could argue she kneeled to be at his level. “You scared him half to death yesterday when you ran off and after everything he has done for you, I believe you owe it to him, don’t you?”

The truth was Ulaz was blaming himself for the whole mess. He felt it was his negligence of taking his eyes off of Keith for ten minutes that allowed the boy to run off. Krolia disagreed, but Ulaz always took his responsibilities seriously.

Keith blushed and slowly gave a nod. “Yeah, okay.” He meekly raised his head. “I am sorry though, I do mean it.”

Krolia gave a half smile as she hugged him again. “I know you are, but I’m punishing you because I need you to understand how dangerous it was to try to fly a ship, especially a paladin ship of all things.”

Keith hugged her back before he let go. “I know, although I hadn’t meant to take the Red Lion.”

Krolia raised an eyebrow. “Keith-”

“It’s true,” Keith insisted. “I was going to take one of those cargo ships, but I had to walk by those lions and I heard the Red Lion growl at me and she lowered her head. She was practically asking me to step inside.”

Krolia went still, and tried to keep the anxiety she felt off her face as she kept her frown. “I understand that, but Keith you know better than to enter a strange ship.”

Keith gave a sigh and nodded. “I know...but it didn’t feel strange.”

Krolia didn’t like where this conversation was going, but thankfully Kosmo teleported into the room and tugged at Keith’s shirt.

Krolia laughed. “I believe someone wants you to go outside with him.”

Keith rolled his eyes but gave Kosmo and fond pat. “Okay, I’ll toss the ball for you to catch while I rake.”

Kosmo barked and suddenly vanished from sight, no doubt beating Keith outside.

“Just stay in the yard,” Krolia told him as Keith headed to the back door. “I don’t want you going on any adventures today.”

“Okay, Mom,” Keith said as she shut the door.

Krolia ran a hand through her hair and she headed back to the kitchen, but her step halted as her eyes caught the photo of her and Kevin. Krolia gave a sad smile as she picked it up and fingered the photo of her late husband.

“What would you do?” she asked. “Surely you wouldn’t be on board with Keith becoming a paladin either would you?”

The photo stared silently back at her, but Krolia could still hear his soft words of what would be his reply.

_It might not be a terrible idea, darling,_ he’d probably say. _If Keith has a talent for it and wants to do it-_

Krolia tossed the thought aside as she set the photo back down. Krolia was the more daring of the two, but Kevin had always been the more opened minded. It was part of the reason why she had loved him so, but she really did not wish to ponder on the concept right now.

She had her hands full of taking care of Keith, last thing they needed was for him to believe he should be a paladin. “In a week he’ll probably forget about the whole thing-”

A knock came at the door. Krolia raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t expected any company. She was anticipating a call from Kolivan later, but not an actual visit and it wasn’t like she had any neighbours this far out.

Frowning, Krolia went to the door and opened it.

King Alfor, also known as the Red Paladin of Voltron, greeted her with a smile and a waved. “Good morning! I don’t suppose you remember-”

Krolia slammed the door shut. She stood there with her arms crossed, hoping she would hear footsteps walk away from the porch. Yet, much to her annoyance she heard a knock again.

Krolia growled and begrudgingly opened the door.

King Alfor gave a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh...the wind seemed to have shut the door.”

“No, that was me,” Krolia said as she gave a smile with the full purpose of showing off her fangs. “Apologies, it was instinct.”

King Alfor lowered his hand as he seemed a bit befuddled. “Uh...I see.” He gestured inside. “I’m sorry for the intrusion, but may I come in?”

“If you must,” Krolia said as she stepped aside and let King Alfor inside, although she made certain not to hold back as she slammed the door.

It may have been childish, but she felt gleeful upon seeing the Red Paladin jump from the noise. He then collected himself as he gazed around the living room.

“You have a lovely home,” Alfor commented trying to give a smile. “It’s quite cozy.”

“Thank you,” Krolia said briskly as she crossed her arms. “Now why are you here, King Alfor?”

“Oh, you can just call me Alfor,” he said as he scratched his cheek. “I never cared much for formalities.” He gestured to the chairs. “May we sit?”

Krolia narrowed her eyes, but nodded. She sat across in Kevin’s old favorite chair and straightened her back as Alfor sat on the couch on the other side. “What do you want?” she asked. “I am very busy.”

“I can imagine,” Alfor said as he placed his hands into his lap. “I imagine hearing Keith flew the Red Lion is a lot to process.”

Krolia took a deep breath and tried to keep her face neutral. “A child should not be flying a ship-”

“But that’s just it,” Alfor interrupted. “The Red Lion isn’t just a ship. The truth of the matter is she would not have let Keith step inside her cockpit without me had she not wanted him to. The Lions have only let people ride if their paladins allowed it.”

Krolia was quiet as she leaned forward. “Then your lion is very irresponsible,” she raised an eyebrow, “and from the stories I hear recklessness is what the ‘Red Paladin’ is known for.”

Alfor narrowed his eyes as he too leaned forward. “As a parent myself, believe me when I sincerely say I understand, but truth be told Keith was far safer flying the Red Lion than he would have on any other ship. The Red Lion is very protective of her paladins.”

“You are her paladin,” Krolia argued.

“Yes, but I’m hardly immortal,” Alfor said as he leaned on his hands, “and I think we both know it seems she wishes for Keith to be her next paladin after me.”

Krolia’s hands tightened into fists. “How do you know that for certain?”

“The truth is, we’ve already had a similar incident with the Blue Lion,” Krolia raised her head as Alfor continued. “It’s not public knowledge, but the Blue Lion told my fellow paladin Blaytz that she had selected a human boy name Lance to be his successor.”

Krolia leaned back. “And what do his parents think of this?”

Alfor then looked a bit sheepish. “Err..we have not told them about it yet. Blaytz thought it was best to leave that matter alone until the boy was of proper age to bring it up to him and his parents.”

“Your friend is wise,” Krolia said with a growl, “something you can learn from.”

“Yes, it did occur to me I rather...rushed into the matter yesterday and I do apologize for that,” Alfor said.

“If you mean that then you should just leave Keith alone,” Krolia insisted.

Alfor straightened his posture as he shut his eyes. “I thought of doing that but...for this situation I believe it is better to address it now.”

“Why?” Krolia asked.

“Because it is the Red Lion,” Alfor said as he folded his hands. “You say I have a history of being ‘reckless’ and you’re right. I have made a lot of mistakes, but I believe yesterday proved that taking risks and going on instinct is a trait for the Red Paladin.” He opened his eyes. “If Keith is fated to take over for me one day, I wish to train him. Teach him how to avoid the mistakes I made and learn the hard lessons I had to a bit more easily.”

Krolia growled. “You’re assuming Keith’s going to be a paladin, and frankly I hate the idea of people assigning him a job when he’s just a child.”

Alfor looked startled by the thought. “That’s not my intention at all.”

“That’s what it sounds like to me,” Krolia said. “For all you know, years from now Keith won’t wish to be a paladin at all.”

Alfor frowned. “Given the boy’s natural talent for flying I find that hard to predict,” he raised a hand, “however you’re right. He might not want to. If years from now, Keith told me he didn’t want to be a paladin, while I would be disappointed, I would fully respect that.”

Krolia narrowed her eyes. “Would you?”

“You have my word as the King of Altea and as a Paladin of Voltron,” Alfor said with a firm tone. “I do take my promises very seriously.”

Krolia rubbed her eyes. “I appreciate that, but I still don’t see the need of you teaching him now.”

Alfor grasped his chin. “Well, as of now it’s not so much of training him as… more of assisting you.”

Krolia blinked and pointed to herself. “Me?”

“I have been told you lost your husband not long ago, I give you my full condolences,” Alfor said as his eyes soften. “I can imagine it’s rather difficult being a single parent.”

Krolia growled. “I’m doing just fine.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t, but I do wonder who cares for Keith while you are away at work for days at a time,” Alfor asked.

“I have various close acquaintances he stays with,” Krolia stated firmly. “There are my friends, Thace and Ulaz, who Keith sees as practically his uncles, and sometimes Sam’s wife, Colleen, will watch him for me, and then there’s Shiro.”

Alfor frowned. “Shiro?”

“Takashi Shirogane,” Krolia corrected. “He’s a cadet at the Garrison. You may have heard of him.”

Alfor frowned and nodded. “Ah, yes, he’s one of the top students if I’m not mistaken.”

Krolia nodded. “His grandfather is an old companion of mine, and often Shiro will volunteer to babysit Keith for me.”

Keith adored Shiro. The teen was probably the closest person Keith would consider to be an older brother. Krolia was grateful for that. Since Kevin died, Shiro had had been a great influence on her son.

“Ah, that’s lovely,” Alfor said with a smile and pointed to himself. “Well, then why not put me on that same list?”

Krolia’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I thought perhaps I could also assist you. I don’t mind caring for Keith while you are away,” Alfor replied.

“I barely know you, and I’m supposed to trust you with my child,” Krolia said as she tossed her hands up. “Not only that you are both a paladin and a leader of your own planet, with your own family. How would you even have the time for that?”

Alfor shrugged. “I imagine your friends, who I only assume have busy lives of their own, have the same issues but they work out just fine.”

Krolia was prepared to debate further, but Alfor held up his hand. “Look, why don’t both you and Keith start to get to know me better? We paladins have been coming to Earth quite often lately and once you feel comfortable with me, we can just wait and see how it works out.”

Krolia rubbed her neck. At least Alfor was being reasonable, but knowing what his true intentions were she felt uncertain.

The back door then opened. “Mom, I’m done the raking the leaves,” Keith called out as he entered the room with Kosmo at his side, but he halted upon seeing Alfor.

He wrinkled his nose as he looked over to Krolia. “I already apologized to him in person. Do I have to do it again?”

“No, it wasn’t my idea to invite him over,” Krolia said as she rose and placed a protective arm around her son’s shoulders.

Keith arched an eyebrow and looked to Alfor. “Uh..why are you here then?”

“I just thought I come to properly introduce myself,” Alfor said but seemed lost in thought as he stared at Kosmo. “I’m sorry, but what is this creature?” Kosmo tilted his head as Alfor tilted his own. “He doesn’t seem to match the fauna I’ve seen on Earth so far.”

“He’s my space wolf,” Keith said with a shrug as he picked up a stray ball on the ground. “Mom found him out in space on an asteroid and brought him home.”

Alfor choked and looked stunned. “From space? And he’s your pet?”

Keith tossed the ball up in the air. “Yeah, so?”

“It’s just I’m rather amazed that the Garrison let you keep such a creature,” Alfor said as Kosmo followed the ball with his eyes.

Krolia smirked. “Well, once he met Keith it was virtually impossible to contain him so they deemed it was for the best he just live with us.”

Alfor pursed his lips. “I’m afraid I don’t understand-”

Keith cut him off by tossing the ball into the air. Kosmo vanished, which to Krolia’s delight caused Alfor to yelp in shock, then reappeared to catch the ball in mid-air and finally vanished only to appear again at Keith’s side with the ball in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Keith praised him as he patted his head. “You’re way better at catching then fetching.”

Kosmo woofed in agreement.

“Ah,” Alfor said with a half smile. “I see, now it makes sense.”

“Yes, and with that said, Keith and I have other errands to do today,” Krolia said as she raised her head and hoped Alfor caught the hint.

Alfor nodded as he rose. “Yes, yes, as do I,” he smiled as he approached Keith, “although I was wondering if Keith would be interested in taking a ride in the Red Lion later.”

Krolia silently cursed as Keith’s eyes widened. “Really?” he asked.

“Yes, but with me flying this time,” Alfor quickly added and looked to Krolia, “if it’s alright with your mother of course.”

Krolia thought of every curse word to throw upon Alfor as Keith looked up to her with big hopeful eyes. 

“Mom, can I?” he begged.

Krolia looked back at her son and it suddenly became clear who Kosmo had learned his begging tricks from. She sighed and patted Keith’s head.

“Alright, but not this week, you’re still grounded,” Keith pouted and nodded. “Would next week be, work for you?”

“It’s fine with me,” Alfor answered and only winced slightly as Krolia glared at him.

“Next week it is,” Krolia said with a growl as she began to lead Keith towards the door. “Come on, we have to go.”

Keith nodded as Alfor followed them alongside Kosmo. “Do you think Kosmo can come too?” Keith asked. “It doesn’t happen a lot, but he loves flying too.”

Alfor halted a bit as he looked back to the large beast. “Um...I’m not sure.”

“Of course he can,” Krolia added quickly and smirked. “We couldn’t stop Kosmo if we wanted to, could we, boy?”

Kosmo woofed as he vanished and reappeared outside the door.

Alfor cleared his throat, but Krolia caught the twitch in his eyes. “Uh..yes, the more the merrier.”

Krolia smirked, happy she would at least get some payback, especially once Alfor realized how much fur Kosmo could leave on the furniture when he wanted.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“It was so cool, Shiro,” Keith said as he swung his legs over the seat of his chair. “We didn’t go up in space, Mom wouldn’t allow it, but I never thought a ship could fly so fast.”

“It sounds amazing,” Shiro said as he moved his piece on the gameboard. “But how was King Alfor?”

“He was nice, and he said for me to just call him Alfor,” Keith said as he reached out and moved his piece. 

They were the only ones currently in the rec room. Commander Holt made it clear this shouldn’t be public information, but it should be alright when it was just only him and Shiro.

Shiro smiled as he moved his piece and knocked Keith’s over. “And that’s another point for me, but I am happy to hear that.”

“Yeah,” Keith said softly but then frowned, “although I think Mom doesn’t like Alfor or the Red Lion very much.”

Shiro’s eyes softened as he reached out and patted Keith’s shoulder. “Well, I don’t blame her. You are awfully young to get involved in all of this.”

“But it’s not just me,” Keith said in a whisper. “I hear another paladin apparently found another kid for one of the other lions.”

Shiro blinked as he leaned forward. “You certain?”

Keith nodded. He had a knack for making it seem like he wasn’t listening when he actually was. Adults always seemed to fall for it, except for his Mom and Shiro. “It’s some kid named Lance, but I haven’t met him.”

Shiro’s expression was unreadable, but he did slowly scratch his chin. “Hmm..I really don’t blame your mom then.”

“But I feel safe in the Red Lion,” Keith insisted.

He couldn’t quite explain it, but the second he entered the Red Lion it felt… natural to him. Almost like it was exactly where he belonged.

“I don’t doubt your judgement, kiddo,” Shiro said as he leaned over the time, “but you know your mom is just trying to look out for you, right?”

Keith opened and then shut his mouth. He knew things had been harder for his mother since he dad died. If his dad was around he probably be worried too. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said softly. “Do you think I shouldn’t fly in the Red Lion anymore?”

Shiro smiled. “I think in the end your mom just wants to make certain you are doing what you want to do, and not just because of someone else’s expectations for you.”

Keith frowned, but then gave a slow nod. “Yeah, okay, that I get.” Keith then moved his playing piece and knocked over Shiro’s tallest one. “Ha, I win!”

Shiro cringed and placed a hand over his chest like he’d been shot. “Dang, ya got me.” He ruffled Keith’s hair before he began to pick up the pieces. “How about we clean up and then grab something to eat in the cafeteria.”

“Sure,” Keith said as he folded the game board. “Are you going to pick up those cookies your grandpa likes.”

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, although I’m only getting him two. He’d eat five of them at once if he could.”

Keith smiled and within a few minutes they were taking a shortcut through the hangar to reach the cafeteria. The Paladins of Voltron weren’t present, but their lions were.

Keith heard a gentle growl in his head as they walked by the Red Lion. A thought suddenly struck him and Keith halted as he tugged at Shiro’s sleeve.

“Something up, Kiddo?” Shiro asked.

Keith shrugged. “Nothing..but I just thought I should introduce you.” He looked up to Red and pointed to Shiro. “Red, this is Shiro. He’s my friend, okay?” He looked to Shiro and pointed back to Red. “Shiro, this is the Red Lion. Even though she’s big she’s a lot friendlier than she looks.”

Shiro looked uncertain but then gave a smile and a quick bow in the Red Lion’s direction. “Nice to meet you, Red. I’m trusting you to take good care of Keith.”

Keith heard the growl in his head again. “I think she’s saying she will…”

However, Shiro didn’t seem to hear him. Shiro wasn’t even looking at the Red Lion. He looked lost in thought as he stared over at the Black Lion.

“Shiro?” Keith poked his side. “You, alright?

Shiro blinked and shook his head as he shut his eyes. “Uh...sorry, yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Just thought I heard something, but was probably just my imagination.”

Keith frowned and wanted to pry further, but Shiro took his hand and pulled him ahead. “Come on, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Keith gave a slow nod as he cast a glance back at the lions before picking up his pace. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but he somehow sensed in his gut it would be relevant later.


	3. Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be it's own one shot, but Cutekittenlady felt it did belong in this. So, we just rearranged the chapters and this takes place inbetween the Keith and Hunk chapters. Sorry for any confusion!

Alfor was about to put his spork full of food in his mouth, but instead he lowered it as he stared at his daughter in shock. “Allura, what did you just say?”

The child huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away. “I said, I don’t understand why you keep going back to that backwater planet.”

Alfor narrowed his eyes. Where on Altea did Allura learn ‘backwater’ from? He glanced to Coran and Melenor across the dinner table, but they both seemed as equally shocked as he was.

Alfor cleared his throat as he folded his hands and stared at her sternly. “Allura, that is very rude. Earth is an important planet to have as an ally and furthermore-”

“Their technology is ancient,” Allura cut in as she whipped her head back. “My tea set is more advanced.”

Melenor’s frown tightened and Alfor’s body stiffened from habit. His wife rarely got angry, but the few times she did could cause even Zarkon to take a step back from one of her glares. “Allura, you know fully well there is more to a planet than it’s technology.”

“Yes, and Earth isn’t quite that bad,” Coran said with a shaky smile. “I mean, there are some planets who are still struggling to build their own ships and Earth is quickly catching up to the rest of us, which is rather impressive.” He grasped his chin. “Also they have some interesting farming techniques that could rival-”

“I don’t care,” Allura snapped. “They just call their planet ‘Earth’? They just named it after an element? That’s lazy! We should we just start calling Nalquod ‘Water’ if we allow that-”

“Allura, that’s enough,” Alfor scolded as he slammed his fist on the table. “That is not the way for a princess of Altea to behave. Apologize right now.”

Allura glared before she pouted and turned her face away. “No.”

Alfor blinked stunned until anger took over. “Very well, then you can finish your dinner in your room.”

Alfor saw Allura’s lower lip quiver, but she bit down on it hard before she silently picked up her plate and stomped out of the dining hall. No one said a word as she slammed the door behind her and Alfor slumped forward in his chair.

“What has gotten into her?” he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “That’s the third time in the last few days I had to send her to her room.”

Allura was an adventureous child, but Alfor had always prided himself on how she maintained her manners. At least he did until he came home from his last trip.

He shook his head. “Allura has never even been to Earth. What would cause her to act like that?”

Coran and Melenor exchanged a concerned look with each other before they both turned their attention to Alfor.

“It’s not exactly surprising, dear,” Melenor began. “Given the circumstances.”

Alfor raised his head as his frown tightened. “What do you mean?”

“Er...well, it’s clearly not the planet that Allura has an issue with,” Coran said as he waved his spork. “It’s more likely she is insulting it because that is where Keith lives.”

Alfor tilted his head. “Keith?” He scratched his head. “But that doesn’t make any sense. She’s never met him.”

He had only shown Allura a picture of him when he had come back and told his family about his successor. He and the other paladins had agreed it would be best to keep quiet about it, but Alfor figured it would at least be fine to tell his family about it.

Coran opened, but then shut his mouth as if he just had a realization. “Melenor,” he asked as he turned his head, “did you not tell him?”

Melenor covered her mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry, Coran. I thought you spoke with him about it.”

“Oh, forgive me, but I assumed it was better for you to speak with him regarding the matter.”

Alfor’s eye twitched. “I would appreciate if someone would inform me now.”

Melenor sighed as she folded her hands and leaned forward. “Dear, Allura is jealous.”

“Jealous?” Alfor reached for his drink as he mulled it over and then it struck him. “Wait, of Keith?”

“Yes, my king,” Coran said with a nod. “We thought she made that rather clear. Did you not notice the glare she held after you told her about him?”

Alfor rubbed his neck. “I thought it was due to me being home late.” He took a sip and then frowned. “But why is she jealous?”

Melenor pinched the bridge of her nose. “Because the Red Lion choose him and not her to be the next Red Paladin.”

Alfor froze and suddenly felt like an idiot. Suddenly all of the pieces clicked together. “I...she never said in the past she wanted to be the next Red Paladin.”

“Did she have to?” Coran asked as he waved a hand. “Allura idolizalizes you and the other paladins. I believe she just assumed she would one day take over for you.”

“At least until I come home saying a boy I just met will,” Alfor concluded as he leaned back in his chair and set his drink down. “I should have seen it coming.”

Melenor gave a soft smile. “You do sometimes get caught up in the excitement of a new discovery and miss the small details dear.”

Coran laughed. “Yes, like that one time you insisted we explore that cave on Arus and you were so busy studying the wall carvings you missed the slime monster that almost-”

“Yes, thank you, old friend,” Alfor said with a huff. He rather not be reminded for his past mistakes at the moment. He pushed back his chair and proceeded to stand. “I best go talk to her.”

Coran reached out and tugged at his arm. “I suggest not.”

Melenor nodded. “Yes, both Coran and I have already discussed it with her, but she refuses to see reason. She’s being very stubborn.”

“Something she inherited from her father,” Coran added dryly before he coughed into his hand. “Allura will come around, but it’s likely best to let her figure it out on her own.”

Alfor didn’t feel as certain. He knew his wife was right though. You could talk to Allura all day but when she felt strongly about something, the girl refused to budge until she finally realized why she should listen. Alfor couldn’t deny that was a fault she had inherited from him.

“I still don’t like just leaving it alone,” Alfor said as he went back to his seat. “I fear her jealousy will only get worse the more I have to spend time with Keith.”

Coran twirled his mustache. “You know, my grandfather did always say ‘It’s harder to hate an enemy once you see it’s face’.”

Alfor leaned against his hand as he smirked. “I thought your grandfather always said ‘Never try to beat a yalmore in a fist fight’.”

Coran coughed. “He did, although that was often after a few drinks of nunvil and I never quite understood what that saying meant.”

“But as for the other?” Melenor asked.

Coran nodded as he tugged at his shirt. “That it is harder to fully dislike someone once you get to know them.” He looked to Alfor. “Perhaps Allura will find it easier to adjust if she were to spend some time with Keith.”

“Yes,” Alfor said as he smiled. “That just might work, Coran. There’s a small Earth carnival happening near where Keith lives shortly. I could take Allura with me and they could spend the day together.” He returned to his dinner. “I’ll give Krolia a call later to confirm with her.”

Melenor cupped her drink as her eyes narrowed. “I don’t know, I could see that backfiring. What if the children just aren’t able to get along?”

Alfor laughed. “Nonsense. I’m sure Allura will forget about her jealousy as soon as we land on Earth.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Allura scowled as she crossed her arms and glared up at her father. “You tricked me.”

Alfor coughed as he showed her a smile. “I did no such thing. I told you we would spend the day together at a carnival.”

Allura kept glaring. “You never said it would be on Earth,” Allura said and pointed ahead. “Or that HE would be joining us.”

She pointed over to where the boy Keith was standing at the booth where the taller male human he was with was purchasing tickets.

“Oh, it’ll be fun,” Alfor said as he patted her head. “Just please mind your manners. I’m sure you two will become great friends.”

“I don’t need more friends,” she grumbled.

Honestly, if she had known this was her father’s plan she would have insisted she bring Lotor along. She could use the backup.

Alfor patted her head as Keith and the other human approached. “Hey,” the taller human waved. “It’s nice to see you again, King Alfor.”

“I share the sentiment, but there’s no need to call me ‘king’,” Alfor said with a smile. “I often don’t care for formalities.”

“I told you,” Keith muttered but became quiet as the taller human ruffled his hair. 

“Still pays to be polite kiddo.”

“Speaking of manners,” Allura began with her hands on her hips. “Who are you?”

Alfor kneeled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Allow me to present my daughter Allura.” He looked to her. “Allura, this is Keith and and his friend Shiro. Since Keith’s mother had to work, Shiro was kind enough to join us.”

“Should be fun,” Shiro said as he offered a hand to Allura. “Nice to meet you, princess.”

Allura looked at the hand, and resisted sighing as she shook it. It wasn’t as if he was the one she had issues with. “Hello, nice to meet you as well.”

Shiro nodded and then poked at Keith. The boy blinked and then rubbed his neck as he approached. “Um...nice to meet you. Your dad told me about you.”

“And he told me about you,” Allura said as he looked him over. She was certain she was taller than Keith. 

_I could easily take him in a fight,_ she thought.

Keith raised an eyebrow as he looked her over. “Are you wearing a dress?”

Allura smoothed out her skirt. “Yes, and it happens to be my favorite.”

“But isn’t it a bit...fancy?” Keith asked with a shrug. “I mean, we’re at a carnival not a ball.”

Allura narrowed her eyes. Did he just insult her outfit? Oh, that would _so_ not stand.

“Keith, it’s fine,” Shiro said. “She can wear whatever she likes.”

Keith looked uncertain and shrugged. “Yeah, okay, but it just doesn’t seem practical.”

Shiro frowned. “Keith, don’t be rude.”

Keith opened and shut his mouth before he sighed. “Okay, sorry.”

_You don’t mean it though,_ Allura thought as her eye twitched. Oh, this would not be forgiven. She huffed as she looked Keith over and felt the need to ask a much more important question.

“Father says you’re part Galra.” She looked him over. “Are you certain?”

Keith blinked surprised as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “Uh, yeah.”

“But you look fully human,” Allura argued.

Keith huffed. “Why does that matter?”

“My friend Lotor is part Galra and his skin is purple,” Allura replied as she pointed. “Plus, your ears are weird-”

“Allura,” Alfor hissed.

Shiro gave a forced laugh as he ruffled Keith’s hair. “Well, genetics can be odd at times.”

Keith said nothing as his eyes narrowed.

Allura tilted her head. “But how do you know you’re not adopted?”

“Allura,” Alfor hissed sternly.

Keith scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “I’m not adopted. People always ask my mom that and she says she has the scars to prove we’re related.”

Allura went silent as she frowned in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know, ask her.”

Shiro suddenly clapped his hands. “Oookay, how about we look around?”

“Yes, yes, great idea,” Alfor said hastily as he gently shoved Allura ahead. “Why don’t we look at some of the rides?”

Allura shot him a pout as she marched alongside him.

Shiro looked around and then seemed to grin as he pointed ahead. “Hey, there’s a merry-go-around over there.”

Allura looked ahead and for the first time that morning her frown vanished. It was some kind of machine that appeared to move around in circles. Encircling it were odd shaped statues of creatures with hooves and long manes with saddles that glittered in the sunlight. They glided up and down as laughing children were riding them up and down.

Allura couldn’t deny she was a bit intrigued.

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Shiro, those are for little kids.”

Suddenly, all of Allura’s interest burnt out and she crossed her arms. “Y-yes, that seems very childish.”

No way would she dare let this Keith believe he was more mature that she was. She had her pride to think about...no matter how sparkly those saddles were.

Shiro laughed. “Aw, come on, you used to love riding them.”

Keith blushed and Allura couldn’t help but snicker a bit. Trying to imagine this grumpy boy on a ride like this was a bit endearing, not that she would tell him that.

Alfor smiled as he looked around. “Well, perhaps we could try-”

Suddenly, his communicator rang. Alfor frowned as he stepped aside. “Forgive me, I’ll just be a moment.”

Allura kept her eyes on him and felt her stomach lurched as wrinkles formed in his forehead. _That’s not a good sign,_ she thought.

“Yes, and then he,” suddenly Alfor’s eyes widened. “He what?! Trigel why would you leave him...yes, yes….” He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll be there shortly.”

He hung up and sighed as he turned back to the group.

“Something wrong?” Shiro asked concerned.

Alfor nodded. “I’m sorry, but I need to go assist Trigel and Gyrgan.”

“Are they in trouble?” Allura asked as she tugged on her father’s hand. “Did they get captured by pirates? Or they-”

“No, no, nothing that dangerous,” Alfor said as he patted her head and then shut his eyes. “They were helping with a peace agreement between two tribes on the planet Telacor, but it seems Gyrgan accidentally ate the peace treaty.”

Keith titled his head. “How do you accidentally eat a peace treaty?”

“The people there have a tradition of writing peace treaties on edible parchment to which each the leaders eat to symbolize their agreement,” Alfor said as he rubbed his head. “Gyrgan snuck into the banquet to get a snack and mistook it as part of the refreshments. So, I must go to try to help smooth things over.”

“Am I coming too?” Allura said hopefully. 

Alfor patted her head. “No, it’ll be quite boring and I believe you will have more fun here with Keith and Shiro.” 

Allura pouted as he glanced to Shiro. “Would that be alright? I’m very sorry, but it should only be a few vargas.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro said as he touched Keith’s shoulder. “Keith and I can keep an eye on Allura for you.”

Allura glared slightly. “I can take care of myself.”

Shiro laughed. “Well then, how about we keep you company then?”

Allura prepared herself to argue, but saw her father cast her a stern look. Allura quickly shut her mouth. Coran always said you should ‘pick your battles’ and this felt like it wasn’t a winnable one.

“Alright, that’s fine I suppose,” she muttered.

Alfor knelt and kissed Allura on the cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m able. Remember your manners.”

“Yes, Father,” Allura replied with a sigh as she watched him hastily take off. She then shut her eyes and looked back to the two Earthlings. “So..what do we do?”

Shiro smiled as he kneeled to be at their height. “Think it’s time for that ride we suggested.” He pointed ahead of them. “See anything that catches your eye, princess?”

Allura frowned as she gazed around, but then paused as the fast moving cart that flew by on a track. Her eyes lit up. “Oh, how about that one?”

To her surprise, both Shiro and Keith’s eyes widened and exchanged a concern look.

“Um...I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Shiro said as he rubbed his neck.

Allura narrowed her eyes. “Why not?”

“It’s not a gentle ride,” Keith said as he crossed his arms. “It’s super fast, goes up and down and causes a lot of people to throw up afterwards.”

Allura tilted her head. “Why is it a ‘ride’ then?”

“Because some people can handle it and some can’t,” Keith said with a shrug.

Allura felt her feet digging into the ground. “Are you suggesting that I’m someone that can’t handle it?” 

“We’re not suggesting anything,” Shiro said gently, “but it’s hard to predict who can’t, and it’s a very intense ride.” He placed a hand over his chest. “I’ll admit I don’t care for it much myself.”

Allura frowned as she turned her attention to Keith. “What about you?”

Keith shrugged. “Don’t know, I’ve never been on it.”

Allura smirked. Never been on it, huh? Challenged accepted! “Then let’s go ride it,” she declared as she pointed ahead.

Keith blinked dumbly. “Didn’t you hear what we just said?”

“I did and I can assure you I will be fine,” Allura stated firmly as she smirked. “I’m the daughter of the Red Paladin of Voltron. I can handle a simple Earth carnival ride.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Allura had regrets. She had nothing but regrets as she hazily leaned on the bench. How could people ride that...beast! Allura had felt like she left her stomach behind when the car had plummeted downward, and when it did that loop Allura swore she felt her heart stop. Her stomach felt like it was trying to untie itself. Frankly, it was a miracle she hadn’t thrown up yet.

She felt Shiro touch her shoulder. “Allura, you sure you’re okay?”

Allura groaned and held up her head. “Y-yes of course I am,” she said as she forced herself to sit up. “I’m just..a bit dizzy.”

Keith sighed as he tucked his hands behind his head. “I did warn you that roller coaster is known for making people sick.”

Allura glared at him. “I’m not sick,” she growled, “and for that matter how come it didn’t affect you?”

Keith shrug. “Well, I do the flight simulator at the Garrison a lot. So I’m just use to the feeling, I guess.”

_Which makes you perfect to be the next Red Paladin,_ Allura thought, but then kicked it aside.

“I..I do simulators too, way harder ones” she snapped as she pointed to the roller coaster. “That thing must be broken.”

Well, it was a half truth. She did a flight simulator once. Allura didn’t get sick but did recall her legs feeling wobbly after she walked out.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Hey, don’t get all huffy because you got yourself sick despite us warning you.”

“I’m not-”

Shiro clapped his hands. “Alright, enough of that,” he declared firmly. He stood up and crossed his arms. “Look, I think it would be a good time for a snack break.” He gestured over his shoulder. “How about I go and get us some snow cones.”

Allura blinked. “Snow cones?”

Keith frowned. “Don’t you know what snow is?”

“Of course I do,” Allura said with a huff and then looked back to Shiro, “but why would I eat it?”

“It’s not actual snow we take off the ground,” Shiro explained. “We make it and then add some flavorings to it.” He gave her a smile. “Also, it should be easy for your stomach to digest if it’s not feeling great.

“Oh,” Allura said as she leaned back and blushed. She was a bit curious, but had to admit she couldn’t see how that could be a snack.

“I’ll go get some for you to try,” Shiro said and then glanced to Keith. “You two stay here though, alright? I’ll just be a minute.”

Allura wanted to ask how long exactly a ‘minute’ was but refused to let Keith answer another question as Shiro walked off.

They sat in silence for several moments. Allura kicked her feet over the side as she gazed around. She refused to speak first, and surely the silence was driving Keith crazy. She glanced over, but to her annoyance Keith looked content watching the world go by.

Allura puffed out her cheek as she looked out into the crowd. She could wait him out. No way was she talking to the lion thief. After a few more moments, her boredom won out.

“How long is a minute?” Allura grumbled.

“Shorter than what we’ve been waiting,” Keith commented. “Bet it was a long line at the snow cone stand.”

Allura rested her hand on the arm rest. “I’m not feeling as dizzy, why don’t we look around?”

Keith shook his head. “Shiro told us to wait here.”

Allura wrinkled her nose. “You always do what you’re told?”

“When it’s Shiro or my mom, then yes,” Keith said like he had been expecting that question. “I’m not risking getting into trouble because of you.”

Allura glared and she turned away. She then froze. Not far from them was a stable and a human was leading some kind of large animal into it. Allura’s eyes widen. 

The animal greatly resembled the creatures on the merry-go-round, except it was far more dazzling. It had a long black tail and a mane that went down it’s neck. It’s pointed ears twitched as it’s used it’s hooves to kick at the dirt on the ground. Allura then swore that creature turned it’s head towards her and saw into her very soul before turning it’s attention back ahead.

Without looking, Allura tugged hastily on Keith’s arm. “Hey, hey, what’s that?!”

Keith grunted as he was yanked forward and looked. “What is what?”

“That animal by the stable!”

Keith squinted his eyes and tilted his head. “That? It’s just a horse.”

“A horse,” Allura whispered as she watched the human take the animal inside. Allura cupped her cheeks in glee. “It’s beautiful.”

“I guess,” Keith remarked as he pulled back. “What is it with girls and horses?”

Allura hopped off the bench as she pointed. “Let’s go for a closer look.”

Keith choked. “No, Shiro told us to stay here-”

“It’s practically next door to us and it’ll only be a tick,” Allura insisted as she began to march forward. “But if you’re that insistent, I’ll go by myself while you wait here.”

“Hey, wait no!” She heard Keith growl as he caught up to her. “Fine, but just a quick look and I’m only doing it since I know Shiro wouldn’t want you wandering off by yourself.”

Allura felt tempted to roll her eyes, but found herself not caring as she entered the stable. There weren’t many people inside. A couple of human adults and mixture of Galra, human and even some Unilu. However, Allura didn’t care about them.

Her eyes zoomed in on the horses who were stationed in their stables and curiously watching the crowd. Allura dashed forward and looked over the stable gate. The horse she had spotted from outside was currently nibbling on hay and barely seemed to notice her.

Allura beamed as she heard Keith join her.

“Can we ride them?” she asked.

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know, but considering these are probably for the horse show later my guess is no.”

Allura pouted slightly, but then smiled as the horse twitched an ear. They were just so cute. Perhaps once Father was back he could ask-

An Unliu boy bumped into her. Allura stumbled, but managed to regain her balance. Unfortunately, not before the boy’s muddy boot stepped on the helm of her skirt. Allura yelped as she yanked her dress free.

The Unliu boy jumped and raised his eyebrow at her. “What’s your problem? Scared of horses?”

Allura spied the mud on her dress and fumed as she pointed. “You got mud on my dress.”

The boy looked to where Allura pointed and scoffed as he leaned against the stable. “Yeah, so?”

Allura’s jaw dropped. “This is my favorite dress. You should apologize.”

The Unilu rolled his eyes. “Uh, no. Not my fault you were dumb enough to wear a dress in here.” He crossed his four arms over his chest. “What did you think this place was? A fancy party?”

Allura opened her mouth, but froze as she realized all the other kids were now staring at her and each seemed very baffled. Allura blushed as she did recall her mother did try to suggest she wear a different outfit. Allura had refused. She was going on an outing with Father and this was her favorite dress, it seemed only fitting.

Allura chewed her bottom lip as she tugged at her dress as she felt tears form. Was it that stupid? As she felt all the eyes upon her, Allura began to believe it.

“She can wear whatever she wants!”

Allura raised her head and stared shocked as Keith stepped in front of her. “It doesn’t matter what she was wearing, you still bumped into her and it was still your fault her clothes got dirty.”

The Unilu boy jumped back slightly, clearly he hadn’t been expecting anyone else to join in. “She’s wearing a dress. Why would anyone-”

“My sister wears dresses all the time,” a Galra girl shouted from the back in an annoyed tone. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Yeah, and you did bump into her,” a human boy joined in as he poked at the Unilu’s back. “Just apologize, Mack.”

The Unilu boy flinched and upon glancing back to Keith’s icy glare he held up his hands.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he said as he waved all four hands. “My bad. I should have been more careful.”

“Thank you,” Allura said quietly as she raised her head, but still felt safer using Keith as her shield.

Keith then silently gave a nod before he took Allura’s hand and they walked out of the stable. They remained quiet as Keith took her over to a water fountain and brought out a tissue. 

“Here, it’s not much,” he said as he handed it to her, “but you can try to wash out the mud a bit.”

Allura mumbled a thanks as she wetted the tissue and gently dabbed at the muddy spot with it. It faded a bit, but it was still clearly there. She hoped Earth mud would be easy for Coran to wash out for her.

After that, Keith lead Allura back to the bench and they sat. Allura glanced to Keith and knew she was still blushing and would likely would be until she said something. She shut her eyes, swallowed and spoke.

“Thank you..for standing up for me,” Allura muttered. “That was kind of you.”

Keith blushed a bit, he likely hadn’t been expecting Allura to say that. “Yeah, well, I was a bit rude to you earlier.” He rubbed his neck. “I will admit, I only said it wasn’t practical because I thought there was a good chance of you getting mud on your dress around here.”

Allura’s eyes widened as she glanced down at her skirt and then spied at the mud covered ground around them. “Oh..yes, that does make more sense now.”

“With that said,” Keith continued, “that guy was being a mega jerk.” He turned his head away. “I mean, even if you do hate me, I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing.”

Allura choked, “Hate you? I don’t hate you?”

Keith turned back and leaned against his hand. “So asking if I was actually part Galra and the glaring is how Alteans make friends?”

Allura raised and then lowered her hand. “Okay..point.” She sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest on the bench. “I’m sorry. I don’t hate you, I’m...just angry.”

Keith tilted his head. “At me?”

Allura almost said ‘Yes’ but paused in thought. “No,” she said slowly and shut her eyes. “I guess I’m not. I’m upset at the Red Lion, and you just made an easier target.”

Keith wrinkled his nose in confusion. “Why are you upset…” He straightened his posture as he lowered his hand into his lap. “You wanted to be the next Red Paladin, didn’t you?”

Allura nodded as she opened her eyes. “The Red Lion never spoke to me but..I just assumed it was because I was too young. I was so certain she would pick me once I was older, but suddenly she just selects you? It’s not fair.”

Keith leaned back. “Sorry, but it’s not like the whole thing was my idea.”

“I know,” Allura said as she slumped back. “I wanted to be a paladin like my father so badly.”

“Maybe one of the other lions will pick you,” Keith said with a shrug.

Allura sighed. “That would be nice but I rather not get my hopes up.” She glanced back to him as she tugged at her hair. “I’m sorry I haven’t been nice to you.”

Keith shoved his hands into his pocket. “It’s okay, I’d be mad too if I was in your shoes.”

Allura tilted her head. “Why would you be wearing my shoes?”

Keith cracked a smile. “It’s an Earth saying. It means ‘if I was in your place’.”

“Oh...yes, that makes more sense,” Allura replied softly.

Keith leaned back into the bench. “Hey, if it helps, when I am an official paladin I can give you rides in the Red Lion.” 

Allura gave a half smile. It was a nice offer, but right now the idea of someone else taking over her Father’s lion still stung too much. “Thank you, I’ll think about it,” she said.

She did inched a bit closer to Keith. “So..Father said you actually flew the Red Lion by yourself.”

Keith coughed as nodded. “Y-yeah, my mom wasn’t too thrilled I did that.”

“But what was it like? Flying by yourself?”

Keith looked around like he was checking anyone was listening before he whispered “It was amazing.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When Shiro returned with three snow cones and found the kids exchanging hushed whispers he hoped it was a good sign.

“Hey,” he greeted as he sat in between them. “Am I interrupting some sort of nefarious plan?”

Keith blushed as Shiro handed him a snow cone. “No, nothing like that,” he muttered.

“Keith was telling me about the Red Lion,” Allura answered as Shiro handed over hers. The princess sniffed at it, licked it and then her eyes lit up. “It’s so cold and sweet.” She poked a finger at it. “It’s also kind of pretty.”

“I figured strawberry was the best flavor to go with,” Shiro said with a grin as he leaned back. “But you two were talking about the Red Lion?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, but we were being quiet about it since I know it’s suppose to be a secret and-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Shiro said as he ruffled Keith’s hair. “Allura here is probably a semi expert since she grew up around them.”

Allura smiled and blushed. “I wouldn’t call myself that,” she replied and returned her attention to Keith. “Although, Father is always saying the Red Lion talks to him. Does she talk to you?”

Shiro found himself a bit curious on that. He knew Keith had commented on that before and he was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or not. None of the paladins seemed to think it was odd their spaceships was sentient and could speak to them. It was still hard to wrap his own head around it though.

“Sometimes,” Keith said as he frowned thoughtfully. “Although, the first time was really weird like as soon as I saw the Red Lion I heard this deep growl.”

Shiro paused at that. “A growl?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, and then I got this picture in my head of me sitting inside it. It was hard to explain.”

Shiro went quiet. The first time he had seen the lions up close had been when Keith had introduced him to Red. He remembered being mesmerized at the sight, but then he swore he heard or felt something move behind him. Shiro had glanced over his shoulder, but all he saw was the Black Lion looming over him. Shiro didn’t think much of it, except he suddenly felt as if a massive presence wrapped around him and purred into his ear.

Shiro assumed he had just imagined the whole thing, but..what if-

“Shiro, are you listening?” Allura asked as she tugged at his sleeve. “It’s very rude if you’re not.”

Shiro shook his head and gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, got lost in thought.”

Keith frowned, but gave a shrug as he finished off his snow cone. “So, what should we do now?”

Allura bit her lower lip as she nibbled on her snow cone. “Um..if it’s alright...I would like to try that merry-go-round ride.” She gave a blush. “Unless..it really is just for little kids.”

Shiro kept his mouth shut as he looked to Keith. He could easily tell Allura that it wasn’t, and even suggest he ride with her to prove it. However, the kids had been on ice with each other since the beginning. He wanted to give Keith a chance to help mend it.

Keith blinked, held a thoughtful look and then sighed in defeat as he crossed his arms. “Okay, but just one quick ride. I don’t want to risk anyone from school seeing me there.”

Allura’s face brightened as she tugged on Shiro’s arm. “Let’s go, I’ll need to decide which horse I’ll want to ride on.”

Shiro laughed as he let the children lead him ahead. He didn’t know what changed their attitudes towards each other while he was gone, but he wasn’t going to question it.

0808080808080808080808080808080

Alfor felt very tired by the time he returned to Earth to pick up Allura. Thankfully, the paladins managed to avoid a civil war breaking out, but they all decided to never let Gyrgan go off alone to eat again.

He rubbed his eyes as he wandered around the carnival. The sun was setting, and he feared what kind of mood Allura was in. He couldn’t help but worry that his absence just made the whole situation between Keith and Allura worse.

Alfor shook his head. “I must make certain to apologize to Shiro when I-”

He spotted the human. Shiro stood outside of a twirling ride, smiling with his arms crossed. Alfor frowned. Shiro smiling was a positive sign, but where were the children. 

The human then spotted Alfor and waved to him in greeting. “Hey, you’re back.”

“Yes,” Alfor said as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. “I am so sorry. I never intended to leave you alone with the children all day.”

Shiro shrugged. “Honestly, it was fine and a lot of fun.”

Alfor chuckled. No doubt Shiro was trying to be polite. “I appreciate you trying to preserve my feelings, but there’s no need to pretend-”

He then heard giggling. To be exact, it was Allura giggling. Alfor frowned as he stared up. The twirling ride passed by with Allura gleefully riding on one of the statues. Keith was sitting on the one next to it. He was blushing, but flashed a half smile before they vanished out of sight.

Alfor blinked stunned and noticed Shiro was smiling rather smugly as he pointed. “How?” he asked. “When I left Allura didn’t even want to be in the same room as him.”

Shiro shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not sure, but whatever the problem was they seemed to have worked it out.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “This is actually Allura’s third time on the merry-go-round. The carnival is going to close soon, and this is the kid’s last ride. If you hadn’t showed up, I had already cleared it with Krolia to take both the kids to her place.”

“I see,” Alfor said quietly as the children reappeared and fly by. 

_I guess Allura must have sort out her feelings herself._ He grinned in thought. _That’s my girl._

Alfor smiled and patted Shiro’s shoulder. “Thank you, Shiro and I’m still very sorry I had to leave so suddenly.”

“It’s fine, I get being a paladin is important,” he replied, but then frowned. “Speaking of which, would it be improper if I asked a question regarding the lions?”

Alfor chuckled. “Not in the least. They are incredible creations, it’s only natural to ask about them.”

Shiro bit his bottom lip. “How did you realize you had a connection with your lion?”

Alfor titled his head. He hadn’t been expecting that question. He cupped his chin. Although, Shiro was likely asking in concern for Keith. The boy was so young. Had it been Allura first scouted out by a sentient ship, he would be concerned too.

Alfor shut his eyes in thought. “I can’t quite put it into words, and I don’t know if it’s the same for the other paladins, but..I just knew.” He opened his eyes and he ran his hand over his beard. “You just feel it, another presence besides your own inside your mind, but it’s not invasive. It’s almost feels natural for it to be there.”

“Oh,” Shiro said as his eyes narrowed as watched the kids go by again. “That’s interesting.”

Alfor gave a shaky laugh as he rubbed his neck. “Sorry I can’t be more specific than that. It’s difficult to describe in words.”

“That’s what Keith said too,” Shiro said as he gave a nod and smiled. “There’s a lot to wrap my head around regarding those lions.”

“Truth be told, I still am,” Alfor said with a smile as he pointed to himself, “and I’m the one that built them.”

Shiro nodded as they sat silently as they watched the children enjoy the ride. As Alfor saw his daughter laugh, and the Red Lion growl softly in his mind, Alfor could only imagine there was a great deal more they had yet to learn about the Lions of Voltron.


	4. Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! First chapter to be written by Cutekittenlady! This starts after a bit of a timeskip of roughly 8 years or so.  
> Look forward to the next!

Hunk liked to consider himself a sensible guy, who did sensible things. Things like having all his study materials in his bag before bed, his shoes set to the side so he wouldn’t have to hunt for them, and NOT sneaking into the Garrisons high security hangar after hours. Yet here he was.

“We’re going to get in trouble. You know that right?” Hunk hissed trying to keep his voice as low as possible while still managing to be audible.

“Oh you’re worrying too much.” Lance shrugged speaking in a whisper that Hunk considered way too loud. “No one bothers to patrol the hangars when the paladins are visiting. I mean, what would be the point?”

Hunk was fairly certain that this wasn’t the case. More likely, they would just be trying to slip through in between the changes in shifts. Though he did think it was unlikely that anyone was dumb enough to break into the place when the Lions of Voltron were parked there.

Except for him and Lance of course.

Lance was Hunk’s best friend. He had been since they had both first arrived at the Garrison. They were teammates in the pilot program, roommates in the barracks, and lunch mates in the merciless battlefield that was the cafeteria.

Hunk was fond of his friend. He was fun and reliable with great sense of humor. The only thing he could say against him was that, at times, Lance could be a tad full of himself. That and he tended to drag Hunk out on little “adventures” like this one.

“Here we are.” Lance announced as he hurried around a corner.

Hunk peered around the corner apprehensively before unwillingly approaching the door as he leaned over the number pad to the door.

“Okay now was it 2-8-E-6 orrr 2-8-E-9?”

“You don’t know?!” Hunk glanced up and down the hall half expecting a guard to round the corner any moment.

“Of course I know. I just need a second to remember.”

They stood in the hall for a tense few minutes as Lance muttered under his breath in an attempt to bolster his memory. Finally, he snapped his fingers and punched in a set of code.

The pad gave a beep and the door slid open.

“See? Easy-peasy!”

Hunk gave a sigh, “Yeah, easy-peasy.”

He unwillingly followed Lance through the door with only a slight glance back at the hall.

Lance half ran half walked down the line of ships before coming to a sudden stop in front of a set of looming shadows. Hunk followed at a slow pace his heart booming in his chest.They really weren’t supposed to be doing this. If they were caught trespassing like this, cadet or no cadet, there was no telling what punishment they’d receive. Immediate expulsion would definitely be on the table.

“I should be in bed right now.” He muttered to himself. “I should be in bed, dreaming but nope gotta go check out the alien warships.”

Truth be told, Hunk knew he could’ve said no. He could’ve let Lance do this one alone, and avoided the risk of getting caught. But as usual there was that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him Lance needed someone to watch his back and that he’d regret not taking this risk for the rest of his life.

Hunk stopped at Lance’s side and took a minute to catch his breath before following his gaze upward.

His breath caught.

There they were. Three of the lions of Voltron towering over the two boys like giants looking down at the a couple of mice. He’d seen them in pictures and on tv, but somehow, they were even bigger in real life.

“Whoa.” he breathed.

“Yep,” Lance said in an exaggeratedly casual way, “pretty cool huh?”

“Sure are.” Hunk couldn’t take his eyes off them. The red, blue, and yellow lions were all lined up in a row, standing on all fours as though they were ready to move any minute. “I can’t believe there are two more these things. How do you think they work?”

Lance’s brow creased in concentration, “Uhh, I dunno. Some kinda weird alien fuel, I guess.”

Hunk shrugged. After all it wasn’t like he could come up with a better answer.

“You know,” Lance said smugly, “I’ve actually ridden in the blue one.”

Hunks eyes widened, “You have?”

“Yep. The Blue Paladin is kinda like my honorary uncle.”

“Really?!”

Hunk wasn’t sure whether or not to believe this. Lance tended to exaggerate his accomplishments, and was prone to empty boasting. However, to Hunk’s knowledge, he’d never outright lied before. So maybe…

Lance nodded, “He always comes to my house for dinner when he visits. Maybe next time you could join us and I can introduce you guys.”

Hunk chuckled awkwardly, not sure if he’d be able to handle such a meeting without making a fool of himself.

“Have you met the other paladins?”

Lance’s face fell, “Uh… no. Not really.”

He then admitted somewhat unwillingly, “He doesn’t really talk shop at dinner, ya know? Though he does bring back the coolest stuff.”

“Awesome.” Hunk smiled his doubts immediately put to rest.

The sound of the door of the hangar opening struck them both silent.

“Dave?” A voice called. “You in here?”

They immediately panicked.

“What do we do?!” Hunk rasped trying not to kick up an echo.

Lance made a series of hand signals and over the top movements.

Hunk stared uncomprehendingly.

Lance rolled his eyes and hissed, “Hide!”

They split up. It was unlikely they’d find a single place that would hide the both of them, so Hunk made no complaint, but couldn’t help but be filled with dread. Hunk knew he wasn’t exactly a small guy, and finding a good hiding place so suddenly was a monumental task.

He stood dumbly at the feet of the lions as the sounds of approaching footsteps grew louder and louder. Whipping his head from side to side Hunk couldn’t seem to think of anywhere to hide. Just as he was on the verge of surrender, he heard something move.

Something close.

Mechanical.

And big.

* * *

 

Alfor and Blaytz sunk into their seats on the couch. It had been a long stay for both of them.

They’d both determined long ago that this whole new paladin thing should remain as secret as possible. Only a few handful of essential individuals knew it was even possible and even fewer knew exactly who the people in question were. Even further, only Keith had been made aware of his selection.

He was a keen protege to the now aging King Alfor, and was heavily acknowledge as one of the best young pilots at the garrison. The boy did tend towards recklessness, but having been much the same type at that age, Alfor was inclined to be understanding.

His mother remained uncertain about the whole thing, but Alfor fancied that she had been slowly coming around over the years. The fact that Keith had grown to take the potential role as Red Paladin seriously likely helped. Recently, however, he had been rather reserved and kept to himself.

Krolia had suggested that it was due to a longtime friend of his, Takashi Shirogane, having accepted a role alongside Commander Holt in the recent expedition alongside the alliances own scientists. Shiro had joined as a pilot for the expedition many ships.

What likely had brought a cloud over Keith, however, was the fact that the expedition was estimated to last over a year before any involved were likely to return home. Shiro was one of the few who knew the truth about the Red Lion and Keith, and while not a major figure at the garrison, he gave the young boy someone to speak to about the whole thing. Naturally he would be unhappy to not have him around.

“So how’s your… young friend?” Blaytz asked cryptically.

“Doing well, if a little down. Yours?”

Blaytz shrugged. “A good kid. Though going through the usual teenager things.”

Alfor raised his brow. “Such as?”

“You know, tries to impress people but usually ends up showboating. Acts in a way he thinks is attractive to girls he likes but isn’t. Getting down when he doesn’t stand out. That sort of thing.”

“Not a flattering list.”

“Maybe, but you and I didn’t make for a flattering list at that age either.”

“Fair.”

“Besides you have a child. Hasn’t Allura gone through her own stages?”

Alfor rubbed his neck sheepishly, “My daughter may have gone through hers early. Remember what she left in your chair during the juniberry festival when she was 11?”

Blaytz waved his hand. “Not the same thing. That's just childish fun.”

“Then what sort of thing do you mean?”

“Well,” Blaytz paused trying to be delicate. Alfor was a good and attentive father, but he was also the type to call his child ‘my little girl’ until she’s fifty. Not that he thought Allura would get up to anything wrong. However she was a lovely and charming young lady, and it wouldn’t surprise the merman in the least if she was enjoying the attentions of potential suitors. Such things might not be a welcome thought to Alfor, “Y'know, teenage girl things?”

Alfor stared uncomprehendingly.

“Nevermind.” Blaytz said cowardly retreating into the safety of another subject. “Where’s Gyrgan?”

“I asked the garrison officers that. He went to check on the lions.”

“Again? That’s, what, the fifth time?”

“I believe he’s bored.”

“Bored?” Blaytz snorted. “Didn’t he tag along to try more earth food? Don’t tell me he’s already tried everything?”

“No, I have seen Earthling cookbooks and destination guides. Even Gyrgan would need a few years to try all of it.” Alfor chuckled before letting out a pitious sigh. “I am inclined to believe that that was a pretense. He asked me if he could meet Keith.”

Blaytz perked up in interest, “Oh? And did he?”

“Well,” Alfor looked a bit guilty, “I told him I would think on it and ask Krolia.”

He turned to see Blaytz grinning at him knowingly.

“You’ve certainly gotten more comfortable with her. Even using her as an excuse.”

Alfor looked indignant for a moment before relaxing.

“Yes, I must confess it.” He sighed. “Keith is eager to be a paladin, and Gyrgan is a kind agreeable man, but… well he does tend to be a tad overbearing, and Keith is only just a young man. I am unsure if he’s really ready to get more involved in paladin business than he already is.”

“I don’t… disagree.”

Blaytz had similar concerns in regards to Lance, but for different reasons. Lance was a good, kind, boy. Attentive to his aging parents, loyal to his friends, with good intentions and a desire to do good.

Despite Zarkon’s earlier misgivings, Lance had a strong desire to be a pilot. Whether or not he himself had inspired such feelings with the little ride he’d given him as a boy, he didn’t know, though recently Lance’s desire to stand out had resulted in him failing more than one simulation. Not a good habit to get into.

However, that wasn’t Blaytz’s major concern, The fact was that Lance was a nice normal boy. The kind who could be expected to grow into a reliable man, with a stable job, maybe meet a nice girl or boy, start a happy family, and live a nice peaceful life.

Except…

Except Paladins didn’t get to have peaceful lives. Their whole role was dictated by risk and danger, even on the most basic missions. Then there was the publicity.

The other four thought nothing of that. After all, they were all leaders of one sort or another on their planets. Being public figures came naturally to them.

Only Blaytz had started out as an average joe…

Well… maybe not an _average_ joe, but a joe all the same.

Blaytz had resolved that he’d tell Lance about his connection to Blue when he was eighteen and could better understand the whole thing. Now that his eighteenth birthday was less than year away, Blaytz was finding himself having second thoughts.

He liked Lance. He wanted him to have a good happy life. He couldn’t guarantee that if he became a paladin.

If Lance took over for him there was a very real possibility that he could get hurt or killed. His young life cut short and his loving family left broken hearted. And it would all be Blatyz’s doing.

It wasn’t too late. There was still time for Blaytz to pull back, to leave the boy alone, and try and find someone else Blue would take. Let Lance have a nice normal future under his full control.

But Blaytz wasn’t getting any younger.

“I think,” Alfor said slowly, “that he wants one.”

“Wants what?” Blaytz asked coming to attention.

“A paladin. A young protege of his very own.”

“Well he has always liked kids, and considering both our lions picked children it's not too far fetched to say yellow might do the same.”

“Maybe,” Alfor said reluctantly, “there is still so much about the lions we don’t understand. It is certainly plausible they may choose successors young so that they may be guided or trained as we have done. It may explain why the other lions have yet to find successors. Neither Zarkon nor Trigel have many children around their lions.”

 _Except_ , Alfor thought, _for Prince Lotor and my own daughter,_ _but that is an awfully small pool to draw from._

“Hmm, but Gyrgan likes kids.” Blaytz thought aloud. “He lets them climb all over Yellow, if they prefered children he should have found someone by now.”

“It HAS been some time.” Alfor said dejectedly. “I hope we can find them all before… well… before something happens.”

They both sat in uncomfortable silence. It wasn’t a nice thought.

Suddenly there was a sound of some commotion from the hall and Gyrgan burst into the room

“I have one!” He said in a voice of high excitement. “By willow I HAVE one!”

“One of what?” Alfor asked, amused despite his previous low spirits. “One of those recipes from the Garrison food preparation women?”

“I wish, but no. This is better!” He spread his arms and gave them a wide grin. “I have a paladin!”

“What?!” The two stood up in unison. “How?! When?!”

“Yellow communicated as much when I checked on them!” Gygan bounced with childlike glee. “This is fantastic! I have a paladin!”

“This _is_ wondrous news.” Alfor smiled but added, “However try and keep your voice down. We _are_ still trying to keep this whole thing quiet.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Gyrgan said with less enthusiasm than either of the other men would have preferred. “But I can not help it. I finally have one of my own!”

“It is a relief.” Blaytz admitted. “So who is it? A young garrison guard? One of the engineers? This late at night it can’t be many others.”

“No idea.” Gyrgan said resolutely.

There was a silence.

“Come again?” Alfor asked weakly.

“I haven’t a clue.” The large man said with an inappropriate cheerfulness. “When Yellow told me, there was no one else in the hangar. So I have no idea who they are.”

* * *

 

Lance was agitated.

He’d gone to bed agitated, woke up agitated, and was now on his way to breakfast completely and utterly agitated.

Hunk hadn’t come back to their room last night and STILL hadn’t been there the following morning. Worry after worry began to flood his mind as the image of Hunk, sitting in Commander Iverson’s office, staring down expulsion edged closer and closer to reality.

Lance had been so sure everything would be alright, and had said so. If Hunk had been caught, and if he lost his position at the garrison because of it…

 _This is all my fault_. Lance thought dejectedly.

He would have to go to the officials and tell them the whole thing had been his idea. Maybe then they’d go easier on Hunk.

However, Lance found that his dire plans for the future were needless when he stepped into the mess hall to see Hunk, in all his big gassy glory, sitting at a table miserably chewing on a plate of eggs. Relief washed over Lance as he grabbed a tray, mechanically grabbed a few things for breakfast, and immediately made his way over to the table.

It was only when he sat down that he noticed Hunk’s expression. Normally breakfast, or really any meal, was the high point of Hunk’s day. Today though, Hunks face was sullen with bags under his eyes and was mechanically chewing his food. He didn’t even seem to notice when lance sat down.

Lance sat awkwardly at his friend’s side waiting to see if he’d say something. When he didn’t, Lance took the opportunity to glance around the room to make sure no one would hear them before quietly speaking.

“Look, about last night. I’m sorry if I… accidentally ditched you. I figured it’d be better if we split up, but then I got back to the room and you weren’t there. Then when I got up you still hadn’t gotten back and I started to worry-”

“I got back,” Hunk muttered tiredly. “Eventually.”

“Oh. But when I got up-”

“I, uh, didn’t get a lot of sleep.”

Lance looked at his friend in concern. He’d wanted to impress Hunk by showing him the lions and telling him all about how he knew Blaytz. Make his friend think he was someone special.

What he hadn’t wanted to do was to send Hunk into a stress induced fit of insomnia.

“Do you wanna go back to bed? I can cover for you if you want.”

“Don’t bother.”

Hunk and Lance both looked up.

Keith stood there, tray in hand, with an expression that showed he was just as surprised to have spoken as the other two were to have heard him.

“I mean, classes and simulations have been canceled for the day.” he explained clumsily.

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith, “What do you mean?”

“There was some kind of break in last night. The whole base is on temporary lock down.”

Lance and Hunk stared at him, then at each other.

“W-what kind of break in?” Hunk asked unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

“I don’t know the exact details.” Keith shrugged, seemingly relieved just to not have to carry the topic alone, “but they’re talking to everyone who was in the big hangar last night.”

Hunk sucked in his breath, Lance leaned on the table trying to look casual, and Keith just did his best to look natural.

None of them said anything.

Keith licked his lips. The conversation had come to a screeching halt, and he couldn’t see why. Casual conversation wasn’t his strong point. With Shiro or Alfor it was easier, but with Lance it was much more difficult.

It was probably because they weren’t really friends, and because, despite them both being potential paladins, only Keith knew about it. Despite that, Keith couldn’t help but try to talk to Lance or at least try to get to know him by proxy of being in the same space whenever possible. Unfortunately Lance never seemed to be interested in talking. Which was odd considering how long he’d talk with anyone else.

It was a frustrating situation. Keith knew that, if this whole paladin thing turned out the way King Alfor and the others though it would, then he and the other boy would HAVE to get along. Only looking at their limited and honestly impersonal demeanor with one another, it seemed to be an unlikely success.

Hunk was looking at Keith like he’d never seen him before. He rubbed on of his eyes tiredly and then said, without really thinking, “Wanna sit down?”

Lance and Keith both looked surprised.

“Is that okay?” Keith asked, though he had no idea who it was he was even asking.

Lance shrugged and, taking that as a term of agreement, Keith sat down.

* * *

 

“It wasn’t him.”

Blaytz sighed, “Are you certain?”

“Definitely,” Gyrgan said confidently. “He’s the wrong sort.”

“Yes,” Alfor spoke patiently, drowsy from a full night of interviews and asking a lot of indirect leading questions, “but he’s the last one known to have been in the hangar right before you arrived.”

“But he’s the wrong sort.” Gyrgan insisted. “When he thought he was in trouble he blamed the other guard, even though he wasn’t even there.”

Blaytz shrugged and said with an air of experience, “Some people do that when scared. Not everyone can be nobly honest, and self sacrificing.”

“A paladin should be,” Gyrgan said with conviction.

The other two said nothing as a means of silent agreement.

“There MUST be something we’re missing,” Alfor muttered as he rubbed his temple. “It is not as though your new pilot is a mouse.”

There was a pause and they all looked at each other

“That can’t be possible right?” Blaytz asked airily.

“Hmm… no,” Gyrgan said definitely. “They wouldn’t have been able to reach the levers. Or the pedals for that matter. Also I don’t think they would fit in the armor, no matter how much it's made to form to fit.”

Alfor chuckled despite himself, “No. There are limits.”

“Didn’t the lion give you a vision?” Blaytz asked. “Blue did with Lance.”

“It wasn’t a vision. It was more… an impression.” The big man spoke slowly, trying to choose his words correctly. “A personality more than anything else.”

He looked at the other two sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. That’s all I was given.”

Blaytz waved his hand dismissively, “The lions work in mysterious ways. Though sometimes I wish they didn’t I mean, mental messages and ideas are all well and good, but a name would’ve been more useful than the vague impression if personality.”

Alfor shrugged, “They’re unique. You can’t really expect their priorities to be the same as ours. The yellow lion likely focused on the point it thought was important. You’ll just have to redouble your efforts. It can’t be that difficult.”

Both Blaytz and Gyrgan gave Alfor a look.

“Says the guy whose paladin found him rather than the other way around.” Blaytz said pointedly.

Alfor flushed a bit in embarrassment.

“So did yours.” Gyrgan added, though not maliciously.

Clearing his voice, Alfor continued, “Regardless, we need to try and think of who could have slipped through the cracks. We’ve gone over the guards, and the final shift of engineers. I don’t ‘suppose any of the pilots could have slipped in without the guards seeing?”

”They would have had to check in with the guards. It’s such standard procedure, they probably would have welcomed the opportunity to chat. Long boring night shifts tend to breed small talk.” Blaytz shrugged, “I dunno, maybe we’re thinking along the wrong lines here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Blaytz spoke carefully, “so far we’ve been looking at people who were supposed to be there. In the hangar I mean.”

“And?”

“And maybe, just maybe, we should start thinking about people who _weren’t_ supposed to be there.”

“You mean intruders?” Gyrgan asked in alarm. “I don’t think I’d like to have a burglar for a paladin.”

“Maybe, but I more meant people who, never having seen a giant robot lion before, might’ve decided to satisfy their curiosity.” Blaytz paused before adding suggestively, “People who, when the base shuts down and everyone starts asking weird questions, makes the wise decision to keep their mouths shut lest they find their future careers being cut short.”

“But surely all the guards and engineers and pilots and like have have plenty of chances to see the lions.”

“I mean people with curfews. People who’d get in a lot of trouble if caught wandering around based wily nily after hours. Both Blue and Red picked their pilots young so maybe yellows done the same thing. Just with a bit more of an upward shot.”

When Alfor and Gyrgan still continued to look at him uncomprehendingly, Blaytz groaned and decided to drop the subtly.

“The _cadets_ . I’m talking about the _cadets_.”

* * *

 

_Hunk felt warm._

_Not warm in the temperature sense, but rather as a feeling. The same hand of warm and fuzzy feeling he got when he thought about home, or when he got full access to the kitchens. Normally, the feeling made Hunk feel happy or at least homesick. However, this somehow felt different._

_It was like that cozy comfortable emotion was a tangible thing, and Hunk was sitting next to it. He couldn’t see it though. He couldn’t see anything. All he could do was feel the intangible thing was there._

_Then… it spoke to him._

_It spoke to him with a soft wordless rumble. Like an earthquake._

_Or a purr._

_I’m waiting._

Hunk managed to wake up right before he hit the floor. Giving him every opportunity to feel the ground hit his face.

“Oww…” His grumbles were muffled as he laid face down.

Pushing himself back up, he nursed his nose and blindly groped around for his phone. Once he’d gotten a grip on it, he glanced at the time and groaned when he saw he’d only gotten an extra hour of sleep. At this rate he was going to start failing the simulations for falling asleep at the controls, rather than for getting motion sick in the fuse box.

With classes cancelled, Hunk had hoped he could get extra sleep, but every time he managed to doze off he’d end up having that same dream. It was beginning to freak him out.

If it had just been a nightmare then he could have handled that. Nightmares may be scary, but at least Hunk could understand the fear, and knew how to deal with it.

But this was something else.

The feeling from his dream hadn’t been scary. Just unfamiliar. Well, not quite unfamiliar more like… unfamiliar familiarity.

Hunk sat with his back against the bed thinking about that contradiction. It fit, even if it didn’t make a complete amount of sense. Pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stifle his drowsiness, Hunk stood up and made his way out of the room.

If he was lucky, maybe there would still be some coffee left. He had given up on sleep. Right now, he just wanted to sit, relax, and try to forget about the dream.

However as he tried to walk through the door, he walked straight into Lance nearly knocking the skinnier boy over. It took Hunk a moment of standing dumbly in the doorway for him to realize what had happened.

“S-sorry,” Hunk squeaked in apology.

Lance shrugged, “No damage done.”

Then, his expression turning to one of concern he asked, “You okay man? You get any more sleep?”

“No,” Hunk sighed as he tiredly turned around and fell onto the bed (Lance’s bed incidentally) all desire to leave going in an instant, “I can’t sleep.”

Lance pulled out the chair from the desk and took a seat.

“You feeling okay? We could go to the nurse if you want.”

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” Hunk said feebly.

“Why not?”

Hunk hesitated before replying, “Last night?”

Lance snorted, “C’mon, that’s not an issue. Listen, I’ve been listening to what everyone’s been saying all day. Nobody knew we were there. No one saw us. I dunno what they’re making a huge deal about, I mean it’s not like we’re the first ones to sneak in to see the lions.”

Hunk buried his head under a pillow. The guilty knowledge just tipping on the edge of his tongue.

“Look, no harm no foul. Everyone’s a little on edge, but if we just keep our heads low it’ll all blow over. It’ll get chalked up as some kinda accident or misunderstanding. Security will probably amp up but that’s not entirely a bad thing.” Lance nodded along to his own logic. “I mean it’s not like we messed around with anything.”

“Lance,” Hunk’s voice came shaking from under the pillow, “I, uh…”

He stopped.

“What is it?” Lance asked.

“I… may have messed around with something.”

Lance stared at the shivering form of his friend, a look of sudden dread on his face. He gave an uncomfortable laugh.

“W-what?”

Hunk suddenly got up on his hands and knees and crawled across the bed towards Lance as the words flowed out.

“I-It wasn’t my fault! I was scared, and I didn’t know where to hide. I thought I was gonna be caught, but then the lion-” Hunk stopped, his voice catching in his throat. “It somehow- It ate me.”

“Ate you?” Lance stared and waited for Hunk to continue.

“Ever since then I’ve been having dreams,” Hunk said wearily. “I can’t stay asleep. Every time I do I have the same weird dream, where there’s this thing I can’t see and i-it’s growling at me. Almost like its looking for me. Maybe it’s some alien security or something, but it’s freaking me out and I-I don’t know what to do!”

Lance fiddled with his fingers and tried to think about this. What did Hunk mean when he said that the lion had eaten him? It was a SHIP, not an actual animal. However, given the context Lance could draw but one conclusion.

“You.. were in the cockpit,” He thought out loud.

Hunk nodded glumly.

Lance took a deep breath and exhaled, “Okay, uh, well don’t panic. We… don’t know if that means anything?”

“What else could it mean?!” Hunk asked anxiously. “I-I touched stuff man. I couldn’t help myself! What if I broke something???”

“Just calm down,” Lance said placing both hands on his friends shoulders while trying to remain calm himself. “We’ll get through this together. I mean it was my idea to go see the lions in the first place. How about I go get us some coffee from the cafeteria, and we can sit down and try and figure this stuff out, okay?”

Hunk looked unsure.

“Look, I got us into this mess so I’ll get us out of it. Just, trust me alright?”

Lance knew that it probably wasn’t the best thing to say right now. Especially considering that this was all mostly his own fault, but it was all he could think to say.

Hunk hesitated for a moment before giving Lance a hopeful smile.

“Y-yeah. I could go for that.”

Lance smiled back.

On his way to the cafeteria, Lance tried to sort out his thoughts. Hunk’s confession was concerning, but it didn’t have to mean anything. After all, the higher ups could just be trying to put on a good show for the visiting paladins as a way to make themselves seem competent after the possible break in. It didn’t have to have anything to do with the Yellow lion.

Lance could vaguely remember how it felt to be in the Blue lion’s cockpit for the first time. He could remember how it had felt when Blaytz had taken him on that ride. How the pilot’s seat had felt when he’d sat in it for the first time. It had been a life changing experience for him. So he couldn’t really blame Hunk for ‘touching stuff’ as he put it.

Still this whole thing was wreaking havoc on the poor guy’s peace of mind. Maybe after a stimulating cup of coffee, Lance could talk him into believing that this whole thing had nothing to do with his little stint in the Yellow Lion.

Grabbing the coffee pot, Lance was disappointed to find that it was empty.

“Oh, c’mon!”

“Needing a boost, champ?”

Lance blinked as someone laid an arm over his shoulders.

He looked over.

Then up.

“Hey there,” Blaytz said smiling down at him. “Long time no see kiddo.”

“Blaytz!?” Lance broke out into a smile at the sight of the older man and threw his arms around his torso. “What are you doing here? I mean I knew you were on Earth but I wasn’t expecting to see you until dinner on Sunday.”

“Ah, y’know what it’s like. You pull an all nighter, and suddenly you’re in the mood for that terran bean juice stuff.”

“Coffee?”

“ _Coffee_.” Blaytz hummed, “I know that's what it’s called but it doesn’t really roll off the tongue.”

“Wow. I didn’t think the Commanders would keep you so long.”

“Yeah, but that little trouble in the hangar last night caused a bit of stir.”

Lance nearly dropped the coffee pot.

“R-really? But… I mean, it was just a misunderstanding right? Someone left the hangar door open on accident or something?”

“Unfortunately, no. But don’t worry, we’re looking into it.”

Lance tried not to make eye contact with the Blue Paladin.

“As a matter of fact, I actually wanted to talk to you about that kiddo.”

* * *

 

Hunk walked down the hall in a slight daze. Lance hadn’t returned to their room after half an hour, prompting him to go after him. He couldn’t help but suspect Lance might’ve gotten distracted by one of his many crushes. It wasn’t likely under the circumstances, but still.

He let out a yawn as he stopped to rub the sleep in his eyes, colliding into someone rushing down the hall in the other direction, and nearly getting knocked down. Thankfully someone managed to reach out and right him just as he was falling over.

“Whoa watch out big guy, you almost became a hallway casualty.”

“S-sorry, uh,” Hunk peered through sleep deprived eyes at his would be assaulter and rescuer. “Nadia?”

She grinned at him and gave him a half-hearted casual salute, “At your service. You’re Hunk right?”

He nodded, hoping that if he remained non-conversational she would get bored and let him be on his way.

However, instead she just whistled and asked, “Aren’t you that guy who puked in the fuse box during the last simulation test?”

Hunk sighed and gave a deflated, “Yes.”

“Ha. That was hilarious.”

“For you,” Hunk muttered under his breath. He prayed that she’d eventually get bored and move on.

Instead, Nadia glanced up and down the hall before leaning in close and asking, in a confidential whisper, “So, what’d Lance do?”

Hunk blinked at her, the mention of his friend pulling him out of his stupor, “Huh?”

She ribbed him good naturedly, “C’mon man, don’t keep secrets! Let me guess, did he sneak in girls? Oh, or has he been sneaking in contraband and selling it? If he has, I’ll rip him a new one for not getting me those salty snacks I love so much.”

“No, what? No! Lance hasn’t done anything like that!”

“Wow, really? So it was something worse? Yeesh didn’t think the guy had it in him.”

Hunk had had enough. “What are you talking about? What makes you think Lance has done anything?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Nadia gave him a sincerely surprised look.

“Know what?”

“Lance got dragged off to the office.”

“What?” Hunk stared at her dumbfounded before rushing forward and grabbing her by the shoulders, “When? WHY?!”

Nadia immediately brushed him off. “I don’t know! That’s why I was asking you! All I know is that someone told James, James told Judy, Judy told Ina, and Ina told me that Lance was seen being led to the main garrison offices by some alien guy!”

“What alien guy?!”

“I dunno! One of the paladins, I think?”

Hunk’s blood ran cold.

“I mean Griff said it was the fish guy, but then Judy said that there was no way a paladin would be bothering with a misbehaving cadet, and then Ina suggested he must’ve mistaken him for another fish guy alien, but he was real insistent and- Hey! Where are you going?!”

She watched helplessly as Hunk ran full tilt down the hall, with an athleticism she hadn’t known he possessed.

* * *

 

Lance was feeling overwhelmed.

Here he was sitting in one of the garrison main offices. Blaytz sitting at his side, the yellow and red paladins sitting across from them, and a deep dark secret weighing on his mind.

He forced an uneasy smile as he looked between the two strangers as Blaytz introduced them, “Lance, this is King Alfor and Chieftain Gyrgan, pilots of the Red and Yellow lions of Voltron.”

“It is good to finally meet you young man,” Alfor said extending his hand.

Lance looked at the hand and then took it hesitantly, “Thank you, i-it’s a real honor to meet you, uh, sir.”

Alfor chuckled, “There’s no need to be so nervous. Blaytz has told us all about you.”

Lance smiled a bit at that. But then-

“Hi there!” Gyrgan leaned over the coffee table towards him, prompting Lance to lean back into the couch.

“Uh, hi?”

The big alien man was giving him a disconcertingly excited smile.

“I’ve been waiting SO LONG to meet you!”

“You have?” Lance asked, curiously. “Why?”

Blaytz gave a nervous chuckle and then said, in a suggestive done, “Oh don’t mind him, Lance. Gyrgan here just a gets a bit excited when meeting new people. Don’t you buddy? _Don’t you?_ ”

Gyrgan’s face changed and he sat back in his seat, “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that.”

Lance looked at all of them and then awkwardly said, “Ooookay, so… what did you wanna talk to me about?”

“Ah, that.” Blaytz jumped on the subject. “I’m sure you know about how there was a bit of trouble in the hangar last night.”

“Y-y-yeah.” Lance squeaked. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I heard about that. But, uh, what’s that got to do with you guys?”

“Our lions are in that hangar,” Alfor explained, “and we have reason to believe that someone may have… tampered with one of them.”

Lance couldn’t manage to answer. It was already taking all of his willpower to keep his face in a nice neutral smile.

“We have already determined, through our own methods, that it could not have been any of the engineers or guards on duty. However, before we open the possibility of outside intruders we decided it’d be best to check _other_ possibilities.”

He could only passively listen to what was being said. Hunk had been right. He’d been right about everything.

His little ‘adventure’ really HAD resulted in Hunk somehow damaging the yellow paladin. This was all his fault.

“Look kid, I don’t expect you to actually know anything, but we figure that if anyone knows if any of the cadets got into the hangar last night it’d be another cadet.” Blaytz explained as he patted Lance’s head in that familiar way of his. Normally it made Lance feel special. Now it just made him feel guilty. “We just want to know if you’ve heard anything from the other cadets. Any rumors about someone not being in their room last night or anything like that.”

“Now don’t feel nervous about talking to us, son.” King Alfor added. “This is all ‘off the record’ as they say. Don’t be afraid that anything you say will get anyone in any trouble. We just want to find the individual in question so that we can ask them about what happened.”

Lance licked his dry lips. He wasn’t sure whether to trust in what they were saying or not. He trusted Blaytz, he did. But… he couldn’t sell out Hunk. Not when this was all his fault.

However, he couldn’t just say he didn’t know anything and leave this thread hanging. Then they’d just keep investigating and somehow find out about Hunk. There was only one way to permanently solve this.

Lance was going to have to take the fall.

If he could convince them that HE was the one that broke the lion, then maybe they’d leave Hunk alone. Later on, he could ask Hunk about what he touched or messed around with and use that to help them fix the lion.

He’d probably get kicked from the garrison. Blaytz would likely never speak him again. But at least Hunk wouldn’t get his future ruined by his roommates weird whim.

Steeling himself for the inevitable tears, Lance began, “A-actually I was the one who-”

He stopped when the door on the opposite side of the room opened, and none other than Keith walked into the room.

“Alfor, I heard about what happened. Is there anything I can-” Keith stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lance.

“Keith?! What are you doing in here?”

The three paladins turned to look at Keith, then back to Lance, then at each other.

“Uhh, I’m here to… I mean I-I’m… in the wrong room?”

“O-oh, a-are you guys friends?” Blaytz asked, his voice uncertain. “What a coincidence! We, uh, we asked Keith here to come in so we could ask him about the hangar thing too. He’s, uh, a bit early.”

Lance stared at him before creasing his brow in thought, “Wait… did he just call him Alfor?”

Alfor looked panicked, “Uh, yes. That’s uhm, because… because….”

He stopped without an answer.

“Wait, why would you bring Keith in to ask about the Yellow Lion?”

“B-because… uh… because…” Blaytz looked to Gyrgan for aid but the Rygnarathian was looking at Lance.

“Wait, how did you know it was the YELLOW Lion?”

Now all eyes were on Lance again.

“Uh, because… because….” he sighed, “because I was the one in the hangar last night. I messed with the Lion. it was me.”

He closed his eyes expecting someone to start yelling. Instead there was nothing but silence.

Blaytz leaned over towards Alfor, “Can… Can that happen? Is that possible?”

“I… I don’t know.” Alfor replied. “I mean, I suppose there’s no reason he can’t.”

“Awww,” Gyrgan groaned. “I don’t want to share him.”

“STOP!”

Everyone looked up.

Hunk had meant to burst in through the door, valiantly ready to clear his best friends name. However, running all the way across the base (and getting turned around along the way) had left him winded.

“I… H-Hold on… I…” Hunk huffed as he attempted to catch his breath. He leaned one hand against the door frame and the other on his knee as he tried to get the words out. “Just… just gimme a… a second.”

“Uhhh, hi?” Blaytz said, “Kid I think you have the wrong-”

Hunk held up a hand, “No, no. Just… almost ready. Just one more sec.”

Alfor stood up and made his way over to Keith, who asked, “What is going on?”

The King shook his head and replied, “I’m not sure I know anymore.”

Eventually Hunk straightened himself, looked directly at Lance before immediately flying into speech.

“I-I know you don’t know me, but I just came here to let you know…. You got the wrong guy.”

Lance moved to get up and started, “Hunk, don’t. I’ve already-”

“No, Lance I’m not going to let you do this for me! Okay, which of you is this Yellow Paladin guy?”

Gyrgan slowly raised his hand.

Hunk took a deep breath and immediately burst into speech, “I’m the one who messed with your lion! Lance took me to see them, which yeah is against the rules but it was super cool and I didn’t have to go but I did anyway and then the guard showed up and the lion ate me-”

“Ate you?” Keith asked.

“Yes, ATE me. I was standing there and it bent down and ATE me. Don’t interrupt.”

Keith glanced at Alfor, who was staring at Hunk with a look of slowly dawning comprehension. Which slowly dawned on Keith as well.

“So I was in the cockpit, a-and I sat in the chair waiting for the guard to leave so I could make a break for it. But then all the lights came on, and there was this weird rumbling noise, and I started feeling funny. It freaked me out, so first chance I got I ran out of the lion and went to my room.” Hunk took a breath before carrying on. “B-but then I kept having these dreams, and there’s this thing that keeps growling at me, and I haven’t been able to sleep since. S-so you see,”

Hunk deflated and his voice lowered.

“I-It’s not Lance’s fault. You don’t have to suspect him anymore.”

Gyrgan stood up from his seat, and moved across the room until he stood before Hunk. Looming over the young man.

Lance tried to move forward, his mouth opening to voice some protest, however Blaytz stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him as he himself looked on helplessly.

“You got into my Lion?” Gyrgan asked, his voice even.

Hunk looked up at him before staring down at his shoes, “Yes.”

“Gyrgan,” Alfor said hurriedly. “Calm down.”

“And you heard a noise? In your head?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Gyrgan we’re serious.” Blaytz warned.

“One more question. Why did you come here to tell us this? You could have remained quiet and never been found out.”

“W-well, I mean… You thought it was Lance. He’s my best friend, I can’t let him take the fall for me.”

Hunk looked up to see Gyrgan’s eyes narrowing on him and his arms moving towards him.

“Gyrgan.” Alfor said.

“DON’T!” Blaytz shouted.

Gyrgan grabbed Hunk under the arms, lifted him off his feet, and shouted, “HE’S PERFECT!”

Then immediately enveloped him in a tight hug.

“I, uh, I think I’m getting mixed messages?” Hunk said into Gyrgan’s shoulder.

“What IS going on?” Lance asked Blaytz.

“Uh, he’s, uh… uh…”

“Look, look Blaytz!” Gyrgan held out Hunk in front of Blaytz like a newly won teddy bear. “I FINALLY have a paladin!”

Then he turned towards Alfor and began waving Hunk up and down excitedly, “See Alfor? See? I have a new paladin! Just like you guys!”

Blaytz stared at him for a moment before groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What is he talking about?” Lance asked.

“ONE rule, Gyrgan. We had ONE quiznaking rule!”

“What?” Gyrgan stared at him as he slowly came down from his excitement. He looked from Keith and Alfor, to the uncharacteristically angry Blaytz, and finally, at Lance.

He stared at him a moment before going, “Ohhhh. Uh….”

Gyrgan set Hunk down before wiggling his fingers in Lance’s face and saying, “Ooooo this is alllll just a dream. Ooooooo.”

Lance looked at his fingers and then at Gyrgan with a face that asked, ‘Are you serious?’

Blaytz sighed, “Gyrgan, stop it.”

However, as if his own insistence would somehow have an effect, the large man continued.

“Ooooo. A dream. Ooooo”

“Stop it.”

“Ooooo.”

Blaytz slapped his friends hand, “Cut it out!”

“Ow,” Gyrgan pulled his hand back. His ears flattened and he nursed his hand like an admonished dog, “Sorry. I got excited.”

“What is going on?!” Lance demanded.

Blaytz looked at him for a long moment before heaving a deep sigh,and placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Kid, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

Instead of answering, Blaytz gave Alfor a meaningful look.

They took the hint.

“Come Keith, it’s best we give them some space.” Alfor guided Keith out of the room, who glanced back at Lance before disappearing through the door.

“Lance, you and your friend take a seat.”

Hunk looked at Lance. Lance looked at Hunk. They both sat down.

Lance had never seen Blaytz so upset before. There were rare moments where he had gotten called to his paladin duties in the middle of dinner where he’d looked more serious than normal. But to Lance’s knowledge this was first time he’d ever seen him this angry.

They all sat together. Hunk and Lance on one side. Gyrgan and Blaytz on the other.

Blaytz took a breath and began, “Lance, I… I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when you were a kid? And you got into my Lion?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Lance, the truth is that… not just anyone can get into my lion.”

“Well yeah, I mean, that’s why Hunk’s in trouble… Isn’t he?”

“No, Lance. You and Hunk aren’t in trouble. The truth is, the lions normally only let their pilots and people we trust into their cockpits. Before you came along we didn’t think there were any exceptions.”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked.

“Lance, when I found you in the cockpit that night the Blue Lion… gave me a vision.”

“A-A vision?”

“Yes. You see, I saw a vision of you. Only more grown up, and wearing my paladin armor. A short while later, Alfor had another kid get into his lion under… less than stellar circumstances.”

“What kid are you talking about?” Hunk asked, but after a moment the dots connected, “Oh my gosh. You’re talking about Keith.”

“Keith?” Lance’s nose crinkled. “What does HE have to do with this?”

“Last night, Yellow gave me the same message. That’s how I knew someone had been in my lion.”

“You aren’t making any sense. What does all of this have to do with us?” Lance asked.

“Lance,” Blaytz said meaningfully, “I’m not immortal. None of us are. One of these days something will happen to me. To all of us. When that inevitably happens, the Blue Lion wants YOU to take over for me.”

Lance stared at him, “W-What?”

“I was going to wait until after you turned eighteen to tell you, but thanks to _someone_ spilling the beans I have to tell you now.” He gave a pointed glare at Gyrgan.

“Sorry,” The larger man looked ashamed, “I was just so excited.”

“Okay, but like, are you sure?” Hunk asked. “I-I mean you’re positive its not, like, someone else?”

“Nope.” Gyrgan said definitely. “It’s you. I know it.”

“Oh. Great.” Hunk’s voice wasn’t enthusiastic.

“Look,” Blaytz looked at Lance apologetically, “I know this is a lot to take in, and I still need to talk to your parents about this whole thing, not to mention there’s a lot left to explain about the lion, about us, about everything. I understand if you’re upset with me but-”

“Upset?!” Lance looked at him excited. “Are you kidding? This is AWESOME.”

He grabbed ahold of Hunk’s shoulders and shook him excitedly. “Can you believe this Hunk?! We’re gonna be paladins!”

Hunk looked at him in a daze.

“Y-Yeah,” he said drowsily, “totally… awesome.”

Then Hunk fainted.

* * *

 

“How is the boy?” Alfor asked when they’d returned from the med bay.

“He’ll be alright.” Blaytz said taking a seat, “The poor kid was running on only a few hours of sleep, and everything about the past day just overwhelmed the poor boy. Lance is with him now.”

“I see, and how is he handling it?”

“Alright,” He said uncertainly. Blaytz was happy Lance hadn’t been upset with him for having kept this a secret for so long, but the boys excitement still worried him. He wasn’t sure if Lance truly understood the position he was in. Still, what was done was done, and there was no going back. “I’m… going to talk to his family tomorrow.”

“So soon?”

“It’s best if I do it now. I’ve already kept them in the dark this long. It wouldn’t be right to ask Lance to lie to his folks.”

“I understand. Keith has returned to his own quarters for the time being.” Alfor then turned to Gyrgan, and asked, “Have you checked with the Yellow Lion?”

Gyrgan grinned and nodded, “Yes. It has confirmed for me that Hunk is definitely the right boy.”

“I’m happy for you old friend. Though, I’d have preferred if you had been much more discreet about the whole thing. I also think you owe Blaytz here an apology.”

The large alien glanced at his friend, his ears drooping a little.

“I… apologize Blaytz. I know you didn’t want the boy to know yet.”

“It’s… It’s fine.” Blaytz sighed sadly. “I was going to have to tell him in a few months time anyway. At least now he has his friend so he doesn’t have to go through it alone.”

“Yes, it is indeed very fortunate that all three of our new paladins seem to know one another. If only vaguely.” Alfor put in happily, “It is certainly preferably to having them all be complete strangers. I can only hope that this is a sign that the final two paladins will show themselves soon. I just hope Trigel and Zarkon are ready for it.”

“About that,” Gyrgan said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “how exactly are we going to tell Zarkon about this? I mean, this is the third time someone has successfully snuck past our security to get to the lion. And I somehow doubt that the fact that they aren’t small children will make him any happier about.”

The three paladins sat in an uncomfortable silence as their eyes shifted from one to another of them, quietly contemplating their leaders displeasure.

Then, in an instant, Blaytz cried out; “Dibs on not telling Zarkon! One, two, three, NOT IT!”

Gyrgan quickly caught on, “NOT IT.”

“Not I- Oh quiznak.” Alfor swore quietly under his breath, “I can never win at these things!”


	5. Pidge (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the ones before it. I planned a lot of things to happen in this part and the chapter ended up being longer than I expected. Not wanting this chapter to be significantly longer than the previous ones, I decided to split them in two and finish the rest of this part in the next chapter.  
> Enjoy!

The air ducts were snug. Much more snug than movies made them seem.

She could still move though.

It was more of an effort than she’d anticipated, and that frustrated her, but Katie had a lot of practice with frustration. Especially for the last couple of weeks. She felt the frustration grow and used it to push herself forward.

If she ever got a job at the garrison, her first order of business would be to enlarge the ventilation system. Just in case.

Voices reverberated through the vents from one of the halls below. Katie froze and tried to remain still. She had to be careful. If she made too much noise clunking around in the vents and someone noticed, it’d all be over.

She waited until her joints started to cramp up before they finally moved on down the hall and out of earshot.

“Took you long enough,” She muttered under her breath as she made her way down the vent.

Katie was nearly there. After nearly a month of pouring over schematics and memorizing the route, she was nearly there. She fought the temptation to rush.

As uncomfortable as the vents were it was essential that she didn’t rush through. If she went too quickly she’d end up making too much noise. Too slow, and it’d be morning.

Or at least a military bases idea of morning. Which was typically something like, what, 5 am? In Katie’s very limited experience that was like filing taxes on Christmas.

She couldn’t wait until morning. She didn’t know when she’d get a chance like this again. With a paladin expected to visit and Iverson being oh-so-busy preparing that he couldn’t be bothered to visit his office.

She couldn’t waste it.

Eventually, Katie reached the grate. It was the fifteenth one since she crawled into the shaft (she’d counted). So unless she’d miscounted or taken the wrong turn… this was it.

Peering into the grate, Katie checked that the room was empty. It certainly appeared to be. Even so, she didn’t kick in the grate like in the movies. Instead, she carefully loosened and pushed away the grating as noiselessly as possible. The last thing she needed was some passing guard with good ears to poke their head in out of curiosity.

Now in an open room, Katie took a moment to stretch away the stiffness. She was NOT looking forward to crawling back in there. But she’d made it, she was here.

It didn’t take her long to find the computer in the small cramped office. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. There was still a couple of hours before the Garrison started up its workday, but including the time it’d take her to navigate her way out and get clear of the compound she was going to have to make this quick.

Katie quickly got started on the desktop. Despite knowing what she was looking for and how to find it, she knew this wasn’t going to be easy. There would be plenty of security walls and Iverson wasn’t the type to make his passcode, “Password 1”.

The security itself wasn’t unfamiliar. Katie had bypassed it before when she’d wanted to send secret messages to Matt while he was staying in the compound as a cadet. The issue was time and how she wasn’t sure there was enough of it.

She was just beginning the download when voices echoed through the hall. Katie watched the slow-moving loading bar as the voices got clearer as they closed the distance. One of them was definitely Iverson’s.

“Come on, come on!” she egged the data on.

Katie could hear him discussing the upcoming visit.

“-don’t be ridiculous! We want to make a good impression on the Lady. This isn’t Blaytz, or the king, or that chieftain.”

The download was about halfway complete.

“No, I haven’t met her many times myself. Rumor has it she’s a different sort from the Red and Blue paladins. Higher expectations, for starters.”

Two-thirds.

Now the other voice was becoming clearer. A woman’s.

“I think I have a right to be present, sir.” The voice wavered somewhere between respect and indignation. “This DOES involve my family. If inadvertently. All things considered, I should be allowed to at least get a look at her.”

“You’re keen, I’ll give you that. Still, I can’t allow just anyone to be present.” Iverson sighed. “I understand how you feel, but I can’t.”

Three-quarters. Just one quarter more. Pidge prayed the woman would continue to argue.

“With all due respect sir,” the woman said with a cold edge, “I am going.”

There was silence as the download reached completion and Katie ripped out the portable hard drive before diving under the desk just as the door opened.

Iverson sighed, “I’ll see what I can do but I make NO guarantees. Do you understand that? NO GUARANTEES.”

“Understood, Commander.” She said smugly.

Katie heard Iverson move the things around on his desk just overhead as he muttered to himself, “Where the devil is that file?”

Katie felt her stomach drop out as she noticed a manila envelope sitting on the desk chair just a short distance from her nose. She swallowed. If Iverson should come around the desk to look…

“Commander Iverson?” The new, much deeper, voice stopped the clattering on the desk. Katie risked a glance over the edge of the desk to take a look. Iverson’s back was turned so he was facing whoever it was in the doorway.

“Oh, it’s you Kolivan.”

“I’ve come by to discuss the upcoming visit.” There was a pause. “Privately, if you would.”

Pidge ignored the sound of indignation from the woman and sneakily slipped the file over the edge of the desk before ducking into the safety of the desk praying no one would notice.

“Of course, just as soon as I find-” There was a tense couple of seconds, “-ah. There it is.”

Katie resisted the urge to let out the breath she was holding.

“Sir, I think I should-”

“You are dismissed.”

“But, sir-”

“You. Are. Dismissed.”

There was a resigned sigh, “Right away Commander.”

To Katie’s massive relief the door slid closed. She waited a few minutes just to be safe, before escaping back into the vents.

She’d done it. She’d gotten the coordinates. Now she just needed a ship.

And she had a pretty good idea of where to get one.

Back out in the hall, Iverson watched Veronica march away with an unhappy expression before turning to Kolivan.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do about that woman.”

“Disrespectful?”

Iverson’s shoulders slacked, “No, not really. She has been going through some things.”

Kolivan’s eyes narrowed, “I feel I have seen her before.”

“Well, yes,” Iverson sighed. He needed to tell someone and while he didn’t normally confide private matters with colleagues, let alone alien colleagues, Kolivan was notorious for his discretion. “She’s a McClain. The family the blue paladin hangs around with.”

Kolivan didn’t go in for using shocked expressions lightly, so instead, he raised his eyebrows.

Iverson nodded. That was the nice thing about Kolivan. He could pick up on hints and fill in the blanks with hardly any prodding at all.

“He’s her little brother. I can’t say I don’t understand how she feels. I had thought his interest in that family was just, y’know, friendly. No ulterior motives. Shows what I know.”

Kolivan shrugged, “Blaytz likely meant no harm. Much more discreet than King Alfor had been with Krolia.”

They both reflected on that before continuing.

“She wants to see the other paladins. Just to get a look at them. I suppose she wants to make sure they’ll take care of him, but I don’t know what she expects me to do. I suppose I could get her in the hangar but I’d have to explain the added personnel to the Admiral and we both know that won’t be easy.”

Kolivan frowned, “I could… assist.”

Iverson looked hopeful, “Could you?”

“It  _ is  _ Lady Trigel.” He sighed, “I could make a request for more personnel. After all, it is in my people’s best interest that Earth’s relations with the Dalterion Belt remain pleasant.”

“That would be greatly appreciated. What did you want to discuss?”

Kolivan stared straight ahead, “Thace found an opened vent.”

Iverson’s brow knit, “Is that it?”

“It wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to be opened,” Koliva said patiently, “and there had been other opened vents. Several times. In the past week.”

Iverson stared.

Kolivan sighed again, “Someone's been sneaking in, I think.”

“Damn,” Iverson cursed, “That little…”

“Do you know who it is?”

Iverson stopped and immediately became aversive, “Uh, perhaps. Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it taken care of.”

“Very well. So long as this goes over well. We Galra are eager to make the lady feel most welcome here. We need this support.”

“But don’t you already have Zarkon for that? I mean he is Lady Trigel’s technical superior. At least when they’re in the lions. So I don’t know if-”

Iverson stopped as he saw Kolivan’s expression. It was somehow stonier than before.

“Zarkon represents  _ his  _ people. I am interested in securing the alliance for  _ mine _ .”

The Commander looked away and padded his brow with his hat. 

Politics. He hated politics. Alien politics, in particular, was something Iverson was completely at sea with.

“Of course, my apologies.”

Kolivan gave a non-committal hum before departing.

Iverson sighed in relief at having effectively dodged the man’s ire before focusing on business. Once he was done here he’d be giving Colleen a call about her daughter.

* * *

 

“We should have been more careful.” Zarkon hissed in a self-deprecating bout of anger.

Comforting others wasn’t Trigel’s forte, but even so, she laid what she hoped was a soothing hand on Zarkon’s arm, “You mustn’t blame yourself. We all thought the route was safe.”

“They took down my soldiers. I assigned those men personally. All of them so young. I thought, ‘It’s a small escort. Should be a safe experience for the new recruits,” Zarkon pinched the bridge of his nose in grief. “I should have sent Throk or even Sendak along. Yivik was too green. You should have seen the look on his father’s face.”

“Enough,” Trigel said sternly. “We can not focus on what has happened. We can only focus on what needs to be done.”

“Of… course,” Zarkon said stamping down his thoughts, “Regardless, we must find the missing crew. Nothing was found of them.”

“I fear the humans are not pleased about that. Blaytz tells me a few have been… vocal.”

Zarkon snorted, “We are doing all we can.”

“Yes, but I think if it were you, ‘We are doing all we can’ would hardly be a satisfactory answer.”

Zarkon frowned and gave the low growl that showed he agreed but was hardly going to admit it.

“I will be going to Earth the next morning to report our findings.” She added gravely, “I just wish we had more to report.”

“They shall be found,” Zarkon said stubbornly, “I won’t allow these… these…”

He stopped grasping for a noun. They didn’t actually know who had attacked the ships. Though in Zarkon’s mind it wouldn’t matter once they caught them.

“-these  _ interlopers  _ to terrorize my subjects!”

Trigel nodded, for the look of the thing if nothing else. She knew better than to contradict Zarkon when he got determined.

“I shall also get a chance to get a look at the new paladin’s.” She spoke carefully, “There are three of them now.”

“Yes,” Zarkon said grimly, “I was told.”

“That’s three out of five.”

“I know.”

“Only yours and mine left.”

“I  _ know _ .” He repeated through gritted teeth.

Trigel dropped her gaze, and instead focused her eyes on the fascinating metal work that made up the base of the fountain they were sitting on. On most planets fountains were used as a way to display excess. They said, in essence, ‘We are so successful we use our water for art!’

On Daibazaal, this was also more or less the case except the general message was less one of decadence and more, ‘We have a big enough water supply to last years, so just try to lay siege you quiznaking yuppers.”

Either way, the edging was never sensibly padded as a seat.

Trigel shifted her sore bottom and tried to think of what to say next.

The subject of the new paladins had never been a big hit with Zarkon. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sensible enough to understand the necessity, or dumb enough to properly argue against it. He just didn’t like talking about it.

Trigel thought she knew why.

“I admit to having a great deal of trouble finding one of my own. I’ve tried a few engineers and scientists I have met, but to no avail. For a long time now, I’ve been wondering what the best course to finding them would be. Now that Gyrgan has found his own paladin, I have developed a theory. Would you like to hear it?”

Zarkon said nothing but gave a nod of assent.

“Initially, I believed the lions must be very receptive to children. After all, both Blaytz and Alfor’s new paladins were found as small children. However, recently Gyrgan had found his own and he is a young man rather than a mere child. So I amended things. From what I have heard of the two, now three, boys they each seem to be similar in personality to Blaytz, Alfor, and Gyrgan. In the case of young Keith and Lance, I acknowledge that they may have been influenced by their respective mentors. Yet in the case of Gyrgan’s new young pilot, the similarities are too much to chalk up to mere coincidence. So I have reached a rather fascinating conclusion.” Trigel explained, “That being that the lions may be using US as a metric for their new paladins.”

The Emperor thought about this, “You mean to say, that you believe they may be finding individuals like us?”

“In general terms, yes. Skills, personality, temperament. That sort of thing.” She waved a hand, “You must recall that the Lions have minds of their own, and we are the only pilots they have ever had. If they are to find people to pilot them after we are gone or otherwise too old to properly fight, it makes sense for them to desire people of similar temperaments. Do you not agree?”

“It would certainly make the transition smoother,” he replied slowly. He hesitated before saying, “Yet, does it not make more sense if they… chose someone of a slightly different temperament? For-for the potential changes that may occur in the future?”

He avoided Trigel’s eyes.

She narrowed her own eyes, “I do not say they won’t. Simply that precedence implies a pattern. Naturally, they are also all quite young, but considering they are searching for replacements, presumably for years to come, this is not that shocking of a development.”

Zarkon still didn’t meet her gaze, “That, I think, is doubtless. However, it does not explain our… trouble.”

Trigel knew  _ she  _ had trouble finding a paladin, but she hardly felt any kind of proper sympathy for Zarkon in this situation. She had little doubt that he had fixated on a singular person, and it was going nowhere. Still, there was a chance…

“In your case, there may be an explanation there.” She said unwillingly.

“Yes?” Zarkon asked in interest.

“It occurs to me that the lions may be  _ building themselves up _ in a manner of speaking. All of the paladins so far have belonged respectively to Voltron’s right arm and both legs. It is possible, and I only say possible, that the black lion may be reserving judgment as it were. Waiting for the rest of the team to form before making a final decision based on what individual would be most suited to compliment the rest of the formation.” 

Zarkon perked up at that, “Do you think so?”

“I offer it as a possibility. Nothing more.” She said trying to keep her voice neutral, “If it is true then it means I am due to find my own paladin before too long.”

“And until then, the black lion may continue to reject every candidate?”

Trigel sighed, “It is only a theory Zarkon, and a very shaky one at that. I do not recommend stopping your attempts to find a new paladin just because of this.”

“I do not intend to do so.”

At this point, Trigel was beginning to feel tired of the pretense and asked, mercilessly, “How is your son getting on?”

Zarkon seemed to break out of some line of thinking of his own, “What?”

“Your son. The young Prince Lotor? How is he?”

“Oh,” Zarkon’s tone changed and became non-commital, “he is… well.”

“I have not seen him in, oh, decaphoebs. Last I saw of him he was a scrawny child. Now he must be a young man.”

“He is.”

“Where is he now? Somewhere in the palace? I have not seen him.”

“Oh, no, he is off planet.” Zarkon rubbed the back of his neck, “He frequently is these days. A naturally curious boy. Like his mother.”

Trigel hummed, “And like you?”

“What?”

“I seem to recall a young Galra with an adventurous streak he tried and still does try, to hide from nearly everyone at every opportunity.”

Zarkon flushed, “That was a very long time ago. Besides, I had the sense to be discreet,” he then added with a note of disapproval, “and I wasn’t a Prince.”

Trigel was tempted to say that no one would have been able to tell given the way he had behaved, but she opted to hold her tongue in the name of diplomacy.

“He travels alone?”

“No,” Zarkon replied sternly. “I should not allow anything like that. He travels with one of my Commanders or Generals when they go off planet, and he takes-” here he searched for a term, “-a companion to keep him company. Things are much more proper that way.”

“A royal entourage, as it were?”

“Don’t be so coy, Trigel.” Zarkon snapped, “I won’t have my son traipsing around the galaxy on his own. If it were entirely my decision he would remain here and focus on his studies, but Honerva insists he needs to gain traveling experience while he’s still young.”

“As usual she’s quite right,” Trigel said. “Regardless of what lies ahead, he is bound to be a major figure in the future of the alliance. Best he gets to know it now before the responsibilities pile on.”

Zarkon said nothing. 

“Regardless,” Trigel stood, “I must be on my way if I am to arrive on Earth on time.”

“You will not stay for dinner?”

“I wish I could, but I haven’t the time.”

Zarkon snorted, “You are certainly making more of an effort to be on time for the Earthlings than you ever have for me.”

“Of course,” Trigel said primly, “Earth is a purely professional connection, whereas  _ you  _ are a friend.”

Against his better judgment, Zarkon smiled, “So you treat me with a slackness you only reserve for those you approve of?”

“Naturally.” Trigel said lightly giving him a smile before she walked away, “I would not have it any other way.”

* * *

 

“Does this always happen?” Keith asked trying to keep from sounding irritated.

“S-sorry.” Hunk heaved into the trash can as Lance rubbed the back of his back.

“You’re in a space program!” Keith said exasperated, “How could you get motion sick in the simulator?!”

“Hey, lay off the guy!” Lance said coming to his friend’s defense, “I’ll have you know he’s doing a lot better with it!”

“He’s barfed three times.”

Hunk heaved one more time before slumping down next to the trash can. “Can-Can we take a break?”

Keith heaved a sigh, “Fine. We’re done for today. Go hit the showers or something. Especially you big guy.”

Hunk’s motion sickness had caused a bit of a mess in the cockpit, but lucky (or unluckily in his case) the mess had exclusively covered Hunk. It was beginning to smell.

Lance crossed his arms and glared at him, “The showers are out of order.”

“What?! Since when?!”

“Since this morning?”

“I-It’s okay,” Hunk said forcing a smile, “I can wash up in the bathroom sink.”

Keith sighed again, “No, no, it’s fine. You can use the shower at my place. Just-Just swing by your room and get a spare set of clothes or something.”

“What about, y'know... “ Lance nodded towards Hunk’s flight suit which now had a very prominent stain.

“I’ll leave a note, okay?!” 

Both Lance and Hunk flinched back.

Keith bit his lower lip. He’d lost his temper again. 

“I-I’ll text you guys my address. See you later.”

Lance glared at Keith’s retreating back. Once he was gone he snorted, “What’s his problem?”

“He does seem snappier than usual.” Hunk conceded.

“Y’know what I think it is? I think he thinks he’s better than us! Mr. I-knew-I-was-a-paladin-before-it-was-cool.” He huffed and crossed his arms, “It’s not our fault he got a bunch of fancy special training while we were in middle school.”

“T-to be fair we’re not exactly top of our class.” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I mean, on the last test we kinda… crashed.”

“Well, yeah, okay. Maybe.” Lance admitted unwillingly, “But, anyone would be top of their class if they got special paladin space pilot training!”

“Y-yeah.”

Hunk averted his eyes and rubbed his aching stomach. This day was not going well. They’d all gotten together to spend some team building alone time together at the urging of their respective mentors.

At least, Gyrgan  _ called  _ himself Hunk’s mentor, but Hunk was still hoping there’d been some kind of mistake somewhere along the way. There was just no way he was a paladin. It wasn’t that he had anything against the position or the yellow lion for that matter, but the job just seemed so… scary.

Fighting monsters, keeping one group of aliens from murdering another group of aliens, never knowing when you might die alone in space. It just all seemed like a nightmare. A nightmare Hunk did NOT want to become his life.

The rising tensions between Lance and Keith was just the icing on the terribly made mug cake that was becoming Hunk’s life.

Ever since they’d found out they were all potential future paladins, Keith had been pushing them to spend their days off training in the simulator and the gym. All to prepare for what Keith called “the inevitable”. A choice of words that didn’t exactly make Hunk feel hyped.

Keith had seemed so chill to start off with. A little shy and awkward, especially with Lance asking him so many questions about why he’d been told earlier than him, but Hunk had thought he handled it well. However, during the past few weeks, Keith’s temper had proven to be shorter than he’d first thought it would be.

He’d snap when they’d fail the simulator, was much easier for Lance to rile up (even inadvertently), and overall just seeming to be under a lot of stress. Hunk didn’t know the cause but he was certain Lance getting riled up himself wasn’t helping.

Now they’d be going to Keith’s house.

As they left the puke ridden flight suit behind for some unfortunate cadet to find, Hunk took the opportunity to talk to Lance.

“Lance, do you think they got this whole thing… right?”

“What do you mean?”

“This whole paladin thing? I-I mean I know it’s important and all that but maybe Gyrgan made a mistake?”

“Dude, no!” Lance sounded horrified, “C’mon we’ve been over this. Blaytz and Gyrgan know what the Lions want and Yellow wants YOU.”

“But… I-I’m not even a pilot. I have no experience in space!”

“Neither do I! Besides, if you quit I’ll end up stuck going through this whole paladin training thing alone. With Keith.” Lance grimaced before throwing his arm around Hunk’s shoulder, “I need you here to help me get through this. Please, dude?”

Lance gave him a set of puppy dog eyes, “Pleaaaase?”

Hunk groaned in defeat, “Okay.”

Lance gave him a sharp pat on his back, “I know you wouldn’t let me down in my time of need.”

* * *

 

"Oh my god, I invited them back to my place,” Keith muttered to himself in a panic as he swept all the trash on the floor into a pile, “Why did I invite them back to my place?!”

Keith had been too depressed to clean up in weeks and with his mother gone the whole house had become one giant mess. The cleanest rooms in the house were his and his mother’s bedrooms since he’d been sleeping on the couch for the past few weeks. Simply put his home wasn’t in a condition for entertaining guests.

There was a flash of light and Kosmo appeared on the couch, picked up one of Keith’s shirts in his mouth and disappeared to deliver it to the laundry room.

At least he wasn’t doing this alone.

The doorbell rang just as he set the last pile of dirty dishes into the sink. Keith threw the bag of trash into the closet and hurried to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, Keith paused and shot a loot at Kosmo.

He waved a warning finger at the space wolf, “No teleporting pounces.”

Kosmo tilted his head and gave a whine before disappearing in a shower of sparks.

“Good enough.”

He opened the door to find a nervous looking Hunk and a very disgruntled Lance standing on the porch.

Keith hesitated as he tried to think of something suitable to say in greeting, but Lance beat him to it.

“Do you have ANY idea how long it took us to find this place?”

“Uhh… I, uh, I gave you my address?”

“Oh right right you’re address,” Lance said sarcastically as he flourished a hand towards the large expanse of land that surrounded them, “In the middle of nowhere!”

“There’s a road.”

“A dirt road! We had to ask for directions!”

Keith chewed his bottom lip. That explained why it had taken them so long. At least long enough for him to clean up the house. Well, mostly clean up the house.

“Well sorry,” Keith said impudently, “I don’t invite people over much.”

Lance grumbled looking ready to begin arguing any moment. Thankfully Hunk cut in.

“It’s a, uh, a nice place,” He paused, “Got a shower?”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Come on in.”

He stepped aside and allowed them both to enter.

Keith scanned around the room trying to catch sight of any familiar tufts of blue for lingering around the corner. He was already on thin ice with these two, the last thing he wanted was for them to run screaming out the door.

“Cozy place,” Hunk said just to have something to fill the silence.

Lance hummed noncommittally. 

“It’s okay,” he admitted, “you live alone?”

“No, with my mom,” Keith explained, “She’s not here right now though.”

He waited for Lance to ask more but he didn’t. Instead, he said, “Well guess you’d better show Hunk where the bathroom is. I’ll just be chilling here,” and sat down on the couch.

“Sure, just uh,” Keith glanced around the room suspiciously, “just give me a call if you need something.”

“Sure thing,” Lance said dully as he picked up one of the magazines Keith had forgotten to put away.

Keith unwillingly left Lance alone and led Hunk through the house to the shower he and his mother shared. Periodically glancing into rooms he walked past along the way. When they finally made it to the bathroom, Keith opened the door a crack and poked his head inside.

“Are you okay, dude?” Hunk asked. “You just seem a bit jumpy in your own house.”

Keith opened the door and opened the shower curtain to reveal a very empty, if somewhat mildewy, shower head and nothing.

He sighed, “I’m fine.”

Then, feeling an explanation was warranted, said, “My, uh,  _ dog  _ is hiding somewhere around here.”

“You have a dog?” Hunk smiled suddenly perking up.

“Yyyyeah,” Keith wasn’t sure just how much he should tell. He didn’t want to stress Hunk out unduly by telling him the truth about Kosmo. “He’s a little big so I don’t want him pouncing on you guys or anything.”

“Aww, can I play with him after my shower?”

Keith stared at him before saying, very carefully, “Uh, sure. Just, uh, just let me introduce you guys, alright?”

“Definitely! I love cute dogs.”

Keith was about to say that he wouldn’t describe Kosmo as ‘cute’ (though his mother certainly did) when he heard a surprised yelp from the living room.

“Was that Lance?”

“Uh, yeah. He probably met my, uh, my dog. Go ahead and take your shower, the soap and shampoo are on the shelf.” Hunk hesitantly nodded before Keith left him be.

Once the door was closed Keith bolted for the front living room. He had to hurry, if he didn’t get there in time, then Kosmo would just disappear again and-

Lance collided with Keith in the doorway, knocking them both down to the floor.

“Lance, get off!” 

“YOU get off! You ran into me!”

“This is MY house what are you doing bolting around in it!” Keith demanded hypocritically.

“There’s a giant- a huge- a THING in the front living room,” Lance screamed as he gestured wildly into the sitting room.

The very much empty sitting room.

“Wha-but-It was here!” He looked around confused. “There was this big, furry, thing that just landed in my lap and started tasting my face!”

“Oh, uhhh,” Keith scratched himself behind his ear nervously, “was there a flash of light?”

Lance opened his mouth but stopped and said, “Actually, yeah. How’d you know?”

Keith was about to explain when there was a high pitched scream from the restroom. He groaned.

“Oh my go- IT’S ATTACKING HUNK!” 

Then, before Keith could stop him, Lance grabbed the broom in the corner and charged down the hall to the bathroom.

“Lance, no, STOP!”

Hunk was hiding behind the shower curtain, the hot water still spurting from the faucet, as the-the… the dog? Stared up at him wagging its tail.

It must have been a dog. It certainly looked like a dog and was staring at him in the big-eyed eager way that dogs did. So it must’ve been a dog.

A big, shaggy, dark blue dog, with piercing yellow eyes. 

“You’re not a dog,” Hunk squeaked in acknowledgment.

The non-dog whined, as though in apology.

Lance burst through the bathroom door at that point, brandishing a broom handle, “Hunk what’s going on, is the monster in here?”

The animal turned around, saw Lance, and let out a long low warning snarl. Lance leaned back and swallowed before turning the broom around and poking the creature with its bristles.

“Shoo! GET!”

It growled when the bristles brushed its ears and barked causing Lance to immediately back up into the doorway. 

“Hunk, can I get some help?”

Hunk glanced downward at himself hiding naked behind the curtain, and then looked back at Lance, “How?”

“Kosmo!” Keith’s voice called out from the hall.

The animal’s ears perked up and it looked up past Lance into the empty hallway expectantly.

“C’mere boy!”

Lance watched, open-mouthed, as the creature seemed to give off a gentle glow before shattering into a flash of light and disappearing. Only the sound Keith made as something large and heavy landed on him gave him an idea of where it might’ve gone. Leaning out into the hall, Lance was treated to the sight of the animal lying sprawled on its back as Keith rubbed it belly like it was Lassie fresh from the well.

“Lance, what’s going on?!” Hunk called from the shower, “Is that thing gone??”

“I think that thing was Keith’s dog, Hunk.”

There was a pause from the restroom before Hunk’s voice called out again.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me a towel?”

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Lance was sitting once more in the sitting room and watching as Hunk scratched Kosmo behind his ears. After Keith had explained about his magic teleporting space wolf, Hunk had immediately taken to showering him with all the attention he’d have paid to any other dog. Lance, however, wasn’t quite as willing to let the point go.

“Where did you even GET a teleporting space dog.”

“Wolf.” Keith instinctually corrected.

“Whatever.”

Keith gave him an annoyed look before sighing and explaining, “My mom found him out in space and brought him back for the garrison to get a good look at him. She took me to see him, and, well…” 

He stopped, somewhat embarrassed. Saying that he and Kosmo instantly connected would neither be accurate nor acceptable in the face of Lance’s jealous tone. He doubted Lance would have accepted any kind of light-hearted explanation for Kosmo’s presence.

“Well since he’s here, the garrison must think it’s okay.” Hunk said saving Keith the trouble of having to explain before cooing softly, “Besides, he’s such a good boy.”

He rubbed the sides of Kosmo’s head prompting the wolf to wag his tail favorably. In response, Lance relaxed somewhat and said, “Well, he didn’t kill us so I guess it’s alright.” 

Lance reached over and patted Kosmo on the head as an offering of peace. Kosmo glanced over to Keith, who shrugged in response, before nuzzling under Lance’s hand and accepting a hearty scratching.

Keith was relieved. He’d been worried how the two would have reacted to Kosmo, and they’d certainly freaked out as he’d predicted, but thankfully things had sorted themselves out. His mother had always said that Kosmo was an excellent judge of character, so it was a good sign that he had accepted Lance and Hunk so readily even after their rather stormy first meeting.

Of course with that particular hurdle overcome, a new one reared its ugly head for Keith to confront.

Small talk.

“So, uh,” Keith began his mind scrambling for a topic, “why’d you guys join the garrison?”

This seemed like a decent start, as Lance answered enthusiastically, “Well, I guess I gotta confess that meeting Blaytz as a kid definitely got me started. But then I’d heard about how Takashi Shirogane got into the garrison even younger than my sister did,” there was a quick intake of breath from Keith but neither Lance nor Hunk noticed, “So that kind of inspired me to try and get in. Besides, everyone knows the garrison pilots are the best of the best. Who wouldn’t want to be one of them!”

“Honestly,” Hunk began rather embarrassedly, “I got in on an engineering scholarship, and I mean, the money’s not exactly bad. So, y’know, couldn’t really say no.”

“What about you?” Lance asked.

“I, uh, well like I said my mom works in space. So whenever she had to go on missions and the like, I’d usually end up staying with some of her colleagues. I ended up spending a lot of time at the garrison around the ships and everything. I ended up getting pretty into piloting. Then, I mean, I met Alfor and so… and so…” He didn’t finish assuming the two could make the connection themselves.

“Oh yeah, guess finding out you’d be a future paladin would naturally make you join up.” Hunk said thoughtfully.

“It wasn’t really like that.”

“Eh, either way, we know the rest. You joined up the same time as us, and became top of the class, etcetera, etcetera.” Lance said waving his hand, “More importantly what do you know about this whole paladin thing? I mean I know about the lions and the fighting monsters in space thing, but outside of Blaytz and those two other guys I don’t know anything else about Voltron or the lions.”

“Well,” Keith began carefully, “I don’t really know much more than you two. I know that they’re considered the most powerful warships in the universe and that each one only has one pilot. I know Alfor made them and gave them to all the other paladins. And I know they can all come together to form Voltron. I’ve never seen it though.”

“Ugh, not about THAT.” Lance complained, “Everyone knows about that stuff. I mean, more private stuff.”

“Like?”

“Like the other paladins.” Lance said exasperatedly, “I’ve only ever met Blaytz before this whole paladin fiasco. Hunk’s never met any of them before now.”

“But I don’t know much about them either. Outside of Blaytz and King Alfor I haven’t really gotten to know any of the other paladins. After I flew the red lion I met-”

“You FLEW the Red Lion?!” Lance and Hunk both shouted.

Keith leaned back, “Didn’t you?”

Lance paused before snorting and saying, “W-well, of course, I did. I mean, uhm-”

“Didn’t Blaytz say he just found you sitting in the cockpit?” Hunk asked.

“W-well, yeah. But I could’ve flown it is the important thing!” He glared at Keith, daring him to challenge it. Keith just glared back in annoyance.

“Like I said the Yellow Lion just kinda took me inside against my will. I only have Gyrgan’s word for it that I’m even its paladin.”

“Oh,” Keith had always just assumed that Lance had flown his lion just like he had. It seemed the most obvious way to tell a paladin after all. 

“Well?” Lance demanded

“Well, what?”

“Well, how did you end up piloting the lion?!”

Keith shifted in his seat awkwardly. He really didn’t want to tell them that story. In hindsight, stealing the Red Lion to go see his mom hadn’t seemed like such a terrible thing to do as a kid, but as an adult, Keith feared that telling them about the incident out of context gave the wrong impression about himself, and more importantly, his mom.

Kosmo saved him once again by laying his head on his lap and whining hungrily.

“Feeding time,” Keith announced grateful to have an excuse to break off the conversation, “do you guys want to stay for dinner? My mom’s not due back until tomorrow, so…”

“Only if I get to help.” Hunk said standing up,

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Hunk said sternly, “consider it my thank you for letting me use your shower.”

Keith felt the need to argue further but Lance stopped him.

“Just let him. Besides Hunk’s a great cook. If you don’t eat his food at least once, you’ll regret it.”

Hunk smiled in embarrassment at the compliment.

“Well, alright.” Keith agreed, “Just let me show you where everything is.”

Once again Lance was left alone in the room. Leaning back in his chair, he took another good look at the house. 

It was a small house. The sitting room he was in had a few old pieces of furniture and a fireplace against the far wall. There was a staircase that led upstairs to a long hallway where the bathroom and, he had to guess, Keith and his parent’s bedrooms were. The kitchen was in the back of the house, given the sounds of cookery coming from the other room.

Lance had to admit, it wasn’t the kind of place he had imagined Keith living in. He’d somehow imagined one of those big city houses with a pool in the back, though thinking back he should have known better. Even the highest ranking members of the garrison didn’t have such places in the local area. He couldn’t think why he had assumed otherwise.

His eyes scanned over a collection of photographs that covered a whole table as well as the top of the fireplace. Clearly, Keith’s family was the type to keep photographs. In an attempt to satiate his curiosity in regards to his new teammate, Lance got up from his seat and began looked over the photos on the table.

There were several group photos that Lance glanced over, many of them made up of people in garrison uniform with a few distinctly non-human individuals thrown in. Whoever Keith’s mom was, she was definitely one of the lucky few who got to directly interact with the many alien visitors Earth got these days. Lance was a little jealous.

His eyes fixed on a frame that was bigger than the others. It was a large hollowed out display with several medals displayed along with a photo of a man in a full firefighter uniform. He read the name.

“That’s my dad.”

Lance turned to see Keith standing in the doorway drying his hands with a towel. He straightened himself, feeling embarrassed for snooping.

Keith quietly came over and stared at the photo forlornly, “There was a fire. Everyone told him not to go in, but he did anyway. Ever since then it’s just been me and mom.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I doubt anyone could have talked him out of it.” 

Lance didn’t say anything in reply. He hadn’t thought of Keith as the type to have lost a parent either. He was finding there were a lot of things he’d thought about Keith that weren’t quite true.

Glancing down at the collection of photos, he picked one up as a way to change the subject. It was a photo with two adults, a man, a woman, with three kids, one of whom could not more obviously have been Keith, as well as a large purple alien woman. He focused on the blond short-haired woman and asked, “I’m guessing this is your mom?”

Keith looked over at the photo, “Yeah. Us and a few family friends. Colleen was one of the people who’d look after me when my mom was busy.”

Lance raised his eyebrows. Colleen didn’t sound like an alien name, but then again, who was he to judge? He looked at Keith and saw that he was still staring sadly at the collection of pictures. Feeling a bit of lightening of the mood was in order, he said, “Well at least it’s true what they say. There are some real beauties in space.”

Keith’s brow creased as he gave Lance an odd look, “Are-Are you talking about my mom?”

Lance rolled his eyes. He hadn’t thought Keith would be THIS thick, “No, I don’t mean your astronaut mom. I mean the hot alien lady that’s with her.”

Keith looked confused for a moment before realization dawned, and his mouth opened wide. He stared at the photo with some sense of apprehension in his eyes.

“What is it?”

“Lance, that alien lady is my-”

There was the sound of a car pulling up outside.

“Who’s that?” Lance asked.

“Probably my mom.” Keith replied numbly, “She must be home early. Look, Lance, I need you to understand something about my mom.”

The sound of someone mounting the steps outside signaled her arrival at the door. The door swung open, and the same purple alien woman from the photo stepped through.

“Keith! I’m back. Kolivan wanted to hurry back to make preparation for-” She stopped and stared at the sight of Lance, “Who is this?”

“Lance,” Keith began slowly as he crossed the room and stood next to the woman, “this is my mother.”

* * *

 

Katie struggled onto the bike. She’d never been good at these things, but it was the quickest way for her to get where she needed to go without attracting too much attention. Now that she had the information they would need time itself was of the essence. 

At any time somebody might discover the steps she’d taken to get through the garrison’s security and immediately begin hunting for whoever it was who’d snuck in. That was why she had to hurry.

There was one person Katie could think of who might be willing to help her, and they were all the way out in the desert. It’d probably be dark before she could get there, but that suited Katie just fine. They’d be able to get more done under the cover of night. 

Kicking the bike stand away, and peddling as best she could along the uneven dirt road, Katie made her way out into the desert.


	6. Pidge (part 2)

Trigel brought up her planned trajectory and found she would be arriving on Earth in a little under a varga. Excellent, she was moving ahead of schedule for once. With any luck, she’d be able to avoid any reputation for being late. One couldn’t be  _ too  _ early.

Besides with the extra time, she may find time to sneak away and satiate her curiosity regarding her comrade’s proteges. She didn’t have to actually meet them in person, just pick up a few bits of information that would help her better understand what to look for in her own paladin. Proper introductions would have to be done eventually, however, Trigel didn’t see why she should have to walk in blind.

She knew the three were all young men, roughly the same age, and what their names were. Beyond that, she only knew what Alfor, Blaytz, and Gyrgan had told her. So Trigel was of the mind that more information could hardly hurt.

Their flight scores would be a decent place to start…

* * *

 

The dinner table was silent. Everyone made it a point to focus entirely on their food and not say anything. Which wasn’t difficult with their mouths full of delicious food.

Krolia wasn’t surprised. The boys clearly hadn’t been expecting Keith’s mother to be a Galra. Keith likely hadn’t thought to tell them.

This wasn’t the first time she’d experienced this particular misunderstanding. Right now they were just going through the motions. Krolia ate a forkful of some particularly delicious rice and waited for the inevitable question.

Finally, someone spoke.

“You guys think I added too much seasoning?” Hunk asked breaking the tension.

“I think it tastes okay,” Keith answered slowly, almost carefully.

“You sure?”

“Tastes better than a lot of the boxed rice I make,” Krolia added.

Hunk looked at her with a horrified expression.

“What?”

He looked about ready to begin a tirade until Lance broke in and awkwardly asked, “So… are you, like, adopted? Orrr..?”

_ Ah _ , Krolia thought,  _ there it is. _

Hunk swallowed nervously and looked at Lance with concern. Fearful that he had offended them.

Lance shrugged, “Look, I’m not trying to be rude. Just curious.”

Keith sighed, “No. No, I’m not.”

Lance glanced between mother and son and opened his mouth.

“I’m not adopted, Lance!” Keith yelled praying he could end this conversation before his mom-

“And I have the stretch marks to prove it!” 

Krolia grinned smugly and shoveled more food into her mouth as Keith’s face flushed red in embarrassment.

He pinched himself between the eyes and groaned, “Moooom.”

Lance snorted and broke into a laugh. He’d felt a little intimidated by Krolia at first, but that had quickly passed. He’d heard about Galra, and even spotted a few that worked at the garrison, but most of the things he had heard about them hadn’t really meshed well with a domestic environment. From what he’d heard, they were some of the fiercest warriors in the universe (or something like that) and the few he had seen certainly lived up to their intimidating reputation.

However Krolia was as natural in her home as any other mother would be, and Lance briefly wondered if perhaps he’d somehow misunderstood what he’d heard. He was having a hard time envisioning this woman firing a gun or wielding some big alien knife.

“Every time. You say that every time.” Keith groaned.

“You get that question a lot?” Hunk asked.

“All the time.” Krolia sighed, “Literally, all the time. However, it’s not that shocking. Keith takes after his father in a significant aspect.”

“You mean like how your purple and he’s not?” Lance asked lightheartedly.

“Precisely.”

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t even know you could do that.” Hunk said quietly.

“Yeah, well you learn something new every day.” Keith sarcastically muttered as he pushed the rice around on his plate, “Can we please move to a different subject now?”

“Fine, fine,” Krolia said lightly cutting her son a break, “how has training been going?”

No one answered. Lance and Hunk avoided Keith’s face.

“Not well?”

“Not well,” Keith grunted.

“Well, I do not suppose any of you are to blame.” Krolia’s voice had become disapproving, “Not with no one around to direct you. Honestly, I would do it myself but I’m afraid we’re strapped with this visit.” She paused and then asked, “King Alfor hasn’t introduced you to Lady Trigel has he?”

Keith frowned, “Well, no, but that’s not really his fault.”

“Hunk? Lance? What about you two?”

The two shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“Well, uh, I mean…” Lance began.

“We did just find out about this whole paladin thing like, I dunno, a month ago?” Hunk said, “I know that seems like a long time, but I’m still processing.”

“Look, mom, I know you think this would all go smoother if Alfor and the other’s were here, but we’re making progress on our own just fine.” Keith said rebelliously, “Right guys?”

Lance sucked in air through his teeth and hummed.

“Hunk?”

“Yeah, no, dude we kinda suck.”

Keith glared at their treachery.

“Well, thankfully, she should be arriving on Earth sometime early tomorrow.” Krolia’s voice was severe, “I’m sure tomorrow she will be very eager to meet all three of you.”

“Wait, really?!” Lance sat bolt upright while Hunk sank into his seat.

“Mom, are you serious?”

“It’s not the official reason for the visit, but I should not be surprised if while she is here she does not indulge her curiosity.” Krolia smiled.

“What’s the official reason?” Hunk asked.

Krolia’s smile fell.

“Oh, that’s…” she looked at Keith who was now staring intensely at his plate, “a sensitive topic.”

She had hoped such a non-specific answer would turn the course of the conversation. Unfortunately, the boys were better informed than she thought.

“Is it about the missing crew?” Lance asked, his mouth filled with food.

“You-you know about that?” 

“Well, yeah, everyone knows about that. It’s the only thing people have been talking about for weeks.”

“O-Oh really?” Krolia spoke to Lance but she couldn’t help but keep her eyes trained on Keith.

“Is it true the whole crew disappeared?” Hunk asked a tinge of fear in his voice.

“Yes.” 

“Any idea where they are?” Lance asked unable to hide his interest. 

She looked at Keith again who now sat motionless with his fork in his hand. His knuckles were white with the force of his grip.

Krolia breathed before replying, “No, and I fear there have been no new leads.”

Hunk and Lance jumped as Keith slammed a hand down on the table, clattering the dishes and cutlery, and stood up. He stood breathing hard as the two stared at him. Then, as though coming back to himself, he stammered, “I-I’m going up to my room.”

He left the table in a hurry with Krolia watching him go with a look of concern. Hunk and Lance sat watching the door long after Keith went through it.

“What was that about?” Hunk asked.

Krolia sighed. She’d feared this would happen the moment the missing crew had been brought up Now she was left to explain things.

“I’m sorry, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known.”

“Know what?”

“It’s…” Krolia paused. She was getting dangerously close to classified information now. Technically she wasn’t supposed to give too many details to civilians. Then again, two future paladins of Voltron could hardly be considered civilians, “It’s about the missing crew. We, Keith and I, knew some of the people involved.”

“Oh,” Lance looked down and stirred the food on his plate purposelessly, “didn’t know that.”

“We haven’t advertised the fact,” She sighed, “Keith has had enough to deal with. What with the lions and Voltron and everything. I didn’t want reporters coming around asking him questions. The truth is Commander Holt, his son, and Takashi Shirogane were all close family friends.”

Lance called back to the photos he’d seen in the other room and realized he had seen a few of the faces recently plastered on the news. He sank into his seat as all the little details he’d missed began to come together. Keith’s shorter temper in recent weeks, the way he reacted when they’d mentioned Shiro, and now this.

“Should  we go see him?” Hunk asked.

“No,” Krolia said carefully after a moment, “at least, not right now. I think he just needs a few minutes alone.”

She stood up, taking up her now empty plate and placing it in the sink. Turning on the tap, she filled up the sink. Hopefully, by the time they’d cleared up after dinner, Keith would be ready to come down again.

To her surprise, Hunk came up beside her and began to help with the dishes. Krolia made no protest. Clearly, he needed to be preoccupied just as much as she did.

As he was drying a fork, Hunk suddenly asked without looking up, “Excuse me, you don’t happen to have any cake pans, do you?”

* * *

 

As it turned out, one actually  _ could  _ be too early. Trigel was learning this the hard way as she stared out at a very empty hangar save for a handful of security guards who were trying very hard to look natural, and not at all inconvenienced. It was rather humiliating.

She’d gotten the calculations correct on the trip, but had forgotten to consider the time of day on Earth upon arrival. Worse, she’d arrived ahead of schedule. Chances were everyone she was supposed to talk to were already off duty for the night. Many of them may even already be asleep.

This wasn’t good. Instead of descending from her lion dramatically and meaningfully in front of an expectant crowd of garrison personnel, she’d be meeting with a group of tired, grumpy, early risers who were VERY unhappy to see her. Not the impression she had wanted to make on behalf of the Dalterion Belt.

_ Maybe I could get back in the lion and then just hang out on the orbiting moon until the right amount of time passes. Perhaps I could use the time to meditate or develop a new hobby. Reflect on the nature of reality and the universe _ . Trigel thought but then shook her head,  _ Nah _ .

Glancing around, it became clear just standing around wasn’t accomplishing anything. Trigel stepped away from the lion and watched as it sat back on its haunches and raised its barrier. Might as well look into those new paladins.

Maybe see if she could find any of that terran bean juice.

* * *

 

Dinner had been a disaster. Keith knew he shouldn’t have let all that talk get to him. Now Hunk and Lance probably thought he was a jerk.

He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at old pictures on his phone. One of him and Shiro together at the launching pad made him pause. That day felt like forever ago, even though Keith knew it had been less than a year since then.

Everyone had been kind to him following the incident. That was the worst part. Everyone, his mother, Alfor, Kolivan, they all made an effort to avoid talking about it in fear that it’d upset him.

Keith hated that. It was just like when his dad had died and people had avoided talking about it around him. They’d done that because they thought it’d make things easier. Ironically, it was precisely this behavior that had made Keith realize his dad wasn’t coming back.

Except Shiro  _ wasn’t  _ dead. He couldn’t be. Keith felt that he’d have known somehow if he was.

Somewhere out there, Shiro was alive. Trying to get home or otherwise awaiting rescue. The mere thought of it made Keith restless.

He had to fight the urge to take a craft and go out to look for Shiro. A part of him thought it was the only thing he could do to help. Just sitting around waiting for news made him feel useless.

But there were complications. There was his mother and King Alfor to consider. Not to mention all the training he still had to go through with Hunk and Lance.

Keith knew Shiro wouldn’t have wanted him to ignore his paladin training in favor of looking for him. He would have said something about having to think of the whole universe and not just one person. A stance that was difficult for Keith to get behind given his certainty that, had their roles been reversed, Shiro would have done everything in his power to find him.

Letting himself fall back onto his bed, Keith closed his eyes and tried to relax. He’d have to go back downstairs and face his mom eventually, and he didn’t want to end up snapping again. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the quiet and familiar feel of his bedroom as he dozed.

Keith awoke with a start when something clattered against his bedroom window. Without even a thought he grabbed ed the Galran knife from under his pillow and turned to face the window. Even with the darkness of night, he could make out the top rungs of a ladder through a pane of glass.

A hand came into view and tapped on the window, followed by a head of sandy blonde hair growing from a face with a very impatient expression.

Keith lowered his blade and said in disbelief as he opened the window, “Pidge?!”

“It’s about time!” She said through chattering teeth as she scrambled into the room, “It’s f-freezing out there! I’ve been throwing rocks at your window for fifteen minutes!”

“Did-Did you break into our shed?” Keith asked looking at the ladder, “Why didn’t you just knock?!”

“I was afraid Krolia might answer. Now keep your voice down.”

Keith wanted to ask why his mom answering the door would be a problem. He wanted to know why Katie was here after sundown, why she’d snuck into his room, and why they needed to be quiet. He summed it up by asking, “What are you doing here?”

Pidge rubbed her arms to warm up after growing cold in the desert night air. Not bringing a jacket had proven a bad idea. At Keith’s question, she stopped and gave Keith a serious look, “I need your help.”

The Holts had been good friends of Krolia’s since before Keith was born. Colleen had even volunteered to look after Keith whenever Keith’s own mother had to go off-planet. As a result, he was more than a little acquainted with Katie and her family. Enough to have a sneaking shadow of suspicion of what it was she wanted.

Still, he asked, “With… what?”

Before she could reply, there came a knock on the door. Pidge ducked behind the bed as Keith called out uncertainly, “Yes?”

To his surprise, Lance’s voice came through the door, “You decent?”

“Uh… yes?” Keith said without thinking though he quickly realized his mistake when he heard Pidge’s hand make contact with her forehead. He scrambled to correct himself, No, I-I mean-”

But it was too late. Lance pushed the door open and glanced around the room, clearly taking the chance to get a look at his private room. Keith was regretting not tidying up his bedroom along with the rest of the house. Or at least bothered to pick up his laundry.

“Your mom got called out for some business or other and asked us to stick around to tell you,” Lance explained his eyes still scanning across the room.

“Called out? For what?”

Lance shrugged, “Dunno, she didn’t say.”

Keith thought that he would leave now that the message was delivered but instead he came further into the room and actually sat on the edge of the bed. Somehow managing to miss Pidge hiding just out of sight behind him.

Then Hunk came bustling in, balancing three plates expertly in his two strong hands. Each with a delicious-looking slice of cake on it.

“I made dessert!” He announced as he set all three plates on Keith’s bedside table, “ I would’ve made coffee to go with it but that’s not really good for you this late at night.”

Keith gaped. He was at a loss for what to do. Pidge clearly didn’t want to be seen, but he couldn’t think of a way to get Hunk and Lance out of the room without arousing suspicion. Worse, the two were clearly noticing his discomfort.

“Hey, about dinner,” Lance began, “your mom told us about… well, everything.”

“Sh-she did?” He could hear Pidge’s intake of breath. How the other two managed to miss it, he couldn’t say.

“Yeah,” Hunk took up the topic scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “Look, we’re sorry we brought it all up like that. We wouldn’t have done it if we’d known what it meant to you.”

“Oh. Th-thanks.” Keith couldn’t help but appreciate the sentiment though he wished it had come under less stressful circumstances.

On some spur of the moment inspiration, Keith edged around the room towards the door. Hoping doing so would pull their attention away from behind the bed. Hopefully, it would give PIdge enough time to hide under it. 

It did the trick, and Lance and Hunk both followed him with their eyes from their place on the bed. Although their gaze was more confused by the sudden movement rather than merely distracted.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m, uh, I’m fine.” Keith stammered.

“You sure? You haven’t even touched your cake.” Hunk said gesturing to one of the plates.

“I will. I’m just, uh… letting it sit?”

They both stared. 

Hunk, in particular, looked horrified.

“But it’ll dry out!”

“I… like it dry?” Keith tried.

Hunk spluttered but lance cut in before he could get started.

There was stuff that needed saying, and it’d never get around to being said if Hunk was allowed to go on a rant about letting good cake go dry.

“Look man, we haven’t gotten a great start. Especially not with the whole paladin training thing.” 

As Lance spoke, Pidge’s head rose from behind the bed. Much to Keith’s horror. Insofar as he knew, Pidge didn’t know anything about Keith’s succession as Red Paladin. Let alone that there were others.

“Hunk and I aren’t exactly top of the class,” Lance continued, “and I’m sure you’d have preferred someone with a better reputation. Like Griffin, or one the other hotshots. But the lions picked US, so you’re just gonna have to make due.”

Pidge slowly rose further. Forming a massive grin on her face that Keith didn’t like the look of.

“We’re all gonna be piloting the lions and forming Voltron and all that junk one day, so you might as well get used to us now-” Lance stopped, “Dude, what’re you looking at?”

Keith’s face had gone pale. Pidge was now standing at her full height (as small as that was) behind Lance and Hunk. Then, almost as though they were being moved by a set of complex wheels and pulleys, they both simultaneously turned around.

Pidge stared hard at them.

They stared back.

Then Hunk whispered to Lance, “How much do you think she heard?”

A comment that earned him an annoyed look.

Finally, Pidge said, with a hint of humor in her voice, “I’ll take some of that cake.”

* * *

 

This had not been what Trigel had been expecting. She certainly hadn’t expected anything too amazing. After all, these new paladins were really still children. Even so, these recent flight scores did not give her much confidence. 

Individually things were quite what one would expect of adolescents fresh to the field. Young Keith was as skilled as she’d expected, if prone to doing things his own way. Lance was less impressive but still a passable pilot so long as he wasn’t trying to show off. Meanwhile, Hunk lacked much piloting experience but far surpassed the other two in practical knowledge and engineering.

Put all together on the same team, however, and the scores collectively tanked.

Trigel knew better than to place too much weight on numerical scoring systems when it came to judging the abilities of young students, but even so, this was foreboding. If Zarkon had gotten hold of this information it would be a long time before even Alfor could convince him to overlook them. 

She drummed her fingers on the console as she thought it over.

It seemed incongruous to assume the lions had simply chosen poorly. However, all information immediately available to her did not give the impression that the three were a very compatible team. As they would be expected to be as paladins of Voltron.

_ Then again _ , she thought musingly,  _ one could have said the same of us once upon a time. _

No one in their right mind would have called herself and her four companions a ‘natural team’ back when they had first begun their adventures together. In fact, the smart money would have been on Blaytz and Zarkon killing one another whilst Alfor somehow got himself killed in the crossfire. All while herself and Gyrgan stood on the sidelines, salvaging whatever they could for their own interests.

That the five of them had grown to become such a tight-knit team, not only in the lions but in their diplomatic relations, would have been viewed as something of a miracle.

Besides, the three were not yet part of a complete set. There remained two lions who had yet to choose any kind of successor. Perhaps once all five were found, their apparent lack of team cohesion would change.

It felt unlikely from a purely logical perspective, but Trigel had long ago learned that people and the grander universe at large rarely ever functioned on a purely logical level. Especially when it came to forces well beyond Trigel’s understand or control. Amongst which, the lions were definitely a part.

Still, there was more information Trigel felt she could gain about the new paladins. As well as about the humans and the planet Earth in general. Sadly, given it was still so late (or early as the case may be) there was no one she could ask.

Yet her sense of curiosity refused to be quieted. She did not suppose anyone would mind too much if she continued satiating her hunger for knowledge. At least for the time being.

* * *

 

“So… were you going to tell us you had a sister?” Lance asked taking a shot in the dark.

“I’m nwot hwis swister,” Pidge said between mouthfuls of cake.

“Napkin?” Hunk asked awkwardly offering her a small paper square.

“Nwah,” Pidge replied between messy chews, “I’m gwood.”

“Your… cousin?” Lance guessed again, “On your dad's side?”

“No,” Keith said shortly.

“Well, who is she then?! And how’d she get in here?!” Lance demanded.

He didn’t know how he was going to explain to the garrison, the paladins, much less Blaytz, how he’d let their secret slip to some random girl.

“This is Pidge.” Keith explained, “She’s a… friend.”

“Katie Holt.” Pidge corrected after she’d finished chewing and managed to gulp down the whole mouthful. “Only my friends can call me Pidge.”

“Okay, but why are you here?” Hunk asked nervously, “Also, you’re not gonna tell anyone about, well, what you heard.”

“Nah,” PIdge smirked, “so long as you give me what I came here for.”

“And that is?”

“I need a pilot.”

Lance’s eyebrows went up, “Go on.”

Reaching into her pocket, she drew out a small USB, “I got some information on the missing crew from the garrison. Including when they disappeared and where. I need a pilot to get me out there.”

Keith stared at the device with a strange look in his eye.

“Hold on, hold on,” Hunk stood up, “Why do you wanna go looking for those guys in space, a-and how did you get that information?”

“Because,” Here Pidge’s face became harder, “the garrison commander on that trip was my father.” Then, as though that bombshell hadn’t been enough, “As to how I got it, how do you think? I didn’t exactly ask nicely.”

“Oh, OH,” the realization hit Hunk like a truck, “Oh my gosh you… you broke into the garrison?!”

“Yeah, I did,” Pidge said smugly.

Lance looked at her with admiration, “That. Is so cool.”

“LANCE!” Keith shouted in horror.

“What? It IS!”

“She broke into a major government facility! Pidge, do you have ANY idea how much trouble you could get into?! How much trouble WE could get into?!”

“I don’t care! My dad and brother have been missing for almost a month, and all they can say when Mom and I ask for information is, ‘We are doing all we can. Leave it to the professionals’. Well, I’ve left it to the professionals and they’ve done NOTHING.” Pidge yelled, “I came here because I thought you of all people would understand. Don’t you want Shiro back?!”

Keith’s eyes widened and his body went stiff.

“Hey, let’s just everyone calm down, okay?” Hunk said coming between the two, “Just take a deep breath, relax, and not break into a government facility.”

He looked at everyone else in the room with a hopeful smile, but they all just stared blankly at him before refocusing on one another.

“Of course I want to save Shiro, but I-” He hesitated, “I’m a paladin. Or going to be anyway.”

“So what?” Pidge snapped, “That means you have to just abandon the people you care about when they actually need you? Is THAT what it means to be a paladin?”

Her piercing gaze drifted between the three boys as they all nervously tried to avoid being pinned down.

“In that case, you can keep it.” She spat as she turned for the door, “I’ll find my own way into space. Thanks for nothing.”

“Pidge, wait,” Keith said hesitantly.

“What?! You gonna rat me out to your mom?”

“No,” Lance cut in crossing the room to stand next to her. “We’re coming with you!”

PIdge looked at him as though seeing him for the first time.

“Lance, you can’t.” Hunk quailed, “I know last time things turned out okay, but this time Gyrgan and the guys aren’t here to vouch for us.”

“Exactly! It’s not like we’re taking the lions out for a joyride. Hardly anyone knows we got picked to be paladins anyway, so doing this will hardly hurt Alfor or the others reputations.” 

Keith chewed on his lower lip. Lance did have a point there. With this whole thing being kept secret Alfor could hardly suffer if they got caught. But that still left his mom. Keith had done a lot of things to worry her over the years. It didn’t seem fair to do it again. However, a deep part of Keith knew that, even with everything she said, his mom would hardly have ignored the opportunity to help save one of her friends if the opportunity presented itself.

He hesitated.

Lance sighed. 

“Look I… don’t want Blaytz to be disappointed in me. I may not have known about this whole paladin thing for as long as Keith here, but the guys basically been my honorary uncle since I was ten. I don’t want to let him down. But if doing that means not doing the right thing by Katie here, then maybe… maybe I shouldn’t be a paladin.” He looked over at Hunk almost apologetically, “I don’t expect you to go along with me on this. But I’m going.”

“Ah, dude,” tears came to Hunk’s eyes as he moved forward and picked Lance up in a bear hug, “You know I can’t leave you hanging.”

“Well two outta three isn’t bad,” Pidge muttered gratefully. Then asked suddenly, “You guys… do know how to fly a ship right?”

Lance snorted, “Of course we do. I’m so great at flying in tight spaces they call me the Tailor.”

He wiggled a suggestive eyebrow at Pidge who just stared.

Lance faltered, “C-cause I… Cause I thread the  _ needle _ ?”

She immediately turned to Hunk, “What about you?”

“Ehhh,” Hunk said moving his hand from side to side.

“How about me?” 

The three turned to see Keith pulling a jacket on over his black shirt. 

“What about the whole responsibility thing?” Pidge asked.

“Well,” Keith hesitated, “I did know you and Shiro before Alfor, and I’m not actually a paladin  _ yet  _ so… I guess for now I have a responsibility to you guys first.”

Pidge smiled at him gratefully and hugged him around the waist.

“Also I’m pretty sure you all biked here and there’s no way you’re going to make it back to the Garrison before morning like that.”

“Oh, what?” Lance asked his voice returning to the slightly aggressive tone he typically used on Keith, “You got any better ideas, wise guy?”

* * *

 

“AAAAAAAAA” Everyone screamed and clung to each other as Keith sped across the desert on his hoverbike.

“Will you guys cut it out!” He screamed over the sound of the wind. “If you keep screaming like that, one of you is going to swallow a-”

There was the sound of gagging from behind.

“-bug. One of you is going to swallow a bug.”

Keith glared at the dark desert through his goggles. Honestly, it was like none of them had traveled over fifty in the open air before.

“Pidge, hey Pidge!”

“What?!” she screamed back.

“What’s the plan here?!” 

“What plan?!”

“The plan to get a ship at the garrison!”

“OH!” Pidge paused.

After a while, Keith asked, “Well?!”

“I, uh, I don’t have one!” She admitted, “I never thought I’d get this far!”

At that Keith swerved the hoverbike to the side, causing Lance to screech as they came to a sudden dust-filled halt.

“Okay, we need a plan.”

“Ugh, we can figure that out once we’re at the garrison,” Pidge said.

“We ARE at the garrison!” Keith said gesturing over a ridge where the garrison compound sat.

“Oh,” Pidge got off the bike unsteadily and watched as Lance toppled over and Hunk got sick over the side. She was beginning to have doubts about their chances. 

Stowing away her misgivings, Pidge pulled out a pair of binoculars from her backpack and peered through them over the ridge.

“Securities tighter.” She observed, “I mean what with everything that's happened they’ve probably increased the guards.”

“They probably would after Lance and I snuck in.” Hunk admitted awkwardly, “It was a bit too easy for Lance to get that code.”

“That’s probably just because you were already inside.” Pidge said without looking away, “Avoiding people inside is easy compared to getting past the patrols outside. Trust me on this.”

“Wait didn’t you say you already broke in earlier? Why don’t we just go in the same way you did?” Hunk asked.

“Because chances are they’ve noticed the breach by now.” She explained, “The securities not so terrible that no one is going to notice a series of open vents.”

“Look, I… might know of a way in,” Keith admitted. “I grew up around the garrison, and I snuck in more than once.”

“So what your saying is that this isn’t your first time breaking in?” Lance said as he unsteadily got back on his legs and then added under his breath, “How did  _ you  _ become one of the garrisons golden boys?”

Keith glared at him but ignored the comment, “Look there are old tunnels under the garrison. They were made during the last World War for transports. A few connect right under this posting. So if we can just get through an outside entrance without being seen, we can make our way through the tunnel and into the compounds underground.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at him doubtfully.

“Isn’t that place falling apart?” Hunk asked, “I dunno how I feel about crawling around in some musty moldy tunnels that might cave in on us.”

“That place is a maze,” Pidge added, “One wrong turn and we could be trapped down there for days. Assuming we get out at all.”

“It’s our best shot at getting inside,” Keith stressed.

“So you’ve got a map?” Lance asked.

“Well… no, but do you have any better ideas?”

Silence answered him.

“I could see about finding a map if I can remotely connect to the garrison database.” Pidge said slowly, “But they’ll be bound to notice me accessing the system, though they might not know what information I take.”

“Could you do it in the tunnels?”

“No, I wouldn’t be able to get a signal.”

That discouraged Keith a little. He’d visited the tunnels with Thace in the past, and he knew his way around a few of them. However, all the tunnels he’d visited had been from the entrance in the lower levels and back. He wasn’t positive he could navigate from a yet unknown entrance to the same opening from back then.

However, he wasn’t willing to give in.

“Then we either go in blind and keep the secrecy or get a map and risk putting the place on alert.”

“Who said we’re going in that way?” Lance demanded, “Just cause it’s your idea doesn’t make it the best one.”

“Because it’s the ONLY one.” He then added feeling rather annoyed, “If you can’t handle it then go back.”

It was Lance’s turn to glare.

Hunk looked uncomfortable and glanced between the two. Opening his mouth intending to try and make some kind of calming remarks (though what they would be he didn’t know) he was cut short by a sudden exclamation from Pidge.

“Got it!”

“G-Got it? Got what?” Hunk asked frightened that he already knew the answer.

“The map, duh,” She closed her laptop, “I managed to access the information from a backchannel. It’ll be noticed but probably not for a while.”

“B-but we haven’t decided to do that yet!” Hunk said desperately.

“Then keep arguing about it,” Pidge replied harshly. “I’m going in. With or without any of you.”

They watched horrified as she finished putting things back in her bag, slung it on her back, and began to march off. 

Keith was the first to regain his senses, “Pidge! Pidge wait up! At least let me hide the bike!”

* * *

 

Veronica turned over in her bunk. She knew she should be sleeping. Lord knows she would need it in preparation for tomorrow.

But she was finding that to be easier said than done. The stressful uncertainty of what, precisely, she intended to do upon coming face to face with the green paladin was making a relaxing night’s sleep hard to manage. Which only made her more frustrated and therefore made sleep even harder to grasp.

Turning over again, Veronica listened for any signs that her bunkmate was still awake. If so, maybe she would be willing to manage some midnight small talk to ease her mind. However, the silence seemed to indicate Acxa was either heavily asleep or otherwise dead.

A quick peep over the edge proved both to be false. The bunk was empty.

Rolling back onto her back, Veronica sighed in disappointment. Another night of her alien roommate spending the night somewhere else. 

Really, she knew she should have been happy. After all, Acxa’s frequent absences meant that Veronica essentially had her own room. An enviable position for anyone living in a cramped military base.

However, she couldn’t help but worry if she’d done something to offend her. It wasn’t that Veronica felt that she was somehow owed Acxa’s friendship, and if her air had been purely one of disinterest then Veronica would have been more than happy to leave her alone. But somehow it didn’t feel like that. 

Acxa always seemed to be on guard with everyone. Not even when she was off duty. Veronica couldn’t really name a time she had ever seen Acxa truly relaxed. Even the few times she had come in while Acxa was asleep on the bottom bunk, she couldn't help but observe that she lay like someone ready to wake up and go at any moment.

But that in itself wasn’t weird. They were, technically, in the military. Being ready to immediately get up and going was part of the job. Plus, Acxa was part Galra and they were said to be some of the most naturally talented soldiers and warriors the universe over. So her stiff sleeping might’ve been quite natural for her. 

Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Acxa was too cautious. Like she expected everyone around her to turn on her at any moment, and was just waiting for the first swing.

Veronica rubbed her eyes and groaned in sleepy irritation. She really was thinking too much. All she really had was conjecture and the feeling something was wrong. There was nothing solid to suggest anything of the kind.

_ Just go to sleep, _ Veronica told herself as she turned on her side and closed her eyes,  _ You can think about it all tomorrow. For now, just lay back, relax, and- _

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

The alarm blared through the barracks ruining any chance for a comfortable night’s sleep.

Veronica cussed at the empty room.

* * *

 

“Oh no,” Hunk whispered as the sirens blared around them.

“That was fast,” Lance muttered.

“Faster than I thought,” Pidge added worriedly.

“Come on we’re almost to the hangar.” Keith urged as he peered around the corner to check for any guards.

“Considering the breach is technological in nature, that means there’s no reason for anyone to come to the hangar right?” Hunk looked at his friends for support, “Right?”

No one answered him.

“Okay, the door to the hangar is just down this hall,” Keith said.

“Sweet,” Lance sighed, “now we just gotta take our time, move quietly, and don’t draw any attention to-

“You there!”

All four turned around to see a man in garrison uniform walking towards them.

“What are you cadets doing out this late?!”

His tone was dire.

Keith sucked air in through his teeth and said, “Run.”

They all booked it around the corner. Sounds of panicked shouting echoed through the hallway behind them. The door to the hangar lay just a short distance ahead, but the sounds of shouting increased as the emergency horn continued to blare.

Keith reached the door first, prying the sliding doors open as he rushed through, pausing only after crossing the threshold. Lance came after him, stumbling in and nearly tripping as he came to a stop. Pidge and Hunk lagged behind the guard mere feet behind them both.

Pidge managed to pull ahead and take a leap of faith towards the door. She was rewarded as she got through the door before tripping and landing hard on the ground.

Hunk tried to push himself to run harder as he heard the running steps of the garrison officer literally right behind him, even feeling the brush of his fingertips as he tried to grasp the back of his shirt. Then, at the worst possible time, he lost his footing.

Falling forward, Hunk had just a moment to react. His body following some track he was not fully cognitive of, Hunk tucked his head downward and his body curled as he fell forward. The momentum pushing him forward as he essentially somersaulted across the floor. Barely making it through the closing door behind him.

“Lock it. Lock it. LOCK IT!” Lance screamed Keith clumsily navigated the doors shutdown feature.

There could hear the officer banging on the metal door on the other side, and continued screaming as he spoke some sort of muffled command, likely through some sort of radio.

“He saw us, he saw us!” Hunk repeated nervously, “We are gonna be in so so much trouble.”

“We’re gonna be in a little more than  _ trouble  _ if they get reinforcements here before we can take off,” Keith said severely as his eyes scanned over the ships. He grunted in frustration, “Dammit, most of these are one or two-seaters. Someone might need to get left behind…”

Pidge’s eyes were also scanning across the hangar, but they continued on long after Keith had stopped.

“I guess that means me and Lance,” Hunk muttered.

“What?” Keith asked in surprise, “No, I-I didn’t mean-”

“Didn’t you?” Lance asked trying to keep the accusation out of his voice under the circumstances but not quite managing, “I mean who else would get left behind?”

“I-I don’t know!”

Pidge stopped and stared at the thing sitting upright on the far side of the hangar, holding her gaze on it for a long moment. She felt her legs move across the span of the large open room of their own volition. 

Behind her, Pidge could vaguely hear Lance suggest, “I mean, I guess we could try and find one with a hull and ride in there?” 

“Are you kidding?!” Hunk’s farthing voice sounded horrified, “The decompression alone would kill us the second we hit the upper atmosphere!”

Keith made some sort of remark followed by a retort by Lance but she couldn’t clearly hear either. She stopped at the foot of the thing that had so riveted her attention. Before her loomed the biggest ship she had ever laid eyes upon, and if she hadn’t had foreknowledge, she might not have even recognized it as a ship.

“Pidge? Pidge, where did you go off now?!” Keith came running up behind her, “Can you not keep running off?! We don’t have time to keep-”

He stopped when he became aware of what she was looking at. Lance and Hunk trotted behind Keith and came to a stop at his side, all of them following Pidges gaze up to where the Green Lion loomed above them.

“What… is this doing here?” Hunk asked breaking the silence, “Didn’t your mom say it wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow?”

“I-I… I don’t know.” Keith admitted.

Pidge’s eyes moved from the lion to Keith. She gave him an uneasy smile.

“No.” He said harshly.

“But it’ll hold all of us-”

“NO. People still haven't gotten over me taking the Red Lion when I was TEN. I am NOT doing that again.”

She switched her eyes to Lance and Hunk.

“But you guys are paladins right?? That means you can fly it.”

“Can we?” Hunk asked, “I-I mean I was functioning under the impression of one pilot per lion. At least that's what it sounded like when it was explained to me.”

“Yeah, I got that impression too,” Lance admitted.

“That’s because it’s true.” Keith glared, “I’m sorry Pidge, but Alfor said only the chosen paladin could fly each lion. None of us could fly it even if we wanted to.”

“But-” She attempted to protest, only to stop when she heard a very loud, very clear, very nearby slurping.

They all turned towards it.

Trigel lowered the small styrofoam cup of coffee and stared at the four children, all of whom stared back. Licking the coffee off her lips she took a moment to take in the situation. There were four children, three of whom had faces Trigel knew she could place, all of whom were standing within the hangar in front of her lion as a high alert siren rang throughout the facility.

She felt that some reaction to the situation was in order.

“Hello.”

None of them replied before Hunk risked a shaky reply of, “Uh… hi?”

“You are not supposed to be here.” She was speaking to all of them, but her eyes were fixated onto Pidge as the only outsider. Pidge stared back.

“Uh, uh, no.” Keith stammered nervously. It was not hard for him to place who exactly it was that he was speaking to and exactly how this whole situation must have appeared, “b-but we-I can explain-”

“You’re not supposed to be here either,” Pidge said loud and clear.

Trigel’s eyes widened as all three of the boys looked at her horrified.

“I assure you, I have full permission to enter the garrison.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow morning.” Pidge stated simply. “Why are you here NOW.”

“I showed up early.”

“But your authorization only goes into effect in the morning, right?” Pidge only had the vaguest sense that this was entirely true, but she carried on regardless, “Did you even get radio approval to land here?”

A moment of silence passed. Trigel’s eyes did not break from Pidge’s as the boys stood stock still awaiting a response.

Slowly Trigel raised the cup to her lips and took another long sip. She swallowed.

“Touche.” She narrowed her eyes on the tiny human, “That does not, however, change the fact that you have not explained your presence.”

“Oh, well, see that’s because-” Hunk began but quickly faltered at Pidge again cut in.

“I need a ship.”

“For what purpose?”

“Should-Should we even try to-” Lance muttered but was predictably ignored.

“To go look for my dad and brother.”

Trigel fell silent, her eyes glossing over in deep thought.

“Are you perchance referring to Commander Holt?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Trigel frowned, “How did you get in?”

“We snuck in.” 

“Do not be coy.”

“Too  bad.”

Trigel sighed. Why must some children be so troublesome?

“And the alarm? I assume you tripped some kind of security alarm?”

“No. They probably just detected the data breach.”

For once the green paladin looked surprised, “Data breach?”

“Yeah. From when I hacked the system.”

“You hacked the-” She stopped, “Ah, I see. You are lying to me.”

Pidge flushed, “Am not!”

“You expect me to believe a mere child breached the security that I myself had a hand in-”

“I,” Keith took a step back as Pidge’s voice became dark, “am NOT a child.”

Trigel took a calming breath and tried to think. She had the authority to get the three boys out of this. Though given their actions she was not certain she could see them as trustworthy of the lions. The girl was an entirely different matter. She was merely a civilian, and while Trigel sympathized with her motivations, she was not so soft-hearted as to give in to what amounted to a convenient sob story.

She was about to order them to stand down and wait for the garrison security to arrive but stopped when a sensation crawled through the back of her mind. The familiar purr of Green vibrated through her mind. Transfixing her eyes on the girl, she watched with considerable interest as she became incredibly uncomfortable. 

Pidge blinked and shook her head, shifting on her feet uncomfortably as she tried to focus on herself on something. Confusion and discomfort camped on her face, as her eyes glanced over at the lion, before refocusing onto Trigel.

“I-I’m going,” Pidge said uncomfortably, clearly having lost her nerve. “You aren’t going to stop me.”

However Trigel was no longer looking at her, instead, she was staring up at the lion.

“I see,” Trigel spoke just under her breath, “There is no fighting it. Very well.”

Pidge stiffened as Trigel moved forward, finishing off the rest of the cup as she approached, before crumbling it up and letting it drop to the floor. She sighed and said in defeat, “Come with me. The rest of you stay out here.”

Everyone, save for Trigel, jumped as the Green Lion’s barrier suddenly fell and knelt, opening its mouth to the floor.

“Come along now.” Pidge jumped as the paladin laid a hand on her shoulder, “We do not have all night.”

“But-But-” she stammered as she was led into the ship.

“Do not fight it.” Trigel sighed and unwilling said, “It is fate.”

Pidge stared at her in wonder as she was stiff let through the ship into the lion’s cockpit. 

It was… unlike anything she’d seen before. Pidge knew about ships. She’d seen plenty of diagrams in books and had even seen quite a few up close thanks to her parent’s authorization. However, she had never seen anything quite this… advanced.

Trigel led her to the pilot's chair and removed her hand from her shoulder.

“Sit.”

It wasn’t a request.

Pidge sat.

Outside the boys watched in wonder as the lion rose from its haunches and roared. As the roar died away it jumped from the hangar’s floor and took off. As the watched the figure disappear through the open hangar door, Keith finally found his voice.

“You have GOT to be kidding me.”

“Wait, wait, what just happened?” Hunk asked.

“I think Pidge is a paladin?” Lance suggested, “Maybe?”

“Oh.” Hunk stared out at the distant fading light of the lion, “Wait shouldn’t we have gotten on-”

The locked door gave way and the whole hangar became filled with officers. All three boys raised their hands in surrender as Hunk finished with a sigh, “We should’ve gotten on the lion.”

* * *

 

“Alright I believe this proves you are worthy,” Trigel said as the lion began to breach the upper atmosphere, “now if you would only turn around and return to the hangar-”

“I… I can’t.” Pidge stammered.

Trigel sighed, “Of course you can. I know you wish to rescue your family, but running cocksure in without a plan is foolish. Now turn this ship around so that I may properly explain the role of a paladin to you.”

“No, I mean I REALLY can’t.” Pidge took her hands off the controls and raised them in the air in surrender, “I’m not piloting this thing.”

Trigel watched in horror as the controls moved of their own volition. She grasped the handle and tried to pull it back into a full stop but found she couldn’t. 

“Oh.”

“Is-Is that supposed to happen?” Pidge asked hopefully.

“No.”

They both sat in a state of apprehension as the Green Lion left the planet earth far far behind.

Pidge managed a smile, “I guess we’re going where I want.”

Trigel looked at her, at the controls, and then out the window.

She groaned, “Oh quiznak.”


	7. Shiro (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This HUGE chapter is a result of the combined efforts of both Cutekittenlady and Eastofthemoon.  
> We both worked on this chapter together rather than just one of us tackling this monster.  
> Can you tell which of us wrote which scenes?

The cell was cold.  Matt rubbed his fingers to warm them up and wrapped the thin blanket around his shoulders.  Sam barely looked as he felt his father sit next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

“Nothing like good old fashioned body heat to warm you up,” Sam whispered to his son.

Matt gave a bitter smile as he leaned against him.  Just a few weeks ago, Matt had been excited to go on this exploration mission with his father.  If anyone had told him that he would end up being kidnapped by space pirates and freezing in some dark corners of a ship, he would have assumed it was some sort of nightmare.

Matt glanced to the door to ensure there was no guard listening before he leaned over and whispered into his father’s ear.  “Is the transmitter still working?”

Sam lifted up his wrist and held up the black bracelet the pirates had assumed was nothing but cheap Earth jewelry.  

“Yes, so far,” Sam whispered and sighed.  “Although, the signal is still weak.”

Matt’s felt his heart sink a little.  On the one hand, they had been very lucky the pirates had never discovered the emergency transmitter, but on the other, the signal was short range.  A ship would have to be very close to pick up the signal and Matt doubted many would want to approach a large armed vessel like this one.

In other words, the chances of them being rescued were close to zero.

“I just hope Shiro is alright,” Matt whispered.

Sam’s eyes narrowed.  “I wish to believe that since the captain wants Shiro for his crew he wouldn’t harm him..but we don’t know for certain.”

“That doesn’t mean they wouldn’t resort to hurting him to try to convince him to join them,” Matt muttered bitterly.

Sam gave a grim nod.  Shiro would rather die than be part of a pirate crew that had just kidnapped them, but that didn’t mean the captain wouldn’t resort to more violent methods to convince Shiro to change his mind.

“There has to be a way to get out of here,” Matt muttered.  “The longer we wait, the more Shiro could be in danger or worse yet-”

Sam patted his shoulder.  “I know, son, but all we can do is wait.  An opportunity will appear, we just have to be patient.”

Matt knew that, but that didn’t make it any easier.  

They heard footsteps.  Matt glared as the door opened and one of the pirates appeared.

“Captain says it’s time to send that ransom message to your people,” the pirate sneered he stepped aside as another larger pirate entered held out her sword.  “Follow me, so you can be present for the recording.”

Matt growled but felt his father pat his shoulder to calm him.

The larger pirate forced Matt and Sam to their feet.  “Get going, and no funny business,” she snapped as she shoved them out into the hallway.

Matt shot them a glare as they were marched down the hall.

“The Garrison doesn’t take demands from pirates,” Sam said as they walked.  “We already told you this.”

The smaller pirate huffed.  “Well, if they want you two back in one piece they will have to-”

Suddenly, the whole ship shook.  They all barely kept their balance as a loud rumble echoed throughout the ship.

“What was that?!” Matt called out.

The pirates looked equally stunned until a siren blared throughout the hall.

“Under attack!” a voice broke out.  “Everyone to their stations! It’s the Green-”

The voice was cut off.  The larger pirate’s eyes widened.  “Who the quiznack could be attacking us?!”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” the smaller pirate snapped as he reached for Sam.  “You two are going back to your cell until-”

The ship shook again.  Matt bolted and shoved the pirate causing him to fall and slam into the other.  Matt would have loved to watch them both tumble to the ground, but instead, he grabbed his father and ran.

“Let’s go!” Matt yelled.

“What?!” Sam shouted back.  “Son, what are you-”

“You said we had to wait for the right moment.  What better moment than now?!”

“When the ship is under attack?!” Sam cried and the ship shook again.

“The pirates are all distracted,” Matt said as they turned the corner.  “It’s our best chance.”

Sam sighed but kept his pace.  “I hate to say it, but you’re right.”  He pointed ahead. “Turn left ahead. I remember hearing them mutter that’s where the escape pods are.”

Matt didn’t argue.  Orders for pirates to run to their stations rang throughout the ship.  Matt prayed none would spot them but a pirate blocked their path and held a gun at them. 

“Halt if you don’t want me shooting your brains out!” the pirate ordered.

 Matt cursed, but his father stormed ahead and ducked as the pirate shot at him.  Sam then seized the pirate’s arm and flipped him against the wall. Matt watched stunned as the pirate moaned and slummed downward.

“Whoa, Dad,” Matt said impressed.  “Where did you learn that?”

Sam chuckled.  “Krolia gave me a few pointers on self-defense.”  He beckoned towards him. “Come on, we don’t have much time.”

Matt obeyed as the dashed inside.  They found the escape pods, but they were smaller than Matt had imagined.  

“It might be a bit snug,” Sam commented as he opened the hatch, “but we should both be able to fit inside.”

“Will these things be able to take us back to Earth?” Matt asked.

“No idea, but it’s the best chance we have,” Sam said grimly.  “Our biggest problem is to figure out how to get the hanger door open so we can get out.” 

Matt frowned.  “Maybe we can-”

A laser blast flew over his head.  The humans whirled around and saw pirates racing towards them.

“We got company!” Matt cried.

“Get inside,” Sam ordered as he opened the hatch.  “Now!”

Matt jumped inside as his father climbed into the front seat.  More blasters were fired as Sam shut the hatch.

“What do we do now?” Matt asked as he watched the pirates get closer.  “We’re just sitting ducks here.”

“I don’t know,” Sam argued as he looked over the controls.  “Maybe we can control the hangar doors from here-”

He was cut off as the hangar door was blasted open.  The pirates cried out as they desperately tried to cling to whatever could stop them from being shut out.  Matt and his father didn’t have the option as their pod was shuck straight out into space.

“Hold on,” Sam called as they spun in circles, “I’m turning on the engine!”

Matt dug his fingers into his seat as his father steadied the ship and suddenly the pod straightened.

Matt moaned as he buried his face into his hands. “I feel like I’ve been on ten roller coasters.”

“It’s bound to get a lot worse,” Sam replied. “We don’t know who’s attacking-IS THAT THE GREEN LION?!”

Matt’s hands dropped as he whipped his head around and gasped along with his father.  The Green Lion roared as it dodged the ships laser cannons before colliding into its side again.

“I don’t believe it!” Matt exclaimed.  “Why is it..” His eyes widened as he grasped Sam’s shoulder. “It must have picked up our signal!”

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Sam cried as he turned the pod around, “and if that’s the case I’m hoping it’ll still pick it up if we get closer to it.”

Matt nodded.  They had a far better chance of escaping if the Green Lion grabbed them… that is if they could avoid being shot at the same time.

Sam flew the pod and dodged the stray shots from the battle, as Matt tried his best to toss the fear aside his head.  

_ Please, please see us,  _ Matt thought as they drew closer. 

It was possible the Green Paladin hadn’t realized they had escaped the ship. If they hadn’t, there was a strong chance they would attack them without realizing they were the ones that needed the rescue.

Suddenly, the Green Lion turned its head. Matt held his breath as it roared and flew towards them. 

The lion opened its mouth.

Matt shut his eyes bracing to be blown to bits and then…

THUMP!

Matt opened his eyes and froze. Their pod was no longer floating in the vastness of space but was tucked inside the mouth of the Green Lion.

Matt slumped in his seat as he rubbed his eyes.  “Oh thank God,” he muttered.

Sam opened the hatch and climbed out as he gestured to Matt.  “Come on, we should get to the cockpit. I imagine Lady Trigel is waiting for us there.”

Matt wished he could wait for his heart to stop pounding in his chest, but he followed. It didn’t take long for them to reach the cockpit and they spotted the Green Paladin standing before them.

“Lady Trigel,” Sam said with a smile, “I can’t thank you enough-”

“DAD! MATT!”

Someone dashed out of the seat and slammed right into Sam’s chest. Matt could barely keep standing as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and also pull him in. Matt blinked, wondering what on Earth just happened until he saw his little sister tearfully looking back up at him.

“KATIE?!” Sam cried as he forced her to look up.  “What..how are you-”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to explain the details later,” Lady Trigel replied as she hastily climbed into the seat. “I have to get us out of here now.”

Matt frowned, but slowly it dawned on him that not Trigel but his sister had been sitting in the pilot seat.

_ No..no way...could Pidge have… _

“Wait,” Katie cried as she held up a hand.  “Shiro’s not with them! We can’t leave without-”

Matt stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  “He’s not with us or on the ship, Pidge.”

“What?” Katie’s eyes suddenly widened.  “Wait..you don’t mean he’s-”

“Alive as far as we know at least for now,” Sam said quickly, “but Lady Trigel is right. We must leave now!”

“Hold on!” Lady Trigel said as she pulled a lever. 

Matt grabbed onto Katie as they felt the Green Lion take off. He felt Katie wrap her arms around his waist and he couldn’t resist hugging back. He and his dad were safe. He only wished the same could be said for Shiro.

* * *

 

~Days Later~

Things had moved along quicker than Zarkon had anticipated. He had not expected Trigel to find her paladin almost immediately following her departure from Daibazaal. He couldn’t help but feel a little angered at his long-time ally for putting him on the spot like this. Purposefully or otherwise.

Now that four of the five had been discovered all eyes would be resting on him to produce a fifth and final candidate. He, Zarkon of Daibazaal, would be the one to decide the future of Voltron and the alliance as a whole.

He even had a candidate picked out and everything. Not some random common child who happened to stumble into the pilot's chair. But a proper blue-blooded, disciplined, young man whom Zarkon knew he could trust.

Now if only Lotor would arrive he could get him into the lion to prove it.

His son had grown much since this whole new paladin fiasco had begun so many years ago. Lotor’s natural skills and intellect had only further improved with age, even if his physical strength lagged behind his contemporaries as well as his tendency to be a touch too aware of his own cleverness. Regardless, there was no one else Zarkon could consider more worthy of (or who would benefit more from) the position of Black Paladin.

There was a minor issue with the fact that Lotor had yet to actually fly the lion, but Zarkon considered this a mere formality. Lotor would be chosen. Any other possibility was ridiculous. Those mere children would need someone with a disciplined mind to get them into proper order. 

Besides, this way the lion would remain as Daibazaal’s protector for another generation and Lotor would have a bright future ahead of him. He’d have a guaranteed place amongst the Empire’s central court long after Zarkon’s own demise and could vouch for his mother’s continued scientific endeavors in his absence.

Zarkon would ensure that future. 

“How is our trajectory?” He inquired to no one in particular, knowing he would receive an answer.

“On course sire.” Replied a dutiful helmsman, “we will be arriving at the coordinates of the meeting place shortly.”

Zarkon nodded, “Very good. Keep an eye on the sensors and inform me when the ship arrives.”

“Yes, sire.” 

Zarkon left the bridge and only relaxed when the doors closed behind him. Leaning his back against the wall the Emperor took a small moment to breathe. He had arranged this little rendezvous immediately after receiving the news about the new paladin and the recovered crew members from Trigel. A decision that hadn’t given him much time for rest.

And his eye was getting sore again. He would need to apply the new eyedrops Honerva had given him if he wanted to keep one hundred percent of his depth perception. It felt as though he was having to use medicines for it more and more.

Zarkon vaguely touched the offending eye as he moved on to the next station that needed seeing to. His claw brushed against the scar that stretched over his right eye all the way down to his jawline. Just the feel of it caused his mind to drift to old memories.

He scowled and lowered his hand, shoving the dark shadows of the past to the back of his mind where they belonged. There was work that still needed to be done before Lotor arrived. Discipline would not allow him to dwell on anything else.

* * *

 

“Why has my father summoned me?” Lotor asked though he knew it was unlikely he’d get a direct answer.

“The Emperor did not say,” Throk responded robotically. 

Lotor could see the Commander wanted to demand why the Prince didn’t already know, but long years of disciplined training and practiced etiquette prevented him from doing so. 

Neither of them had been thrilled when Zarkon had sent his son to accompany Commander Throk on his crew's month-long patrol through the Empire. Throk hated it because he knew it meant being dragged away from any opportunity to further his career on the frontlines in favor of playing babysitter on Prince’s little field trip.

Lotor felt the same way for much the same reason. When he’d finally gotten old enough to join the fleet he had hoped that he would finally get to show everyone what he was capable of. Thanks to his father always detracting the course of whatever crew Lotor was currently surveying, however, he never got a chance to show much of his abilities. 

Then there was the fact that he just didn’t like Throk. A feeling he knew was quite mutual.

Normally Lotor would be happy to have something interrupt this forced partnership. However, this rendezvous was highly irregular. If Zarkon ever had something to say to his son he could always call over the comm, or if it was something important there was nothing stopping him from summoning Lotor back to Daibazaal. Being summoned to an empty sector in nowhere space populated almost entirely by asteroid fields, orphaned moons, and other debris wasn’t even regular protocol let alone a sensible place to stage a casual reunion. 

It was… concerning.

“Inform me when we arrive.”

“Of course  _ your highness _ .” Throk couldn’t hide the hint of sarcasm in his voice, “Would there be anything else?”

Lotor glared at the back of the Commander's head but still replied simply, “No, that will be all.”

Throk made no reply and instead focused once more on his console, clearly pretending to have forgotten the Prince’s presence as he did so. 

Suppressing a groan of frustration, Lotor left the bridge pretending not to have noticed the smirk on the helmsman's face. It was frustrating having to ignore such insubordination, but experience had taught Lotor that arguing would only cause the crew to view him as even more of a spoiled Prince. 

Narti was waiting dutifully for him outside. When he stopped in front of her she held out a datapad which he took and glanced over. There were words scrolling across the screen that the Prince quickly identified as a copy of whatever message his father had sent to Throk. He quickly read through it before deleting the copy. 

 Lotor smiled at his longtime companion. 

“Thank you, Narti. That was of great help.”

She gave a nod before giving him a small salute for show. 

At least there was one person on this ship Lotor knew he could count on. 

“Now, we should probably prepare for meeting my father,” He spoke as they both walked down the hall to his private quarters, “I asked Throk to tell me when we arrived, but I should not be surprised if he and the helmsman should  _ conveniently _ fail to recall that I said any such thing. So, best to be prepared in advance.”

He glanced down and to the side in order to catch Narti’s reply.

Narti raised both her hands and made a series of expressive gestures with her arms and fingers. His mother had done well in hunting down several non- verbal languages for Narti to learn in order to communicate. Now, Narti was quite adept at several of such languages with the unfortunate detriment (or added benefit depending on how it was looked upon) that out of the whole Galran court only the Prince and Empress could fully understand her. Zarkon had picked up just enough to get through dinner most days. 

She signed, “What does the Emperor say?”

“Honestly, not much. Which rather makes the whole thing foreboding,” Lotor said darkly, “Whatever it is, it is clearly something he wishes to only discuss with me given that he gave Throk no details. That is an important point considering the Commander’s position in my father’s esteem.”

Narti clasped her hands together, a sure sign that she was thinking and not going to say much further. However once they had arrived in the privacy of Lotor’s private quarters, he felt her pull on his sleeve.

He looked over and watched as she signed, “Do you think he will discuss  _ that  _ with you?”

Lotor’s lip twitched as he averted his eyes from her and stared at his shoes. The level of secrecy could certainly pertain to…  _ that _ . It was definitely an overdramatic way of doing it, but since when was his father anything other than dramatic? 

He took a moment before responding, “If it is about…  _ that _ . Then all I have to say is that it’s a long time coming.”

Narti nodded in understanding before taking a seat at the desk while Lotor prepared. She didn’t need to leave the room. After all, it wasn’t like there was anything to see.

* * *

 

Shiro wasn’t certain how long he had been dozing, but he awoke to footsteps. He forced himself to sit up and glared as the door to his cell opened.

The pirate captain entered sneering as two other pirates guarded the door behind. “Shiro, my boy!  How are you feeling today?”

Shiro kept silent as he continued to narrow his murderous eyes at him.

The captain frowned as he grasped his chin.  “Still not feeling chatty are we?” He kneeled.  “I would be too if I had to sleep in a cell and had been given nothing but gruel to eat.”  He gave a grin. “Although, easy to change your current situation, lad. All you have to do is-”

Shiro slammed a fist onto the floor.  “For the last time, I’m not joining your crew!”  His legs wobbled slightly, but Shiro ignored them as he forced himself to stand up.  “I don’t care what you offer me, I refuse to become a pirate.”

The captain was quiet and slowly chuckled.  “Ya know that conviction of yours is why I want you for my crew.  I need reliable people and with your talents, you would be an asset.” 

He stepped closer to Shiro’s face and it took all the will power the human had to not punch him.

“It might seem a hard change,” the captain continued as he began to circle Shiro, “but I think you will adapt quite nicely.”

Shiro gave a bitter laugh.  “If I decided to take orders from a lowlife like you I’d be questioning my sanity.”

The captain’s smile vanished as he tucked his hands behind his back.  “If that’s the case, I’m done playing nice.” He sharply turned and headed back out the door.  “We’ll see if you are still so against the idea when I cut your food rations in half for a few days.”  He glanced over his shoulder. “I’ve heard humans can endure quite a bit,” he shook a finger, “I suggest you rethink your options as I would be curious to discover exactly how much that is true.”

Shiro kept silent and didn’t move until the door slammed shut.  He slumped against the wall as he braced his forehead against his knees.

_ He’s done playing games,  _ Shiro thought grimly.  _ He probably has a list of things he’ll do if I don’t give in soon.   _

He raised his head as he stared at the door.  Shiro had hoped help would have come by now, but he’d come to accept there wasn’t a high chance  The pirates base was in a remote part of space that had no habitable planets nearby except for a floating junkyard.

Shiro shut his eyes as he leaned back against the wall and began to form a plan.  If no one was coming to save him, Shiro would just have to take matters in his own hands.  He just prayed he would live through it.

* * *

 

They were all going to suffer. Blaytz was certain about that.

At least metaphorically.

He wasn’t sure how it would be done. Whether it would be the garrison officials glowering, Zarkon’s angry disapproval, or even one of the kid's guardians. He, Alfor, and Gyrgan were all going to suffer and there was no chance to escape it.

He was not looking forward to seeing Krolia or Veronica under these circumstances. Especially Veronica. Krolia was a terrifying powerhouse of a woman, but Veronica was more personal. Blaytz was certain she still hadn’t forgiven him for his secrecy, and Lance getting into trouble while under his guidance was abound to have soured her even more.

Then there was Trigel.

It was so out of character for her to just take off without even leaving a message. Especially if she had, as Alfor theorized, caught the boys in the hangar. He’d have thought she’d have at least taken them to the officials. New paladin, or no.

However, in her message to them, she had not given a detailed summary of events. She had merely said that she had found her new paladin and that they had recovered two of the missing human scientists. Also that, once again, Keith, Lance, and Hunk had gotten themselves into trouble and that it would be advisable for all of the paladins to meet up on Earth as soon as possible. 

The three of them had gathered on the castleship and used a portal to reach Earth quickly. They spoke very little during the trip, a sense of foreboding looming over all of them. It was only when they’d exited the portal and the marbly form of Earth loomed before them that any of them dared to speak.

“Do either of you have… a feeling?” Gyrgan asked.

“I do,” Blaytz admitted, “like a prickling feeling doing down my back.”

“I must admit I too, have a feeling of… expectation,” Alfor admitted, “As though something big is about to happen.”

“Does it have something to do with the kids, you think?” Gyrgan asked.

“It may,” Alfor sighed, “We shall soon find out.”

* * *

 

“What exactly were you thinking?!”

Lance flinched at Veronica’s harsh tone. They both sat in one of the Garrisons many sitting rooms. It had been days since their little break-in at the hangar, and he and the others had only just recently been released.

Well, released was a loose term. Though nothing had actually been said, Lance had the strong feeling that leaving the garrison wasn’t really an option at the moment. At least not until Trigel and Pidge, or the other paladins managed to arrive.

It had not been an easy thing, navigating the garrison officers many questions. Especially since neither Lance or Hunk knew which officials were ‘in the know’ and which weren’t. The two of them had had to rely on Keith for that, and even then there had been difficulties.

No one had been particularly inclined to fulfill the request of three trespassers to see some of the key leaders of their organization. It hadn’t been until morning that anyone they could actually speak plainly to had showed up, and Iverson had  _ not  _ been pleased to find three of his biggest problem students made paladins sitting together in an interrogation room. They’d explained the situation to him as best they could, though it quickly became clear that none of them would truly be free to go until their story could be properly collaborated.

That was how the three boys had ended up spending the last few nights in one of the holding cells.

Their families had, naturally, been contacted and Lance shuddered to think of how Keith was managing to explain all this to Krolia. However, his own immediate familial problems were currently taking up most of his attention.

“L-look,” he began shakily enduring Veronica’ glare as she leaned over him, “I-I had a reason.”

“What reason?” She asked narrowing her eyes.

“A very important and heroic reason!” Lance answered confidently before faltering and adding, “Th-that I can’t tell you about.”

“Oh, how convenient,” Veronica said sarcastically. She sighed, and took a seat across from him looking incredibly tired, “You do realize that if it wasn’t for our families relationship with Blaytz and Commander Iverson putting in a good word for all of you, then you would all normally be in jail by now?!”

Lance didn’t reply.

“You not only trespassed on government property, but you-you broke into a government facility! Just what were you planning to do there?!” She looked at her brother, “Well?!”

“I’m sorry,”  Lance replied quietly, “I can’t tell you. Not yet.”

Veronica groaned and leaned back in her chair shaking her head, “Why do I get the feeling I’ll be hearing that for a long time to come.”

Lance tried not to get upset. Most of his family hadn’t been too angry when they’d learned that Blaytz had scouted him as a potential paladin. For the most part, individual reactions had ranged from shocked to only somewhat apprehensive, but generally, they all had been very supportive. Only Veronica had taken the news badly.

She’d begun to act much more coldly towards Blaytz, and Lance had even noticed her trying to wiggle her way into being involved in nearly everything involving the paladins at the base. Most people probably saw it as just a young up and coming officer working her way up the ranks, but he knew what was up. It irked him that his sister seemed to think he still needed to be babysat, and the implication that she didn’t think he was capable of being a paladin was deeply hurtful. 

It also made him all the more determined to prove her wrong.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have snuck into the hangar and I’m sorry, but you don’t have to come and lecture me like this,” Lance said trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Veronica frowned, “I wouldn’t have to lecture you if you didn’t keep getting into trouble!”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he answered back, “You’re not mom. Or my superior officer!”

He immediately regretted his words as his sisters face hardened, and she opened her mouth to give some kind of suitable reply.

She was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

Veronica turned, still angry, clearly ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind for budding into their private conversation, but immediately stopped.

“Acxa?”

Lance turned to look at the door in interest. An alien woman in garrison uniform stood in the doorway looking uncertain.

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked carefully.

“Oh, uh,” Veronica hesitated.

Seeing an out, Lance jumped in and said, “Nope. You’re not interrupting anything.”

Then feeling as though he should try and make a good first impression he added, “I’m always more than happy to meet a pretty girl.”

He’d heard Blaytz say much the same thing to people in the past and they had always reacted with a light-hearted giggle. However, Acxa didn’t appear to be too keen. She looked at Lance with the exhausted expression of someone who’d seen an unwanted insect before, turning to Veronica and saying, “I have been sent to inform you both that the Green Lion has landed and that the Red, Blue, and Yellow lions will follow close behind. You are to report to the conference room. Immediately.”

“Of course, we will report there right away.”

Acxa paused and said carefully, “Not you. Just him.”

“What? But he’s my brother.”

“I’m sorry, but the instructions were very clear.”

Lance gave Veronica a smug look before heading for the door.

“So I guess we should get going. I’d follow you anywhere.”

“Unfortunately, I will not be accompanying you,” Acxa explained in a tone that held she did not think the situation unfortunate in the least, “My presence is required elsewhere. However, given you are already so readily acquainted with the base, I am certain you will have no trouble finding your way there.”

Treating this as a goodbye, Acxa turned around and left.

Lance watched her go feeling rejected.

Veronica sniggered as her brother turned to her hopefully, “Sister. BIG sister. Do you, uh, do you know where-”

“Sorry, little brother,” she said standing up, “but I’m not being summoned.” 

She sidled over to the door and called over her shoulder, “The instructions were clear.”

Then Veronica left leaving Lance to contemplate his sense of direction.

* * *

 

The family reunion had been… touching.

The moment Trigel had disembarked, people gathered around Green demanding answers from the paladin. Only stopping when Katie led Commander Holt down the ramp alongside Matt. After that, things moved along much quicker.

The Holts were taken in for medical aid, and to ensure they carried no foreign agent that could spread on Earth’s alien biome. Katie tried to follow them, but Trigel held her back with a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at her pleadingly.

“Let me go. I have to go with them.” 

“In time,” Trigel said sternly. She wasn’t sure how precisely she was expected to behave towards this child, but she was determined not to be too lenient. The other three had done so and look where their proteges had ended up. “For now, you and I will have to answer questions for the garrisons leadership. I am also certain you have many questions for me.” She sighed. “Many many questions.”

“Not really.” Pidge shrugged.

The laissez-faire tone of voice irked Trigel, “Do not be so careless, child. You must have some questions about what has taken place. One does not fly a lion every day.”

“Oh, the  _ lion _ . Yeah, no. I’ve got the gist of that.”

“You have… the  _ gist  _ of it?”

“Yeah. Five lions, five pilots. They all come together to form a giant robot man. What’s there not to get?”

“It is a tad more complicated than that.”

“Well yeah,” Pidge glanced appreciatively at Green, “it’s a real marvel of technology. I can see that.”

Trigel demurred a bit at that. At least the girl was not entirely impudent.

“I know about you looking for successors too,” Pidge grinned at the paladin smugly, “I mean, before flying it.”

“You learned that from the others I suppose.”

“Nope. All on my own. It’s not hard to figure out if you pay attention.” 

Pidge left out how her father had told everyone in their family about the search for the new paladins. He’d been sworn to secrecy after all, and she wasn’t about to admit he’d told her. Besides, he hadn't told them who the new paladins were so she still chalked it up as a win for herself.

Trigel was not impressed.

“Is that so? Well, can you tell me what we will be doing now?”

“Uh,” Pidge hesitated, “meet up with the higher-ups?”

“Yes, but before that, we will need to wash up.” She looked the girl over, “and change into appropriate attire.”

“What? But don’t we have to talk to them right away?!”

“Which is why we had best get to refreshing ourselves immediately. Follow along.”

Pidge groaned as Trigel pulled her along to the showers. She could already tell this whole paladin thing wasn’t going to be as cool as she’d initially thought.

* * *

 

“Trigel is late again,” Blaytz whispered from his seat at the conference table.

“This time it may be understandable,” Alfor muttered as he rested his chin on his hands. 

He, Blaytz, and Gyrgan were sitting on one end of the table awaiting the arrival of their new pilots. The core members of the garrison leadership were on the other end looking down the table at them severely. There was little about this whole fiasco that they had liked. Only the return of Commander Holt and his son had improved their mood.

Alfor hoped that Trigel’s report regarding the pirates would make them all seem just a little more competent. This incident did not reflect well on their ability to lead the future generation of paladins. At first, all of them being from the same planet had seemed convenient but now they were running up against complications.

He knew better than to think that Earth would be alright with giving up full control over the young pilot's progress. Naturally, from their point of view, the fact that four-fifths of Voltron were citizens of their planet meant that they had a right to oversee all matters of the new paladins training and education so as to best represent their planet. From Alfor’s perspective, however, it was a load of nexo manure.

The doors to the conference room slid open.

It wasn’t Trigel. Instead, Admiral Sanda walked through the door, gave the three paladins a cursory glance, and joined her men at the end of the table. 

The Admiral wasn’t the leader of Earth, but she didn’t have to be. The planet lacked any singular figure of authority, but the Admiral was the default representative they often found themselves speaking to when it came to matters of state. Sanda was certainly no pushover, and one had to admire her dedication to ensuring Earth didn’t get walked all over by the rest of the universe.

Even so, Alfor found himself wishing Zarkon was present. Admiral Sanda had an intense air that he felt only the Galran Emperor could properly match. He prayed that at any moment that the man would walk in through the door.

Unfortunately, all he got was Keith and Hunk. Both of whom were looking incredibly out of place in their orange cadet uniforms. Keith’s hair was looking more combed than usual. Likely the result of Krolia trying to make a good impression.

Not that Keith let that stop him from barreling over to Alfor, and asking, “Is it true? Did they find them?”

Alfor raised his hand and guessed what it was he meant, “Yes, Trigel managed to locate some of the missing crew.”

This response seemed hardly satisfactory to the boy, and he looked as though he wished to ask more.

Sanda cleared her throat.

“Since I now have two of you here,” Her voice was severe, “perhaps you would care to explain yourselves?”

She hadn’t stood up from her seat. She didn’t have to. The two boys almost shrank under the gaze. Hunk was looking ill from the anxiety while even the usually defiant Keith was looking nervous.

Gyrgan tried to speak but the admiral cut him off, “I did not address a question towards you, sir.”

The sir was said with chilling politeness that made Gyrgan shut his mouth.

Eventually Keith spoke, clearly trying to read off some practiced script, “All of us are going to be major representatives of Earth one day, and that means setting a moral example. We have a responsibility to do the right thing-”

“Even when it means breaking garrison protocol and being suspected of espionage?”

Keith stared at her, “Espionage?!”

“You broke into a government facility and caused a major data breach. Regardless of your testimony, a full investigation will need to be mounted. If there is even a chance that key garrison information has been leaked to some outside authority-”

There was a clatter as a chair was knocked back and Alfor’s voice rang out with a tone Keith had never heard from him before, “That is going too far!”

Hunk jumped while Keith looked at the paladins in surprise. Neither Blaytz nor Gyrgan made any move to calm Alfor. In face, Gyrgan looked almost angry.

“There are no grounds for such an accusation!”

“I do not think any of  _ you  _ determine what is ground for an investigation on this planet.”

Blaytz reached up and pulled Alfor back down into a seat.

“Maybe so, but still you can not expect us to just silently accept a suggestion like that,” He said severely, “Especially when, breach or no breach, their actions led to the recovery of some of your men.”

Sanda was forced to accept that. Still, she pointed out, “Only two of them. Officer Shirogane is still missing.”

“What?!” Keith blurted out, “Then we have to go out and look for him!”

Blaytz gave Keith a tired expression as Sanda glared.

He was spared from a court-martial, however, by Trigel and PIdge’s sudden appearance.

“I apologize for my lateness, but I fear I am not yet used to the facility,” Trigel said with a slight bow.

“Despite taking free reign of it only a few nights ago?” One of the attending Commanders asked suggestively.

Trigel did not dignify him with a response. Instead, her eyes swept over her comrades and her brow furrowed in concern at finding only three.

Pidge, meanwhile, was looking miserable. She was wearing a garrison uniform, just like Hunk and Keith, but the difference was that her hair had been… uniquely styled. It was clear Lady Trigel’s grasp on Earth fashion was mostly nonexistent given she had tied Pidge’s hair back in three loops of hair that encircled her head like the petals on a flower.

Hunk and Keith tried not to stare.

Or laugh.

Pidge’s murderous glare helped.

“I presume you are here to give an explanation for your actions?” Sanda asked.

“No,” Trigel replied pointedly, “I am here to give a  _ report _ .”

The Admiral growled, “So taking off with no word and carrying off a random citizen is normal behavior is it?”

“No, but I need not insult your intelligence by telling you that.”

If possible, Sanda’s frown deepened, “Is that your final say on the matter?”

“Again, no. I wish to introduce you to the young lady whom my lion has chosen to be their next paladin.”

Sanda’s gaze fell onto Pidge, and her eyes narrowed, “I am already acquainted with Commander Holt’s young daughter. I believe she was told that the next time she was caught sneaking into our facility there would be grounds to prosecute.”

Despite her best efforts, Pidge felt herself physically begin to shake at the reminder. 

She stopped when Trigel laid her hand on her shoulder.

“A threat that was merely a deterrent and nothing more,” Trigel’s voice was deceptively pleasant, “I know I should hate to return to the Dalterion Belt and tell them that earthlings prosecute children. Naturally, of course, that will not be necessary. I like to think of myself as fully capable of recognizing an empty threat when I see one.”

Pidge looked up at Trigel, and edged a bit closer towards her. 

Sanda looked tempted to call the bluff, but in the end, she gave in, “Very well. What do you have to report?”

The green paladin patted Pidge’s head in victory before immediately getting down to business.

“Utilizing both the garrisons and the alliances collected information regarding these pirates, we were able to determine a likely spot for one of their ships to be docked. It was, I will admit, mostly sheer luck that the first one we found happened to contain Commander Holt and his son. Once they were retrieved it was clear we had to retreat back to Earth immediately. Both of the prisoners needed immediate medical attention.” Trigel demurred a bit, “I was sadly unable to find Takashi Shirogane, but Commander Holt informed me that he was not being held in the same location. However, there is still a decent chance he is still alive.”

With the last bit, she glanced over to the others. Keith was standing stiffly with his arms crossed, staring intently at the floor so he wouldn’t have to look at any of the people present. Alfor stood at his side, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I see, so there is still no proper confirmation of his fate?”

Trigel hesitated, “Perhaps not, however, I was hoping to speak to Blaytz in regards to that.”

Blaytz raised his head in surprise, “Me? Why?”

“You,” She paused before saying gently, “have experience with this type of thing.”

All eyes were on Blaytz now. He swallowed but managed to force a smile, “Ehehe, yeah. I’ve, uh, I’ve had to deal with space pirates in Nalquod’s sector pretty frequently. As a result, I’ve picked up a few things. What’re you needing to know?”

Trigel nudged Pidge forward.

“I, well, on the way back here my dad and Matt said the pirates had taken Shiro away to… to make him join them.”

Blaytz stared at her before sucking in air through his teeth, “Ohhhh.”

“You mean to say he’s joined them?!” Admiral Sanda asked.

“No, Shiro wouldn’t do that!” Keith said desperately, before being hushed by Alfor.

“No, he wouldn’t.” Pidge agreed, “That’s why they took him away! They wanted to try to convince him. But I’m sure he can hold out until we can save him, right?”

She looked hopefully at Trigel, but this time she only shook her head.

“I never like being the downer,” Blaytz put in severely, “but conscription is pretty common practice amongst pirates. Unsurprisingly, they have a tough time finding willing recruits that exceed expectations. So when they find particularly skilled members of other crews it's not uncommon for them to kidnap them and then… well,  _ force  _ them to join. Sometimes by any means necessary.”

This pronouncement was met with an uncomfortable silence.

“In that case,” Sanda said unwillingly, “It may be best to refocus our efforts elsewhere.”

“You’re just going to abandon him?!” Keith demanded, no longer able to be held back by Alfor.

“Seeing as how we have no other leads, I do not see what other choice we have. The pirates are a continuing threat. We can’t afford to throw any more of our resources at finding a single pilot. There are far greater things at stake.”

“I can’t believe you! Shiro’s dedicated his life to the garrison, and the second he actually needs you to have his back you leave him?!”

“Keith,” Alfor hissed firmly, physically taking the boy aside. 

“There still remains the chance we could rescue him, but…” Blaytz sighed, “I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.”

A depressing silence settled upon the meeting. 

It was only broken when one of the Commanders asked, “I may be mistaken, but are there not supposed to be five of you?”

Alfor unwillingly answered, “Yes.”

Sanda looked at him coldly and asked bluntly, “Where is Emperor Zarkon?”

“I contacted Zarkon first,” Trigel admitted, “I thought it only prudent that he should be the first to hear about me finding my paladin as well as about the pirates.” She added, quietly, “He despises pirates.”

“I have heard. Why has he not yet arrived?”

“I… do not know.”

“I see,” Sanda sat back looking disapproving.

Trigel felt she could wring Zarkon’s neck the next time she saw him.

It was only then that Lance stumbled through the door, out of breath, and asked, “Have-have I missed anything?”

* * *

 

Zarkon was happy to see his son again after a long lapse of being apart. Lotor had not changed since he’d last seen him, though he fancied his hair had grown even longer than it had been before.

His son had made no attempt to cut his hair for some years now,  Ignoring all of his father’s gentle hints regarding the impractical length, he had grown it so long that it was now something akin to a long white mane. Which only made Lotor’s most striking feature even more striking.

The Emperor had a fondness for the Prince’s hair, but even so, the way Lotor chose to style it was a tad… off-putting.

It wasn’t unsightly by any stretch of the imagination. Many of Zarkon’s own men grew out beards and manes. However, it did cause complications with how he was perceived.

Most Galran hairstyles (what few there were) tended towards thinner strands that covered only a small portion of the head or had it kept reasonably short and tied mostly out of the way. Many went so far as to regularly shave away what little hair they did have so as to avoid any of the trouble of tending to it. So rampant were these minimalistic approaches, that having little to no excessive head hair was considered a sign of a diligent and well-bred soldier.

There was a vague recognition that long hairstyles existed, and they were in no way forbidden in the military, but such things tended to be looked upon as gaudy affairs that showed the bearer wasn’t of a fighting disposition. Which was perfectly alright for off-worlders, scientists, and the lower classes, but was considered a little unsuitable in the military. There were exceptions, of course, but that was the general outlook of the fleet.

Zarkon had tried to impress this on his son but had failed. Even his reasonable compromise of keeping it shoulder length had fallen on deaf ears. Lotor seemed absolutely determined to have his own way insofar as his personal grooming went, and Zarkon was forced to let him. Having no real groundwork for an argument.

Honestly, it wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for the way the hair accentuated Lotor’s  _ build _ .

Long gone were the days of his son’s diminutive stature and string bean limbs. Zarkon’s genealogy had finally had its sway, and the boy had shot up like a weed!

…. In an almost entirely upward direction. 

Even then, the top of Lotor’s head only just managed to stop just above his father’s shoulders, so that he had to look upwards whenever they spoke to one another. However, Zarkon felt that he could have handled that on its own. He knew that his own insane height was not at all common even amongst the biggest of his people. Quiznak, the fact that Lotor had managed to reach such a height at all when the boy's own mother only came up to his own shoulders was a miracle in itself. 

No, in terms of sheer height, there was little to complain of. 

In terms of width, however…

Lotor HAD muscle. It was there, and even noticeable if you caught him with no shirt on. However, it was  _ lean  _ muscle. The kind that hid itself under just one layer of regular clothing and, instead of giving any kind of bulk, created the impression of a lithe and slender body.

All of this, taken together, created an outward appearance that was almost in every way counter to the image the Galra of Daibazaal had of a great warrior and leader. Lotor looked like the kind of person Zarkon would have relentlessly mocked and scorned in his much younger naive days. The one in the training yard whom everyone, even the instructor, would put down as being immediate cannon fodder should they ever be stationed on the front lines.

It was what every single galra, no matter how loyal or polite, was secretly thinking about their Prince on the inside.

And it was precisely this that Zarkon knew he could never allow to reach Lotor’s ears.

It wasn’t anything Lotor could actually help. How and in what ways he had grown were completely out of anyone's control, and there was no point in making his son think his father was anxious about his appearance. Even if, in reality, he truly was.

When Throk’s ship had finally arrived and Lotor had successfully docked and disembarked, Zarkon greeted him in his usual manner. Or at least what was usual for an Emperor greeting a Prince, anyway. 

Lotor was giving the usual mix of a standing salute and bow before Zarkon had even reached him. This was, of course, proper court etiquette. Even if Lotor was his son, it would have been improper for him to address his father first. At least not while they were on a flagship, in front of so many high ranking officers, after a prolonged separation, and having had been properly summoned. Given that this was not an official audience, there was no need for the Prince to kneel, as he would otherwise have done when being addressed by his father on Daibazaal. 

The two of them had first begun performing their proper ceremonial greetings and meetings sometime after Lotor had turned twelve, and had carried on the practice ever since. The original purpose had been to display the natural allegiance of the ruler's offspring to not only their Emperor but to the empire as a whole. Princes and Princesses were, according to tradition, under the complete command of their ruling parent while functioning as a default representative of their will. Mere tools in the ongoing operations of the Empire.

Such practices were, even Zarkon would admit, incredibly old fashioned, needlessly formal, and too cold a practice between loving family. However, it was how the Emperor’s of the Galra had addressed their children in public for centuries, and he wasn’t about to break with tradition. Besides, it was convenient for their image. No one would take Zarkon seriously as a ruler, or Lotor as his heir if they ran around showering one another with affection all the time.

The Prince never complained so Zarkon had to assume he understood.

“It is good of you to come, Prince Lotor.” He spoke royally, hoping to move this formality along and get to business.

Thankfully Lotor seemed just as eager to get through this quickly, “It is good to see you in good health, father. For what service have you summoned me?”

He knew he’d raised the boy right.

“If you would follow me to the private hangar, we can discuss things,” Zarkon turned to lead the way. 

Lotor hesitated for just a moment before following his father dutifully. Zarkon didn’t look behind him to see if he was following. He could tell his son was following from the metallic sound of his boots clinking against the floor.

This was it. Once they were properly alone, he could explain things, and get the operation underway. For years the others had harped on him for being so confident about Lotor’s worthiness of the Lion, but today would be his chance to prove them all wrong.

Finally, they came to the private hangar, where the most valuable ships on Zarkon’s flagship were stored, and where the Black Lion was currently docked. He stopped just short of the entrance and waited for a suitable amount of time for Lotor to follow him through the door before beginning importantly. “You are probably wondering why I called you here today.”

“Yes. I believe I asked such a question when I arrived.”

Zarkon sighed. They were alone now, which meant Lotor felt he no longer had to observe the etiquette. Truth be told, his father preferred that he didn’t. Even Zarkon would go mad if Lotor went around asking him about service and such all the time. He got enough of that from his men. However, that didn't mean he had to put up with passive-aggressive comments like that. 

“Do not be stressful son, this is serious,” He turned around as he began, “Listen, I need you to-”

There was a very clear, very prolonged, very familiar sound of a cat yawning.

Zarkon sucked in the air between his teeth, “Lotor-”

“You said to follow.”

“I meant you,” He whispered, “and only you.”

Beside his son stood the undeniably most interesting member of Zarkon’s household. 

Narti was… unique. 

Being the only other half-galra member of Daibazaal’s inner court should have been enough to justify the term, but it went further than that. Not only was her proper rank in the caste system a virtual unknown (due to unfortunate circumstances), but she also had the rare distinction of not having been born with any sight apparatus to speak of. She hadn’t just been born blind, she’d been born without any eyes or sockets to speak of. Just a smooth flat surface on the front of her skull.

Narti also didn’t speak. Not just willful silence, but a physical biological absence of any kind of vocalizing throat organs. She didn’t growl, or hum, or even gurgle. She had a mouth naturally and had a healthy appetite, but if Narti ever wanted to make any noise she had to get creative with whatever she could get her hands on.

The lack of both of these senses would have traditionally landed the girl a spot amongst the traders, servants, and craftsman of their people. Learning a trade and being set to work with her hands, or otherwise working some administrative job somewhere in the peaceful center of the empire. Not really making a name for herself as a warrior, but nonetheless carving out a life in peace.

However, that kind of life hadn’t seemed to appeal to Narti. In her time with his family, she had not only picked up a means of communication but had also managed to take advantage of some of her  _ other  _ abilities to help her navigate to the point of being fully capable of taking part in sparring sessions. Zarkon wasn’t entirely clear on how said abilities worked but he did know that, with Kova’s assistance, Narti had trained herself to the point of being a fully functioning officer in everything but name.

Narti defied the Galran social order in almost every way conceivable. She had no official place in the caste system. She physically lacked key senses. She hadn’t even been given a rank.

She was also the closest companion Lotor had ever had outside of Princess Allura, and he had her accompany him everywhere he went. Zarkon could never find an excuse, nor have it in his heart to dismiss the girl. Besides, she was one of his families most loyal followers, and loyalty was a trait the Emperor believed should be rewarded.

So Zarkon accepted Narti as a member of his household without complaint. Accepting that she was just one of those anomalies the system had to be built around. He just wished she would wear a pair of quiznaking shoes so he could hear her when she walked into a room.

“You and I both know Narti is trustworthy,” Lotor said before pausing and adding, “but if you would be more comfortable with her leaving…”

“No,” Zarkon grunted, “that is unnecessary.”

“Is it? I mean, if this discussion is of a personal nature, I am certain she would understand.”

It may have been Zarkon’s fancy, but he thought he picked up a tinge of hope in Lotor’s voice that he couldn’t quite explain.

“It is of a private, but non-personal nature.” Zarkon waved his hand, “Did you assume otherwise?”

Lotor hesitated, “I… the circumstances are so unusual, I was unsure of what to expect.”

Now he sounded disappointed. Zarkon couldn’t place a reason for such a feeling. He chose to ignore it. If he wasted time wondering about the odd mood swings of adolescents they would be here all day. 

Zarkon let out a small yawn. Lotor’s eyes narrowed on him. He instantly regretted the action.

“Are you tired?” Though asked quietly, the question was clearly interrogative.

“Do not change the subject.” 

“How long has it been since you rested?” Lotor insisted, “Surely, you have at least napped.”

Zarkon rubbed his eyelids, “It was just a yawn, Lotor.”

“Oh please, you and I both know you never casually yawn.”

“That is not true and you know it. Now stop it with this nonsense. We have business to attend to.”

He heard Lotor click his tongue irritably, but he didn’t say anymore.

“As you know, myself and the other paladins have been looking for successors.” Zarkon failed to recognize the look of resigned horror that formed on Lotor’s face and continued, “and I have just been informed that Trigel has managed to find one of her own.”

“That is… good news.” The prince’s voice was non-committal.

“Yes, however, it does mean that I am the only one remaining who has not yet presented their successor.”

Lotor breathed in and then spoke carefully, “F-father I know what you are trying to say but we have already attempted this.”

“Yes, but I have reason to believe things might be different this time.”

“Do you,” The boy spoke miserably.

Again, Zarkon didn’t notice, “Lady Trigel has propounded to me a potential theory that might explain some of our difficulties. It is possible that we had to wait for the other four main lions to choose their own successors before the Black Lion would choose hers, and would reject all other candidates until then. Therefore, I think it is clear that now is the time to truly begin filling the seat of the head of Voltron.”

He looked at his son hopefully. Lotor’s face had devolved into the deeply controlled half-smile of the politically savvy. No thread of displeasure showed on his face any longer.

“You have… thought a lot about this. I suppose we should get it done.”

“Ah, I knew you would be excited.”

Lotor didn’t reply, instead, he turned towards the lion like a man about to march to certain doom, “I will just do as we have always done. Climb into the cockpit and see what happens.”

Zarkon stopped him with one massive hand. “Do not be so eager. It is not yet time to begin.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I have to mobilize the men so that they can bear witness. I do not wish for there to be any doubt upon this claim.”

Lotor face visibly paled. 

“Th-that is not necessary father!” His voice shook, “If the lion accepts me, then just being able to pilot it will be proof enough.”

“It should be, I agree.” Zarkon sniffed. “However, it pays to be certain.”  

He liked to think no one would dare challenge Lotor’s claim to his natural birthright, but one could never be sure. If he passed and some impertinent soul came along to try and challenge Lotor for the ownership of the lion, there would be witnesses available to kill the argument before it could even get started. The Emperor wished he didn’t have to plan for such eventualities, but he didn’t want to leave too much to chance. He didn’t have high hopes for Lotor’s ability to actually win a serious one on one duel if it came down to it.

“Father,” the Prince spoke, his voice suddenly pleading, “I-I am not sure if this is wise.”

Zarkon frowned. Lotor hadn’t tended to be this nervous the other times they’d tried. However, considering those other times ended in failure, he wasn’t surprised. But things were different now. He glanced at the door, making sure no one was looking in, before placing a comforting hand on Lotor’s shoulder and spoke sincerely, “I know how you feel.”

“You do?” Lotor asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Zarkon tried to sound encouraging, “I know you are nervous, but just know that I have the utmost faith in you.”

“Oh, do you.” The Prince replied sardonically.

“Yes.”

Lotor’s forced smile fell, and he looked away.

“I must go. Remain here with Narti, I should not be too long.”

“Take your time. Rest if you can.”

Zarkon didn’t roll his eyes. Emperor’s didn’t roll their eyes. However, he still gave an eye-rolling esque sigh.

He was about to pat Lotor’s head affectionately when he thought he heard footsteps from the hall just outside the hangar. Zarkon retracted his hands.

“I will be back,” he said as a means of parting before hurrying away.

There was still much that needed to be done.

* * *

 

Shiro drummed his fingers against his knee.  Plan. Plan. He needed to plan. He ignored the growl from his stomach and sighed.  Unfortunately, trying to come up with an escape plan on an empty stomach was proving harder than he'd thought.

Yet it only proved all the more that Shiro had to get out of here soon.  Before long, Shiro might become too weak from hunger to be able to escape, and the chances of any plan being successful were slim even when he was at full strength.

He silently glanced at the back of the guard’s head through the cell window.  

_ It’s kind of funny how I’m captured by space pirates,  _ Shiro thought.   _ Reminds me a bit of that old animated movie Keith loved to watch when I babysat him.   _ He gave himself a bitter chuckle.   _ Too bad this isn’t a movie.  Otherwise, I could do what that guy did when he and the female captain...were..captured...wait… _

Shiro slowly raised his head and narrowed his eyes.  It couldn’t actually work...could it?

He debated his options.  It was a stupid idea. No way it would be that easy.  No way and yet he stood up. Perhaps it was his empty stomach affecting his judgement, but he found himself walking up to the door and pounded against it. 

“Hey, guard!” he called out.

The guard gave a grunt as he turned around and glared through the mirror.  “What do ya want human?”

“Just got a question for you,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms.  “How does someone like you become a pirate?”

The pirate blinked at him.  “What?”

Shiro gave a shrug.  “I mean, you’re clearly too dumb to properly hold a blaster.  Why would the captain hire someone like you?”

A growl escaped the guard’s lips.  “Watch your words human, or-”

“Or what?” Shiro gave a smirk.  “I’ve seen your aim. You couldn’t hit someone standing in front of you!  A toddler can do a better job!”

Rage filled the guard’s eyes and Shiro heard the door open.

_ Got him,  _ Shiro thought as he took a step back.

The pirate stormed in and yanked Shiro forward by the collar of his shirt.

“Listen up, runt,” the pirate said as he held up a fist, “the captain wants you unharmed but you keep talking like that and I’ll pound you until there’s nothing left.”

“Right, right,” Shiro grunted as he wiggled his fingers on the guard’s waist and wrapped them around the object hanging off the belt.  “But I just got one more question.”

The pirate yanked Shiro’s face directly in front of his.  “Yeah? What’s that?”

Shiro brought up the blaster and held it at the pirate’s chest.  “Is this yours?”

The pirate stared dumbstruck at the blaster.  Slowly his brain put together the events that just transpired and gave a quiet “...Oh.”

Shiro jabbed the tip into the man’s stomach as he whispered into his ear.  “You could call for help but we both know I would shoot dead before anyone heard you.”  Sweat formed on the pirate’s forehead as Shiro continued. “So, instead, you’re going to let me leave, and I lock you in here in a more alive state.  Sound good?”

The pirate agreed and within five minutes Shiro had the pirate locked in the cell and he was running down the hall with the blaster still in his hands.

_ I can’t believe that worked,  _ Shiro thought.   _ I am so rewatching that movie with Keith when I get home!  _

Shiro ran on.  It wouldn’t be long before someone discovered he was out.  He had to get out now. Problem was he had been blindfolded when he had been brought to the base so he had no idea where the hangar for the ships were.

He halted at a corner and remained still as he heard some pirates walk by him.  Shiro glanced around and ran in the opposite direction.

_ They might have just come back from the hangar,  _ Shiro thought as he ran through an entryway.  However, he froze once he was inside.

It definitely was not the hangar.  The room was huge with huge piles of scraps of metal and junk scattered all around.  Shiro growled as he kicked a spare bolt at his feet.

“Must be where they keep extra parts for their ships,” Shiro grumbled.

They were pirates so they probably didn’t have the luxury of going to any nearby planets when they needed parts.  In most places, they would be arrested on sight.

Shiro sighed as he began to turn around.  “Better backtrack out of here-”

A blaster shot caused him to duck.  He whirled around and saw two pirates shooting at him from the entrance.  Shiro rushed to the nearest junk pile for cover before the returned a few shots with his own blaster.

“You can’t escape human!” one of the pirates called out.  “Give up now!”

“Not likely,” Shiro shouted as he kneeled and jumped behind the next pile for cover.  He had to get out of here. 

“Just surrender before we blast you full of holes,” the other pirate exclaimed.

Shiro snarked.  “With the way you're aiming?! I’m not too worried about that!”

The pirates growled and began to fire even more rapidly.  Shiro glanced around and spotted a piece of scrap metal. He picked it up and used it as a shield as he charged at forward catching them by surprise.  Shiro tossed the scrap metal at the second pirate while he pinned the other pirate to the ground. They wrestled until the second pirate tackled him from behind.

Shiro growled as he stood and flipped the pirate off of him.  The pirate flew and slammed into one of the junk piles. 

The pile shook.  Shiro and the pirates froze as the pieces of junk began to collapse and toppled towards them.

The pirates yelled.  Shiro shut his eyes and braced himself for the impact of scrap metal upon him.

* * *

 

“He’s doomed us!” Lotor snarled bitterly as he paced back and forth, “My father’s doomed us both!”

Narti stood dutifully listening to the flow of words as Kova’s eyes followed the prince from his perch on her shoulder. Neither of them made any kind of attempt at a conciliatory gesture, knowing that there was yet still more to come.

“It was one thing when it was just the two of us. Still embarrassing, but I have had plenty of practice dealing with my father’s disappointment. But  _ this _ ,” Lotor stopped and slammed his fist on a conveniently left work table, “this could be career-ending! I will never be able to shake off being rejected by the Black Lion in public, and father will have made a complete fool of himself at the same time.”

With another angry banging of his fist, Lotor collapsed into the tables chair with a sigh, leaned back, and draped his arm languidly over his eyes. Narti approached and stood once more at his side. Kova lept from her shoulder and onto the Prince’s lap. Lotor peeked out from under his arm to see him curled up on his lap.

Lowering his arm, he absentmindedly scratched the cat behind the ears. He glanced over at Narti who waited expectantly.

He began again, this time more calmly.

“I wish he would not do these things. His misplaced confidence in me used to make feel flattered, but now I know it for what it is. If I can not meet his expectations…” Lotor stopped his hand from running over Kova’s fur, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Narti tapped his shoulder to get his attention and then signed, “Why have you not told him?”

“He knows I can not fly the Black Lion. It is only because of this misplaced theory of Lady Trigel’s that he’s still able to hold on to the delusion.”

She shook her head. “You know what I mean.”

“The fact that I have no wish to be a paladin would hardly make a difference, I assure you.” Lotor snorted, “Not after my father has already decided.”

“You have not brought it up.”

“I do not NEED to. My father is impossible to argue with.” He waved his hand dismissively, “At best he would assume I was just nervous, and at worst…”

Lotor stopped, not finishing the thought.

“I do not know if I can get us out of this one Narti.” He glared up at the Black Lion, “If only my father would take the lion and fly far far away, maybe then I would have a chance to get out of this with some dignity intact.”

Kova’s ears twitched and he stood up l. Lotor looked at him with interest. The cat was staring intently at the Lion, before suddenly stiffening and jumping off the Prince’s lap and under the table.

Lotor watched his behavior with interest.

“Narti, what is he-”

Mechanical whirring filled the hangar as the Black Lion suddenly moved from it’s sitting position and gave a roar. 

The chair toppled back as Lotor shot out of the seat and took a step away from the lion. 

It could not possibly be choosing him, could it? Or perhaps it had heard what he’d said and was… angry? That wasn’t possible, was it?! Regardless of what his father said it was still mostly a machine,

Right?

Lotor was spared from finding out as the lion suddenly lifted off, bolted through the anti-gravitational shield, and out into space. Causing a whirlwind behind it that nearly knocked the two onlookers off their feet.

The Prince stood stunned for a moment before finally giving an attempt at words, “Wh-why did it just… Where is it…. WHAT?!”

Narti tried to form some reply, but Lotor couldn’t focus on her at the moment.

This was bad. Despite everything he had said, there was no way his father would accept that the Black Lion had just flown out on its own. Lotor’s mind raced as he looked frantically around the hangar until his eyes landed on a nearby ship. 

It wasn’t one of the long-distance machines and had only very basic defenses, but it was FAST. Such a machine was typically only used for reconnaissance or otherwise to send out quick, sudden, messages or supplies to nearby outposts. However, it would have to do given his limited options right now.

“Narti!” Lotor called as he already had a hand on his helmet and making a run for the ship, “Report to my father! Tell him what has happened! I’m chasing after it!”

He was in the cockpit and taking off before Narti’s fingers could form any sign of complaint. Once the ship was out of the bay, he located the Black Lion’s energy on the tracking system and locked on to it. Only when he had the heading set did he take his hands off the controls to quickly maneuver his hair out of his face and his helmet onto his head.

In truth, Lotor had little idea what it was he intended to do, or even where he was going. The only thing he did know was that he would find out.

* * *

 

Shiro panted. Blood was dripping down from his arm and from the cut across his nose.  Digging himself out from under the scrap rubble hadn’t been easy, but he'd managed it. Which was a small comfort in the face of the non-stop pain in his arm.  Shiro kept gripping it with his good arm as he found he'd managed to make it down to the docking area.

However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he found the captain and several other pirates there to greet them.

“You gave it a good effort, lad,” the captain sneered as he held up his sword.  “Best time to surrender.”

Shiro glared as he raised his head.  “Go to hell.”

The captain chuckled.  “That an Earth curse is it?  Interesting.” He chuckled as he began to walk towards Shiro.  “Now if you don’t want to lose that arm of yours I suggest you back down now.”

Shiro gripped his arm tightly.  What could he do? He couldn’t fight in this state.  Truth be told it took all of his will to keep standing and fight off the dizziness.  But if he gave up now, all hope of escaping here was long gone.

The captain looked ready to gloat some more, but suddenly an alarm rang out through the base.

“What in Torson’s comet?” the captain mumbled.

“Captain!” a shorter pirate came up running while waving his arms frantically.  “Sir! It’s back! The monster is back!”

Shiro’s legs wobbled as the captain grabbed the pirate by his shirt collar.

“What are you babbling about, Yuran?!” the captain snapped.

“It’s coming!” the pirate cried with tears in his eyes.  “It’s the Black-”

The base shook.  Shiro gripped the railing.  It felt like a quake struck. Something large slammed into the wall and broke through.  Screams were heard as the head of the Black Lion roared at the crowd through the hole in the wall it had just created.

The captain's jaw dropped. "Quiznack! Not again!"

Shiro stared on as his steadied himself against the railing. D..did the Paladins come to save him?!

He wasn't given time to ponder as the Black Lion turned her head towards him and opened her jaws.

Shiro was too weak to run and shut his eyes as the machine scooped him up into her mouth. Shiro rolled as he felt the lion suddenly move. Slumping against the wall, his eyes adjusted to the dark as he panted.

"You saved me?" he asked.

A growl was the only response.

"Thank you," Shiro replied as his eyes shut. He should get up and thank Paladin Zarkon but his energy was leaving him.  All he wanted to do was sleep. As darkness claimed him a comforting growl echoed through his head as if the Lion was reassuring him he was safe now.

* * *

 

Lotor had been afraid he would lose track of the Black Lion, but to his relief, he never did.  However, it was strange. Judging from the energy trail, the Black Lion flew to a planet and then suddenly took off again.

Lotor frowned. Did it go to retrieve something?  What could that massive warship want? He made a mental note to check out that planet later as he continued to fly.

“Where could it possibly be going?,” Lotor muttered.  “I will never understand how Father enjoys flying that thing.”

Lotor preferred ships that acted as regular blasted machines.  He understood the power of Voltron and he couldn’t deny it was useful, but the lion's unpredictability was the last thing Lotor would ever crave having to manage.

Suddenly, the energy trail stopped.  Lotor froze, but relaxed as he realized the lion had landed on a nearby moon.  Lotor flew straight towards it. It wasn’t long before the Black Lion came into view.

His eyes narrowed.  Part of Lotor feared this was some kind of trap, but there was nothing to indicate such.  His sensors detected there was breathable air, but the planet had no signs of life besides a few species of vegetation.

Still, Lotor was cautious as he landed nearby and made certain to have his sword on hand just to be safe. He approached the lion, half expecting it to give him some kind of explanation, but it remained still as if it hadn’t just flown straight out of his father’s ship.

“If this is about my father trying to force me to become your paladin you should blame him and not me,” he grumbled.

A silver streak caught his eye.  Lotor looked up and recognized one of his father’s smaller transport ships as it landed.  Lotor let out the breath of air he had been holding in as the ship landed and his father stepped out.

Zarkon looked less than happy as he removed his helmet and walked towards Lotor. 

 “What is the meaning of this, Prince Lotor?” he cried out.  “While I am joyous you are able to fly the Black Lion, do you have any idea how it looks if you take it without my permission?”

Lotor blinked dumbly.  “Took it… You think I flew it?!”

“Of course you did!” Zarkon said as he pointed.  “It didn’t just fly here on its own-”

“THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT IT DID!”

Zarkon’s body became still.  Slowly he lowered his arm as he blinked in confusion.  “What?”

“The Black Lion just took off of its own free will and I went to follow it,” Lotor snapped.  “Didn’t Narti tell you?!”

Zarkon became quiet as he narrowed his eyes.  “She attempted.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow but then pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Oh for...Father have you still not learn Narti’s hand signals-”

“As I have told you several times, not all of us are as gifted at studying languages as you and your mother,” Zarkon cut him off.  “But I have mastered enough that I could understand something had happened and when I realized the Black Lion was gone I merely deduced it had chosen you!”

“Well, it didn’t,” Lotor replied as he turned his attention to the Lion.  “From what I have seen it briefly flew to a planet and then flew a great distance until it landed here.”

Zarkon stood at Lotor’s side as he stared up at the Black Lion.  “Why would it do that?”

“It is your lion, you tell me,” Lotor said as he crossed his arms.  “Has it ever-”

“No,” Zarkon snapped but then paused.  “Wait, no, not my lion but there was a similar incident with one of the others. The Blue Lion once flew off on its own.”

Lotor tilted his head.  “When was this?”

“Not long before you were born,” Zarkon said as he rubbed his neck.  “Blaytz had been severely injured and the Blue Lion suddenly flew off to save him.”  He shook his head. “But neither of us are in danger so that can’t be the reason.”

Lotor chewed his bottom lip in thought and then walked forward.  “We won’t get any answers standing around here.”

Zarkon gave a slow nod as he walked ahead of Lotor and they entered the Black Lion together.

* * *

 

The vague foggy notion of consciousness drifted at the edge of Shiro’s mind. Enough for him to know that he wasn’t quite out of it, but not entirely awake at the same time. He couldn’t form solid enough thoughts to ask questions, but he retained just enough awareness to pick up on the few bits his hind brain was telling him.

Those things mainly being that he was sick and in pain.

His right arm seared with a hot pulsating throbbing that only got worse and worse. Making it even harder for Shiro to think. Only the cool metal he was laying on gave him any kind of relief, and the only comfort he felt was a sensation that he wasn’t alone in his own mind.

Something was there. Sitting in the vague unused cracks of… well, of  _ himself _ . Where it vibrated a sensation that, despite the pain and empty void around him, made Shiro feel at peace. 

A vague instinctual part of him wondered if he had died and whether he was just floating around in whatever came next waiting around to see what the afterlife was like. 

The sensation made him feel that he shouldn’t be stupid.

The sensation made him feel that it was going to be alright.

The sensation told him that someone had come.

Shiro’s still working ears picked up sound. His skin against the metal felt the vibration of moving boots. His rear brain pushed his bleary unfocused eyes to flutter open for just a moment to get a bit more information.

All he could pick up at the moment was a figure. No. Two figures. 

One big. The other, bigger. 

He could make out nothing more of them. Just bleary shapes against the bright indescribable world beyond his eyelids. 

His eyes slid shut, too tired to even remain open.

Shiro could feel his consciousness further fading. A part of him welcomed it, while a deeper more fitful part of him put up a fight to remain awake.

His ears could pick up two vague muffled voices. One loud and the other much quieter. But the volume didn’t help him to fully comprehend the words.

“What is ---- here?!”

“--- not know”

Shiro felt a touch of a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered and his body jerked.

There was a shout and the hand was hastily jerked away.

A moment later there was another, much larger hand that carefully placed itself on his forehead, and another on his left arm gently holding it down

The sensation from before came back and made him feel that it would be alright. That this was a good, if albeit, rough presence. That he could let go.

He felt as a smaller hand placed itself on his other arm. A firm but gentle prodding that explored his wound. 

The sensation once more told him he could let go. It promised he would awaken. It promised he was safe.

Shiro didn’t know why, but he felt the sensation was… a part of him. As though he had been carrying it around with him since before he could remember and he had simply never noticed. It once more urged him to let go.

And so, having nothing else to lose, Takashi Shiro let go and fell asleep.

  
  
  



	8. Shiro (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this two part chapter, is going to be a three parter instead. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but both real life and the actual writing of this monumental update has eaten up a lot of our time.  
> Regardless, enjoy the chapter!

Shiro was somewhere, or at least he was laying somewhere.  He tried to lift his arms, but they were stuck. His eyes fluttered as two blurred figures in front of him began to clear.

“Are the restraints necessary?” said a young male voice.

“It’s only to ensure he doesn’t injure himself any further,” an older female voice replied.  “Although, I am concerned about his arm.”

Shiro blinked.  Two strangers were looming above him, but neither seemed to notice he was awake.  The taller of the two seemed to be a female Galra, although Shiro didn’t recognize the uniform.  Did they not work with the Garrison?

The other one was in similar clothing, but he was much shorter and younger.  His purple skin hinted he was at least part Galra, but his ears were pointed and Shiro couldn’t recall white long hair being a common Galra trait.

“What is wrong with his arm?” the male asked.

“It’s infected,” the female Galra replied as she looked on her tablet.  “I’ve done my best to treat it, but I’m limited on this ship. I’m afraid there’s a high risk it may need to be removed-”

“Where am I?” Shiro asked.

The two Galra jumped and both glanced down at him.

“You’re awake,” the male spoke.  “That’s rather surprising.”

Shiro didn’t answer as he glanced down and froze at the sight of the restraints around his wrists. 

“Don’t be alarmed,” the female Galra said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  “They are merely there to ensure you are safe during transport.”

Shiro frowned. “Transport?”

“You are currently on Emperor Zarkon’s ship,” the male Galra replied as he leaned forward.  “We are escorting you back to the Garrison.”

“O-oh,” Shiro muttered as he narrowed his eyes.  “So, who are you?”

“My name is unimportant,” the male Galra replied as he straightened his posture and pointed to the female Galra.  “This, however, is Meela, our medical officer.”

Meela raised an eyebrow at the male Galra as he turned back to Shiro.  “Now, may I ask you a question?”

“Uh..okay,” Shiro replied as Meela turned her back to him.

The male Galra tucked his arms behind his back.  “How did you escape the pirates?”

Shiro blinked.  Why did this guy want to know?  “The Black Lion smashed it’s head through the wall and scooped me up in its mouth.”

The male Galra became quiet.  “The Black Lion?”

“Y-yeah,” Shiro replied as Meela turned back with something in her hands.  “But didn’t Emperor Zarkon tell you this?”

“Zarkon?” the male Galra asked.

“Well, who else would be flying the Black Lion?”

The male Galra frowned.  “You… believe that Emperor Zarkon was piloting the Black Lion?”

“Of course,” Shiro said slowly, “why are you asking me?”

“Sir,” Meela said as she held up a needle, “forgive my interruption but I must administer his next round of medication.”

The male Galra gave a nod as he stepped aside.  “Yes, of course. Proceed Doctor, and I shall inform the Emperor of how our patient is doing.”

“Wait, will this make me sleep? " Shiro said as he felt the poke of a needle into his arm.  “Please, let me..stay...awake.”

His eyelids felt heavy.  Shiro tried to fight it but found he had no choice.  As he went to sleep he heard that familiar growl again inside his head.

* * *

“He is awake then?”

“ _ Was _ awake, yes,” Lotor explained. “He had to be given another round of heavy medications. The strong kind for the pain. So I cut the interview short.”

Zarkon was sitting in his chair within his private quarters, his arms steepled in front of him in heavy thought.

“What did you ask him?”

“How he escaped,” Lotor replied.

“What did he say?”

Lotor hesitated, “He.. said the black lion had rescued him.”

The prince watched in interest as his father’s brow creased and his frown deepened.

“I think he is telling the truth, father.”

“What makes you think that?” Zarkon asked, eyeing his son carefully. 

In his own mind, he had his doubts. The human had been delirious when they had found him, and there was no telling what kind of fever-induced fancies he might’ve dreamed up. Besides, Zarkon wasn’t certain his son was too resistant to allowing feelings of sympathy to cloud his judgment. Normally the boy was fairly calculating, but there were times.

“Well, for one thing, he seems to believe that you were the one piloting the lion.” Lotor said defensively, “He does not even seem to recognize the possibility of anyone else doing so.”

“I see.” The Emperor rubbed his temples tiredly. None of this made any sense. He obviously had not been piloting the lion, and Lotor had refuted that he had done so. Yet, the human in the med bay claimed that it had been the lion who had rescued him. Either one of the two was lying or…

“Perhaps there was someone else?” Zarkon suggested.

“I do not see how.” Lotor snorted.

“You did not leave the hangar at any point?”

“No.”

“Are you certain? These things do happen.” Zarkon waved an arm, “You may have thought it safe to leave Narti there, and of course she certainly would not have been able to see anyone enter or leave-”

“She can see just fine through Kova!” Lotor argued his voice growing hot, “Failing that her hearing is quite superb! Besides, neither of us ever left the hangar. It took off right in front of us, I already explained-”

Zarkon raised an arm for silence, and Lotor unwillingly obeyed.

“Yes, yes, I know.” He said gruffly, “You have repeated yourself numerous times.”

“Only because you keep asking the same questions.”

Zarkon growled in disapproval, prompting Lotor to back down with a pout.

“We will solve this mystery in time. For now, it is important to arrange matters for our arrival on Earth.” He stood up feeling rather sluggish and turned for the door, “We should be close enough to the planet now to make a video communication. I shall have to give them at least a brief report before we land. I’d have done it sooner but that blasted planet is too far out.”

Lotor frowned and stopped Zarkon by the forearm.

“You are tired.” He stated firmly.

“Nonsense I am only rundown.”

“You. Are. Tired.” Lotor reiterated. “You need to sleep. I will send a message to Earth. A report from me would be just as enlightening as one from you.”

Zarkon paused and looked at his son wearily, “You have never even been to Earth.”

“And whose fault is that?” Lotor let go of his father’s arm and folded his hands behind his back, “Besides, I do not precisely have to know the fine details of Earth culture to make a report.” 

Zarkon grunted. What Lotor said was certainly true, and the cloud of drowsiness that had been stalking him since the beginning of this expedition was beginning to weigh heavy on him.

“Oh, very well,” He gave in, “but stick to the bare facts. The Earth pilot was located and recovered and we are bringing him home. Do not give any other details, understood?”

“Yes, father.”

“Oh, and Lotor?”

“Yes?”

“If a grim-looking human woman answers, do not answer any of her questions. Merely state that I will speak to her upon arrival and leave it at that. She’ll press you, but you mustn’t give in.”

“Of course father.”

“Good,” Zarkon sighed and headed for the bed, “I am only laying down for a quick rest. Understand that. I expect to be awoken within one varga.”

“I shall inform the men,” Lotor said as he left the room. Having every intention of forgetting the instructions. 

* * *

Hunk tried to sink deeper into his seat but found that such a feat was impossible.

The meeting wasn’t going well. Even his incredibly untrained eye could see that. 

No actual arguing was going on. It had gotten well past that. Instead, Admiral Sanda and the other Garrison officials had taken to asking chillingly polite questions about trade, how open earth should be to harboring alien ships, and about the ongoing threat of the pirates. 

Funny thing about them, Hunk had always assumed space pirates were just small gangs of crooks that hunted in space the same way a mugger might hunt the streets. However, it seemed that recently a lot of known pirates had begun banding together and forming bigger groups before going on to tackle bigger and bigger targets. It was getting to the point where Hunk wondered if the term ‘pirate’ even really applied anymore. The way they were being talked about it was almost like the formation of a small army.

Hunk also got the feeling that a lot of things were being talked about but not a whole lot was being agreed on. Gyrgan, for instance, had talked about trading some of his people's unique plants and foods to earth. In response, one of the Garrison Commanders had pointed out (in a way Hunk couldn’t help but think of as politely impolite) that they had no idea how trading such things might affect Earth’s ecosystem in the long term. Gyrgan had argued that he’d happily provide samples for them to test, and then… nothing. 

The subject got dropped and a new one was brought up. It all felt very overwhelming. The fact that he, Lance, Keith, and Pidge just seemed to silently be relegated to the corner didn’t help. 

The best way Hunk could think of to put it to himself was that he felt like the four of them were an unnecessary amount of dressing to an already perfectly good salad. It felt more like they were present to be seen, and nothing else. None of them even tried to get in on any of the debates going on. Partially because it would have been impossible to get a word in but mostly because, at least in Hunk’s case, it was difficult to properly understand what was actually being discussed.

He wondered, bleakly, if this was what being a young protege paladin was really going to be like. Sitting in on meetings where everyone talks over you, and any contribution on your part is non-existent. It was definitely preferable to risking his life in space, but also a lot more boring and kind of disheartening.

If he was just going to be a fun little toy to show off, then what was the point of being here?

The monotony finally broke when he noticed a garrison officer slip into the room, hurry over to the Admiral and whisper something inaudible into her ear. 

Sanda’s expression changed, and she stood up rather suddenly, interrupting a hushed discussion regarding Dalterion pool floaties. 

“I have just been given word that we have received a request to open a channel.” She spoke importantly, “With a galran ship.”

“That is probably Emperor Zarkon,” Alfor sighed in relief, “Which is good, I was beginning to grow concerned. It is not at all like him to be this late.”

Sanda didn’t reply but gave the immediate order that the channel should be opened and connected to the video screen in the conference room. It took a moment but once the connection was made a video image did appear with a person on the other end.

Hunk blinked. If this was Emperor Zarkon, then he certainly didn’t look anything like he’d imagined. He was much smaller, leaner, and younger than the kind of man Gyrgan and the others had described. The long white hair was a bit of a shock as well.

King Alfor also made a small sound of surprise. Though in his case, it sounded more like he’d seen something unexpected. 

“This is Emperor Zarkon’s Imperial Cruiser calling in.” The galra on the other end spoke evenly and clearly, “We have urgent news to report-”

“Is that little Lotor?!” Gyrgan’s sudden bright happy voice was as good as a record scratch.

‘Lotor’ grimaced, but nonetheless managed a polite smile, “Chieftain Gyrgan. How good it is to see you again.”

He didn't sound excited. Sitting so closely to the big, boisterous, Gyrgan as he was, Hunk couldn’t help but feel sympathetic.

“I was not aware you were in the room.” Lotor went on politely.

“Ah, look at you! You’ve gotten so much bigger since I last saw you!”

“Yes, well, time has a tendency to do that.”

The hint of sarcasm flew straight over Gyrgan’s head. 

“Oh, oh, have you met my new paladin?”

“I have never been to Earth before so… no,” Lotor replied.

Gyrgran physically grabbed Hunk and held him up for inspection, “This is the next yellow paladin, Hunk! Say ‘hello’.”

Hunk waved with his fingers, as the young galra gave him a limpid stare.

“That is very nice.” Lotor said with a sigh, “However, the matter I have to report on is urgent. So if I may speak to-”

Sanda cleared her throat, simultaneously interrupting the conversation and catching the young Galra’s attention.

“Cadets,” She spoke addressing Hunk and the others but her eyes remained on the galra, “you are dismissed.”

Keith looked ready to argue, but Lance put a hand on his shoulder and helped guide him to the door. Once Gyrgan had set him down, Hunk made a beeline for that direction as well. Grateful, to get away, but finding himself curious nonetheless. 

Glancing behind him as the doors closed, Hunk could just see Lotor looking curiously as Sanda as she glared stoically back.

* * *

“Report.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes at the woman on the screen. He had to assume that this was likely the person his father had warned him about. Ignoring blatant insubordination may have been something he had to put up with when it came to his father’s followers, but he’d be damned if he received that same level of disrespect from some…  _ person _ .

“I was instructed to speak to someone in authority,” he said stiffly. “Who are you?”

The woman looked ready to say something unflattering in reply, but Blaytz earned himself a metaphorical medal by coming forward and saying quite loudly, “ _ Prince _ Lotor this is  _ Admiral  _ Sanda. She is the highest authority available at the moment, so you need not be cautious about speaking to her.”

The new information to who, precisely, they were both speaking to seemed to mollify the two. Lotor made a mental note to be especially polite to the Blue Paladin when they next met. First, however, he needed to even things out.

“I see. My apologies. One can not be too careful in regards to one’s orders can one?” Lotor tried to sound as sincere as possible regardless of how he actually felt. However, the controlled tone seemed to have no effect on the determined Admiral whose face had not so much as twitched. He was beginning to see why his father had felt the need to warn him about her. It was best to just get this report over with as soon as possible, “I must report that we have recovered a human whom we believe to be the missing pilot of your expedition.”

Lotor could not complain about any lack of effect. Many people tried to speak at once. All of them vying to have their voices heard through the comm so that the net result was a garbled staticky mess on his end.

When everyone had finally calmed, Sanda demanded, “You are certain of this?!”

“He is human and was held by pirates,” Lotor said vaguely, “We have been unable to ask for a name since his injuries require us to keep him under anesthetic. We are doing all we can with what is available to us in the ship's med bay. I fear he is not in the best condition. His arm, in particular, has gained an incredibly aggressive infection.” He added unwillingly, “There is a reasonable chance amputation will be required. However, he is alive and we are currently en route to Earth.”

Lotor expected some questions about when they would arrive, or perhaps some unwilling admission of gratitude. Instead, the Admiral asked, “Where did you find him?”

The Prince frowned and answered cautiously, “A rather empty part of space.”

“I mean, where specifically?” Sanda asked obstinately.

Remembering his father’s words, Lotor replied, “My father said he would speak to you upon-”

“With all due respect, “ she spoke coldly, “I require an answer  _ now _ .”

Unwillingly, Lotor replied, “A trash nebula in the x-system.”

Then like a pouncing predator, she asked, “Why were you there? Being a mere human my knowledge of greater space is somewhat limited but the  x-system is not en route from Daibazaal to Earth.”

“I do not quite see-”

“Emperor Zarkon has been expected here on Earth for some time now. He is extensively late, and while the discovery of our pilot may explain the delay, I must ask what led you off your route to Earth to the out of the way x-system. Assuming you  _ were  _ on a direct route.”

Lotor swallowed.

“Admiral,” Alfor spoke, “I fear I do not see the point of this questioning.”

“Do not interrupt. I am the one conducting this interview.”

“Interview? This is a report but you are conducting it like an interrogation. What possible reason do you have to-”

“It is alright King Alfor,” Lotor said quietly.

Alfor looked up at him. Lotor’s expression had become unreadable and his eyes looked like they were looking at something far in the distance. No one but the Altean King, who had known the boy quite intimately for years, could see that his mind was working behind his eyes.

“Naturally, of course, my father was expected sooner. However, we… attained a lead as to the location of this pilot. We did not actually expect to find much but decided it was best to check it out. I believe father reasoned that, at worst, he would have a fresh lead to present to you upon arrival.” Lotor spoke smoothly as his eyes looked straight at the Admiral and never looked away. “I realize that it would have been more prudent to send a message ahead of us, but we reasoned that, being still so far from your planet, that by the time the message reached you we would already have finished our investigation and would have been able to give a more accurate report.”

He stopped but the Admiral did not reply.

“I apologize for the lateness, and if we have not acted as you would have wished then we apologize for that also. However, the net result remains to be that we have recovered the final survivor of your expedition. Alive. I should hope that that, on some level, will make up for any inconvenience we may have caused.”

Sanda stared at Lotor through the screen, as though trying to read something off of the blank page that was the Prince’s expression. Finally, she gave up and merely said, “Very well. We can ignore the minor mistakes in favor of the service that has been rendered. However, I must demand one thing.”

“Yes?”

“You reported that you are on a battlecruiser? I do not believe we have given any kind of permission to have a warship land on our planet. The lions, of course, being the only exceptions. In light of that, I will give no clearance for you to land here.”

“That will make things rather more difficult than necessary.” Lotor pointed out exasperated. "Especially for your-" 

“What is necessary is for me to determine.” She cut in coldly, “You may have your ship remain in the orbit of our planet, and we will send an envoy to retrieve our pilot. If Emperor Zarkon, or any of his men, need to make landing then they may do so on unarmed transport ships.  _ Unarmed _ , mind. Is that satisfactory?”

“It is doable,” Lotor replied noncommittally. “I shall report your request to my father.”

“It was not a request.”

“No,” He said with a coldness that rivaled the Admiral’s own, “I did not think you meant it so.”

* * *

The time it took for Zarkon’s cruiser to enter Earth’s gravity felt like an eternity to the other paladins. Admiral Sanda had said nothing to them outside of directing a few of her men to accompany them up to the ship to retrieve Shiro. She made some desultory remarks about having some other matters to take care of and then abandoned the four to their own devices.

None of them really felt like doing much. Normally Gyrgan would have gone off for a quick snack, or Blaytz and Alfor would have chatted with one of the many acquaintances they had made at the garrison during their frequent visits. However, they felt like doing any of this would be in bad taste under the current mood. Only Trigel seemed to be nominally unaffected, although her lack of any concrete connections on Earth meant she had little else to do other than reading through some garrison information on a datapad. 

When an officer came in and informed them the galra had arrived, it was almost a relief. 

They didn’t take the lions to the ship. None of them had even suggested the idea. A decision that ultimately played in their favor when the garrison officers took them to a small transport ship, stocked with medical supplies. 

An awkward situation had clearly been avoided.

“So,” Blaytz asked Alfor under his breath after they’d taken off, “you’ve met this pilot right?”

“Yes,” Alfor replied sadly thinking hard about the bright-eyed pilot he had so often seen at Keith’s side over the years. 

Lotor had said his state was bad enough that  _ amputation  _ may be required. That likely meant that it was too late to get Shiro into an Altean healing pod, even if they did have one on Earth. The healing pods were a miracle of magic and technology but they still had their limits.

There were prosthetics both on earth and in space, but most of the ones available to Shiro would not be good enough to allow him to continue piloting. Alfor wanted to do something for him, but there was a limit on how much aid he could provide to others. Besides, he wasn’t confident Sanda would want him interfering with one of her officers long after he had any excuse to do so.

They docked onto the ship and immediately disembarked. As expected, a helmeted officer was there silently waiting for them. His lips were pressed together in a dour expression that did not put any of the paladins at ease. 

He shot a salute as the group approached.

“We have been expecting you. Please follow me.”

* * *

The Garrison officers were horrified.

“You’ve amputated?!”

“We had no choice.” The medical officer explained, “The infection became aggressive. If it had spread past his shoulder and into his abdomen his organs would have begun shutting down. If allowed to happen there would have been nothing that could have saved him.”

“There were no other options?!”

The medical officer made the mistake of pausing.

“Are there?!”

“Antibiotics could have been applied, but at that stage, it would not have been certain to efficiently combat the bacteria. He may have lost the use of essential organs, or gone blind, or worse.”

This explanation did not seem to be sufficient. However, before things could devolve into a full-blown argument Zarkon arrived. The medical officer shot him a salute as he came in through the door. With the wave of a hand, Zarkon dismissed them, and they fled from the room.

One of the Garrison officers took the opportunity to try and start up again, “You-”

“Your officer is in the med bay. We have already begun to prepare him for transport.” Zarkon spoke coldly. “I am certain you have already been informed of his state.”

The first garrison officer once more tried to speak, but another stopped him, “We have. What made you think you were allowed to make such a decision?”

Zarkon’s eyes narrowed coldly, “We had little other choice in the matter.”

“Little choice?! You overstepped your bounds you had no right to-”

Zarkon quickly and mercilessly cut him off, “Your Admiral barred us from landing. That decision cost your officer precious time. Had we been allowed to land then he would have been on his own planet, surrounded by medical staff much more familiar with his biology than anyone on my ship. As it was, we were forced to make the decision ourselves. There is no telling how some of our more aggressive medicines would have reacted to his immune system. Overall it was determined that returning your soldier alive was far preferable to attempting anything more clever and potentially having nothing to present to you than his remains.”

Alfor could almost hear the men wince back from the force of Zarkon’s voice. 

The emperor straightened himself, and said, in far more ordinary tones, “If you have any other objections to how I have handled this situation then I will gladly meet your representatives after your pilot is returned to his planet. I am sure that you would agree that he is not deserving of any further delay.”

There was no further argument. Zarkon had the same force of personality as Admiral Sanda. Alfor feared their inevitable meeting.

* * *

Lotor watched from the hangar control room as the levitating stretcher was loaded onto the small ship headed for Earth. The pilot lay still on the cot, a dark purple blanket draped over his body. Without prior knowledge it could be assumed he was merely napping, however, the silhouette of his body under the sheet made it clear what had been lost.

The earthlings who had come along were just finishing a talk with Blaytz before loading up onto the ship for departure. One of the men glanced up at the control tower. The Prince did not possess a superhuman sense of sight and it would have been a tad too theatrical to say that the man was looking at him directly. However, Lotor felt it wouldn’t be too farfetched to say that he was giving them a dirty look.

He couldn’t entirely blame the man.

Lotor only turned away when the ship finally took off. Now that the pilot was gone, there were other things that were going to need attending. Patching over whatever reaction the Earthlings would have to one of their own being returned from the galra in such a dire state was going to have to wait for the moment. Instead, Lotor tried to think about what he was going to say to the old paladins when he finally formally saw them again in person. 

How long had it actually been? It had certainly been more than a few years…

He’d seen Alfor the most frequently growing up. The other three only appeared on Daibazaal when they had political business with his father. In those instances, Lotor’s presence hadn’t often been sought out. 

That wasn’t to say that he had no relationship with Blaytz of Nalquod, Lady Trigel, or Chieftain Gyrgan. Just that they weren’t what Lotor would call intimate. They all knew him only as his father’s son and the prince of his planet.

Lotor stopped idly in the hall to peer at his reflection in a passing window. He glanced up and down the hall to ensure no one was watching before carefully re slicking his hair back. The image of his reflection was neat and uniform for just a tick before the usual slip of hair managed to get itself free and hang from his forehead.

He stared cross-eyed at it for a moment, before shrugging and continuing on his way.

The Prince had a feeling he was going to have a lot more than just his hair to worry about in the immediate future.

* * *

“Did they depart safely?” Trigel asked Blaytz as he walked through the door.

All five of the paladins stood on the ship's observation deck now. Alfor and Trigel sat primly on a row of seats with Gyrgan sitting hunched just across from them. Only Zarkon and Blaytz were standing. 

“Yes. The pilot’s well on his way home. The garrison officers weren't too happy with his condition. Not that I’d say they have a lot of ground to mount an argument.” He leaned against the wall by the door and shot a glance across the room at Zarkon who stood away from the others, staring out through a wide-open window that gave a full view of the blue planet below them, “Still, I don’t entirely blame them. I think they’re still processing the nature of his sudden return. And they’re not alone.”

Blaytz shot a meaning look at the back of Zarkon’s skull.

There was a long silence before Zarkon gave a deep sigh and turned around, “Allow me to… explain.”

What exactly he intended to explain wasn’t clear. Zarkon had hoped to ponder upon that in the time it took them to reach Earth. However, his ‘little nap’ had lasted several vargas. He’d confronted the crew about it only to be told that they’d been given no orders. Then when he had confronted Lotor, the boy actually had the impertinence to say he’d forgotten.

He’d let the matter go given that the rest had reinvigorated Zarkon enough to deal with the garrison officers. However, he made a mental note never to trust Lotor with such things in the future.

“I had set out from Daibazaal soon after receiving Trigel’s message. On my way to Earth we… took a minor detour to rendezvous with another ship and pick up my son.”

“Ah, yes,” Alfor said interestedly, “Your son is on board. I’d very much like to see him before this is all over. It has been too too long.”

“He looked so much bigger on the message screen,” Gyrgan added in gleefully.

“Why exactly did you need to pick up your son?” Trigel asked suspiciously.

“Ah, hm, well,” Zarkon cleared his throat, “After you shared with me your theory I thought I should test it out.”

“Theory?” Blaytz muttered as he glanced at Trigel.

“Oh gods, Zarkon you didn’t.” She looked at their leader tiredly.

“So before I fully departed for Earth I thought we could find a nice empty part of space and let Lotor and the Black Lion…. Work things out.”

The others stared at him. Someone coughed awkwardly.

“Lotor did not mention this when he reported to the Garrison.” Alfor pointed out flatly.

“It’s not a point that needed advertising.”

“So the lion accepted him?” Trigel asked in interest. She had never actually expected her theory to bear fruit. In truth, it had been more of a spur of the moment thing to make Zarkon feel better, “If that is so, then it is some much needed good news in this time of doubt.”

Zarkon opened and closed his mouth, “Uh… erm… We did not quite make it to that.”

“Ah,” Alfor said, “is that when you got the lead?”

“What lead?”

“The lead that allowed you to find Lieutenant Shirogane.” Alfor scratched his chin, “I have to admit, I’d love to see how you figured out where to find him. It may give us more information on how to find the pirates in the future.”

Zarkon looked confused, “I do not know about any-”

He stopped when there was a steady knocking on the metal door.

Growling slightly, Zarkon barked out an “Enter” feeling certain he had instructed the crew that they were not to be disturbed.

The door slid open and Prince Lotor stepped in rather stiffly, “I apologize for my lateness, father. Finalizing instructions with the crew took longer than I-”

“Little Lotor!”

The Prince’s face visibly changed as he watched Gyrgan stand up and approach him. He muttered a barely audible “Oh no” and took a step back towards the door, but it was too late.

Gyrgan grabbed him under the arms and physically lifted him off of his feet looking at him with a huge smile.

Lotor glared at the man as his face reddened in embarrassment. He made no comment and instead gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything inappropriate. 

“I can barely pick you up anymore!” Gyrgan said grinning.

“Gyrgan,” Zarkon sighed taking pity on the boy, “please put my son down.”

“And you’ve grown your hair out! It looks so good on you!”

“Gyrgan.”

“I think you’ve actually gotten taller than Allura! She is going to be so jealous!”

“GYRGAN!” Zarkon shouted.

The Rygnarathian visibly flinched at the authoritative tone and looked over at his leader who was giving him a death glare.

“Put. Him. Down.”

Slowly, and very gently, Gyrgan gingerly lowered Lotor to the floor.

“Ah, uhm,” He stammered as Lotor silently straightened the wrinkles in his clothing, “I am sorry your highness, uh… old habits die hard.”

He gave the younger man a nervous smile that was not returned.

Instead, Lotor finished fixing his clothing and simply replied stiffly, “Quite.”

After a moment of awkward silence, Alfor stood and approached saying in much more controlled tones, “It  _ is  _ good to see you though my boy.”

He held out his arm in greeting, which Lotor took appreciatively, “I feel much the same way, King Alfor. It is gladdening to see you in such good health.”

“I am sorry to be so predictable, but you really have grown so very much.”

“I have resigned myself to the fact that I shall be hearing that a lot in the coming months.”

“Well it is true!” Alfor said fondly. “Why you have already outgrown me!”

It was true. Zarkon hadn’t noticed before but Lotor was taller than Alfor now. Somehow he’d been equating them as being the same size despite the fact Lotor was now a full head taller than Honerva, and she was only a little smaller than Alfor. He couldn’t think how that had escaped him.

“You have joined your father’s fleet, I hear,” Trigel commented.

“Yes,” Lotor said slowly, “it is a steady introduction.”

“It should be good to work with you in future. Lord knows we need more brain cells around here.”

Alfor chuckled at this. Neither Blaytz nor Gyrgan laughed, knowing they were the butt of the joke. However, they made no comment.

Things were going well. At least from Zarkon’s perspective. Lotor’s presence was a convenient distraction and might give him a chance to find a way to bide time until he could get things with the Black Lion figured out. 

“Yes, we definitely want to hear what you have to say about this incident with the pirates and the garrison Lieutenant.” Blaytz put in.

_ Quiznak, quiznak, quiznak. _

“Oh, you mean father has not explained?”

Zarkon tried to attract his son's attention via moving his hands around. Lotor looked at him but his expression didn’t change.

“Not as of yet, no.”

Lotor lowered his gaze from his frantically gesturing father, and said, “Well we could certainly use your assistance as well given the curious incident with the Black Lion."

“What curious incident?” Alfor asked.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? The Black Lion. It took off on its own.”

Zarkon buried his face in his hands with a groan.

* * *

Shiro stared out the window of his hospital room.  As far as he could tell it was mid-morning, but he was grateful to be fully awake for the first time in days.  He glanced down at his bandaged stump and gripped it with his hand. It was still hard to believe his arm was gone.

He understood why it was gone.  It had been infected and it was too far gone to save, and if they hadn’t removed it his life would have been in danger.  The last few days had been a blur. He remembered waking up at various times. Sometimes it was a nurse, but most of the time he awoke to find either Keith, Krolia, or his grandfather at his bedside or a combination of the three.

He remembered being confused over why his arm was gone and how he had gotten back home, but his memory had cleared.  Emperor Zarkon had rescued him in the Black Lion, and he was now at the hospital. He was home.

He heard footsteps at his door.  Shiro turned his head in time to see his grandfather entering with two cups in his hand.  

His grandfather offered a smile as he spied Shiro staring at him.  “Takashi, you’re awake.” He held out a cup. “I brought us both some coffee.”

Shiro gave a weak smile.  “Coffee sounds amazing right now,” he said as he watched his grandfather set his cup on the side table next to him.  “How long have you been here?”

He hoped his grandfather hadn’t slept here.  His grandfather was too old to be wrecking his back sleeping on a hospital cot.

“Since early this morning,” his grandfather said as he pulled up a chair.  “I would have stayed last night but Krolia insisted on taking the night shift for me.”  

Shiro sighed in relief.  Good, he was glad Krolia had been keeping an eye on him.  

“With that said, Keith insisted on taking over once classes were done today,” his grandfather continued and then frowned.  “How are you feeling?”

“Oh doing great,” Shiro said as he glanced to his arm, “considering I’m an arm short now.”

His grandfather patted his shoulder solemnly.  “I’m sorry, Takashi.”

Shiro gave a nod.  “It’s okay,” he said with a sigh.  “It’ll take some getting used to, that's for sure.”

Would the Garrison still allow him to fly?  Was it wrong that was his biggest fear right now?  He was grateful just to be alive, but that bit of fear nagged at the back of his mind.

“Excuse me, but may I enter?”

Shiro glanced up and blinked at the unexpected visitor.  “King Alfor?”

The Red Paladin offered a small smile as he stood in the doorway.  “Forgive my interruption, but I came to see how you were fairing when I heard voices.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro said as he nodded.  “Although, I’m a bit surprised to see you here.”

Shiro had always liked King Alfor, but it wasn’t as if he had a close connection to him as Keith did.

“You’re rescue was rather a miracle,” his grandfather replied as he leaned back in his chair.  “Frankly..a fair number of us assumed we would never see you again after the pirates took you.”

Shiro frowned as he reached out to squeeze his hand.  He didn’t want to imagine the kind of worrying he put his grandfather through.

“Regardless, we are all relieved to see you safely back,” Alfor said as he approached the bed and frowned.  

Shiro gave a shaky smile.  “Yeah. I should make certain I thank Emperor Zarkon properly.”

Alfor frowned.  “Zarkon?”

“Uh..yeah,” Shiro replied.  For some reason, Alfor’s confusion held a sense of deja vu, but he wasn’t sure why.  “The Black Lion broke through the pirate’s base and scooped me up in its mouth.”  

Alfor was silent as he kept the frown.  “Is that all you remember?”

Shiro chewed his lip and gave a nod.  It bothered him that the rest of his memories were a blur.  There were fleeting moments of someone speaking to him, and moments of pain, but Shiro couldn’t pinpoint where or when they'd occurred. Or even if they'd occurred at all. 

Shiro ended up giving a shrug as he raised his head.  “Who else could have been flying the Black Lion?”

The wrinkles deepened in Alfor’s forehead as he turned to his grandfather.  “Forgive me, but may I speak to Shiro privately?”

Shiro’s grandfather crossed his arms.  “I’m not sure that is wise. Shiro is still recovering and I’m not certain he would be up to it?”

“Grandpa, it’s fine,” Shiro said with a pout.  “And it’s not like I’m talking to a stranger here.”

His grandfather didn’t seem certain but gave a small sigh as he rose.  “I’ll go collect some breakfast then.” He looked up to Alfor. “Please don’t tire him out too much.”

“I promise to make it as brief as I can,” Alfor replied in earnest. 

His grandfather gave Shiro’s shoulder one more protective pat before he left the room.  Once they were alone, Alfor shut the door and then sat in the chair as rubbed his neck.

“Shiro, regarding the Black Lion,” he began.  “There is something you must know.”

Shiro straightened his posture in the bed.  “What is it? Did it get damaged? Or did Emperor Zarkon-”

Alfor raised a hand.  “No, no, it’s fine but….”  He took a breath. “Shiro, no one was flying the Black Lion.”

Shiro blinked.  “What?”

“Apparently, the Black Lion took off from Zarkon’s ship and went to rescue you all on its own.”

Shiro opened and closed his mouth.  “But...why? That doesn’t make any sense.”  He leaned forward. “That would mean the lion saved me itself.”

Alfor leaned closer.  “That is exactly what I am saying.”  He raised a hand. “I have told you that the lions are sentient.”

“But they still need their paladins to fly,” Shiro argued.  At least that’s how he understood it.

“They do,” Alfor said as he grasped his chin, “that is..except for when they're rescuing their paladin.”

Shiro tilted his head, but then his brain clicked as he understood the Altean’s meaning.  No way..it couldn’t be.

“Shiro, I must ask you,” Alfor said as rest his hand on his knee.  “Has the Black Lion ever spoken to you?”

Shiro gripped his bedsheet.  “Weeks ago I would have said no, but...Maybe I wasn’t imagining it.”

Alfor frowned.  “Imagining what?”

Shiro ran a hand through his hair.  “I guess..really for a few years now, there were times when the Black Lion was at the Garrison I thought I heard it growling in my head.”

Alfor’s eyes widened.  “The Black Lion spoke to you?”

“I think so, but I assumed I was just daydreaming,” Shiro gave a nervous smile.  “I figured it was from all the discussions of Keith telling me about the Red Lion speaking to him.”

Alfor drummed his fingers against his knee as he grasped his chin.  “I wish you had mentioned this before but I do understand why you were hesitant to do so.”

All Shiro could do was give a silent nod.  The Black Lion chose him? It didn’t seem possible..and yet it would explain the odd feeling of peace when he was near it.

“With that said, Shiro,” Alfor continued, “I must ask you to keep quiet about this, at least until you are out of the hospital.  I rather not have the Garrison hounding you with questions while you are still recovering.”

“S-sure,” Shiro replied as he flopped against his pillow and then frown.  “Does Keith know?”

“Not yet,” Alfor replied, “but I hope to be able to tell him soon.”  He patted his shoulder. “I best go. I did promise your grandfather to not tire you out and I imagine you will need time to process this yourself.”

_ No kidding,  _ Shiro thought but then frowned.  “Can I just ask you one more question?”

“Of course,” Alfor said as he stood up.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed as he raised his head.   “Why are you telling me this and not Emperor Zarkon.  He is the current Black Paladin.”

The only reason Shiro would accept was that he was injured, but if that wasn’t the case then why?

Alfor became quiet.  “Ah,” he muttered, “that is..a work in progress.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.  “Dare I ask what that means?”

Alfor sighed as he rubbed his neck.  “I believe it is better for you not to worry about it for the time being.  I’ll speak to you again later. Rest well.”

Shiro watched him go and found himself left with his thoughts as he once again heard the growling in his head.

His eyes widened as he gave a slight moan.  “Oh boy,” he muttered as he rubbed his eyes.  “This..is going to take some getting used to.”

The lion growled again, but this time Shiro swore it almost felt like it was laughing at him.

* * *

Grygan tapped his foot as he leaned back to whisper to Blaytz. "This is wrong. We should be celebrating."

Blaytz raised his head and cast him a quizzical expression. "Celebrating what?"

"That we have secured our legacy as paladins! " Grygan whispered back.

The day the yellow lion chose Hunk had been a joyous day. He would have insisted on a celebration then and there but Alfor had halted the suggestion due to them still trying to keep it all a secret.

Grygan had been disappointed but unwillingly accepted the denial. Now surely, with the leader position filled, it was time to make up for lost time and properly commemorate the occasion. Instead the last few days had been spent in uncomfortable silence. With a sense of tension hanging in the air like an arrow prepared to launch at any moment.

Blaytz sighed as he held up a finger. "One, we don't know anything yet until Alfor gets back from talking with Shiro." He then pointed over his shoulder. "Second, rather inappropriate considering who is present don't you think?"

Grygan glanced to the far corner of the room where Lotor was currently still debating about the improvement in Olkarion ship design (or something) with Trigel.

He frowned. They all knew Zarkon had assumed his son would be the next Black Paladin. With the possibility of someone else claiming that title, it would only be natural for Lotor to be upset. But the prince showed signs of the opposite.

Grygan didn’t always pick up on social cues, but thanks to his years of hunting on his homeworld, he was occasionally able to pick up on subtle body language. Especially when allowed to sit quietly and watch. 

Zarkon had tried to hide it, but Grygan had noticed the uneasiness in the Emperor’s hands when he picked up his drink or his twitching eyes when he thought no one was watching him.  There was no doubt he was unsettled like a large animal had been prowling around him. 

Lotor’s demeanor was calmer. His posture was far more relaxed. There was weightlessness to it. It reminded Gyrgan of his childhood when he had freed an animal from one of his traps. It was as if Lotor had been freed from his own cage. He didn’t know why that particular image came to mind, but now he couldn't shake it. 

“The boy doesn’t seem that upset,” Grygan whispered back. “At least not as much as Zarkon is.”

Blaytz opened his mouth when the door opened. Everyone’s heads turned as Alfor entered and removed his helmet.

Trigel’s eyes narrowed as she approached and touched his arm. “How did you make out?”

“I was able to speak with Shiro,” Alfor replied but then seem puzzled as he glanced around. “Wait, where is Zarkon?”

“My father decided to inspect the location where the Black Lion rescued Lieutenant Shirogane,” Lotor spoke with his hands tucked behind his back. 

Alfor’s eyes widened and he sighed. “He could have waited.”

“We tried to tell him that,” Grygan replied as he crossed his arms, “but there was no stopping him.”

It had almost been as if Zarkon had needed the distraction. Grygan did have the odd thought that Zarkon didn’t want to be around when Alfor arrived from speaking to Shiro, but he couldn’t understand why he would want to do that. Zarkon was often the one that demanded to be informed immediately as soon as anyone had learned anything new. Why would it be different this time?

Blaytz shook his head as he turned his gaze to Alfor. “So, what did Shiro say?”

Alfor took the nearest seat and folded his hands in his lap. “He had assumed that it was Zarkon that was piloting the Black Lion at the time of his rescue. He had no idea there was no pilot and was quite surprised when I told him otherwise.”

Trigel sat next to him. “Did he remember anything particularly strange about his encounter with the Black Lion?”

“Truth be told his memory of the event was still hazy.” Aflor went silent. 

Blaytz stepped closer. “But? I am sensing there is a but.”

Alfor stroked his chin. “He admitted to me that for sometime he had thought he heard the Black Lion speaking to him in his mind.”

“GREAT WILLOW!” Grygan exclaimed as he rose from his seat. “The Black Lion spoke to him?!!”

Alfor raised a hand. “He hadn’t been certain. Shiro had merely assumed all of Keith’s talk of the Red Lion speaking to him was causing him to imagine things.”

“Okay, I can understand that,” Blaytz said as he rubbed his neck, “but why didn’t the Black Lion say anything to Zarkon about it until now.”

Lotor clicked his tongue. “Well...I wonder?”

Grygan turned to the prince. “Do you have an idea Prince Lotor?”

Lotor shut his eyes as he grasped his chin. “Lady Trigel, I recall my father mentioned your theory regarding the Black Lion not choosing someone until the other paladins had revealed themselves.”

“That was my theory, yes,” Lady Trigel replied, “but I think it’s clear now that wasn’t the case.”

“Are you certain?” Lotor asked as he cracked open an eye. “Or is it possible that it is more of a case of the Black Lion had her next Paladin already chosen and was merely waiting for the other lions to choose theirs before informing my father of this matter.”

“But she  _ didn’t _ tell Zarkon,” Grygan replied.

“Because she was not given the chance,” Lotor replied in an earnest tone. “We had only just found out about Lady Trigel’s successor when the Black Lion went off on it’s own.”

“Ooh,” Grygan said as he slammed his fist into his palm. “Then perhaps she was going to tell Zarkon about Shiro, but she sensed his life was in danger and she had no choice but to go and save him.” He tossed his hands in the air. “So, clearly, this Shiro must be the next Black Paladin!”

Lotor shrugged. “I am merely speculating here, but I imagine you paladins have a better understanding of the lion's actions  than I do.”

Grygan laughed as he slapped Lotor on the shoulder nearly knocking the younger man over. “Aw, don’t sell yourself short, Prince Lotor! Sometimes, even we don’t understand why the lions act the way they do.”

Lotor gave a grunt as he rubbed his shoulder. “A feeling I can relate to all too well.”

Grygan crossed his arms. “Since Zarkon is with the Black Lion perhaps she will properly tell him now? ”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Blaytz muttered. “I have a feeling the Black Lion could paint a ‘Here is your next Black Paladin’ sign over Shiro’s head and he'd just ignore it.”

Grygan blinked as he scratched his head. “But how would the Black Lion paint a sign?”

Blaytz sighed. “No, I mean-”

“I suggest we set the matter aside for the moment,” Alfor said as he rose. “We can not do anything until Zarkon returns.”

Grygan gave a nod as he glanced back to Lotor. For a split moment, he could have sworn he saw Lotor give a half smile. 

* * *

“Smash it.”

The pirate stared at his captain, “But surely it would only take me a mere varga to transfer the data and then-”

“There is no time for that!” He snapped, “With what time we have already wasted the alliance forces could be upon us anytime!”

He contemplated arguing, but one look at the captain’s expression made it die in his throat. He’d been acting strangely ever since the Black Lion had retrieved their prisoner. Naturally, the base had to be abandoned, but the captain was acting as though they were moving to avoid an oncoming weblum or solar flare rather than a few authorities.

The captain wasn’t the only one acting strangely either. A few of the old hands had gone nuts after hearing the order. They’d run through the base, destroying consoles and tearing out the wiring. He’d actually seen Yuran getting a few of the stronger crew members to rip out heavy consoles and throw them into the nearby ravine!

Scrambling to avoid the law was nothing new to the pirate, but these men acted like they were running from something much worse. He hadn’t been the first to have apprehensions either. Young Gowen had made the mistake of voicing his displeasure to the captain.

“Why the panic? We’ve dodged worse authorities in the past. I don’t see why we should destroy some of our most valuable information just because one paladin found us.”

He could remember the captain’s face. It had been hard as stone. The other’s had moved away from Gowen, pushed aside by the older crew members until Gowen had been standing in the circle alone.

Then the captain had spoken coldly. “That  _ one _ paladin was the pilot of the Black Lion. Their leader. It is Emperor Zarkon we are running from.” He’d looked upon Gowen like he was some kind of worm and asked, “I am certain I don’t have to say that his reputation precedes him.”

Gowen, who at this point almost certainly noticed how alone he was, had responded, rather stupidly, “Well,  _ yes _ , but… I mean surely, Captain, he is an old man by now. In his fifties at the earliest.” Gaining confidence as he spoke, he’d chuckled and added, “I know the galra have a fearsome reputation but even they must grow old.”

Poor Gowen. He hadn’t been on the ship long. Before joining he’d been one of the most fearsome criminals in his part of the galaxy. That experience had made him cocky. It could be the only reason he didn’t beg for his life the moment the captain smiled, stepped towards him, and placed an arm around his shoulder.

“Ah, young man. You make a very good point about getting old. I myself am not as young as I used to be,”

“I-I wasn’t talking about you-”

“Naturally, naturally. I’m not as old as Zarkon of course. Why he has over a decade on me.” The captain's voice had sounded reassuring.  _ Sounded _ . “Y’know I used to be a lot like you when I was younger. In fact, it was only about, oh,  _ six years _ ago that I had the very same attitude as yourself.”

People had started getting shoved out of the room at the mention of six years ago. Gowen had noticed.

“I thought, ‘What does it matter? He’s practically an old man, what could he possibly do?’” The captain spoke through his teeth as a hand tightened on Gowen’s shoulder, “Tell me, have you ever heard the old saying, ‘Never get a Weblums attention’? It is a warning not to get in over one's head, to not bite off more than you can chew.”

The captain had gotten a faraway look in his eye as he continued, “Once, a long time ago, I… antagonized Zarkon. It was quite intentional. He was getting in my way, and I thought I had found a way around him. However, I got too cocky. I double-crossed him in a deal and he… took it quite badly. I have never been so close to death before nor since.”

He leaned down and whispered to Gowen. The pirate had been one of the last to leave, so he had only just barely heard.

“You don’t know what that man is capable of doing when properly crossed. I don’t mean merely angry, I mean cross. I don’t intend to carelessly face him ever again. I understand your point of view, my dear boy, but sadly I can’t let that kind of thinking hold us back. Not again.”

Poor Gowen.

They didn’t even bother to clean up afterward.

* * *

The base was dead. 

When Zarkon had arrived and found no enemy ships he’d been surprised, and even a little disappointed. He was somewhat ashamed to admit that a fight was something he felt he needed at the moment. In the struggle of battle, all other problems became distant and almost non-existent.

After entering the atmosphere and locating the base, he had a sneaking suspicion that this could have been a trap, but an initial scan turned up nothing. Disembarking the lion and going into the base had then disproven the suspicion in its entirety. Careful stalking the halls, and cautiously peering into rooms brought up nothing.

Nothing alive anyway.

If Zarkon had not known any better, he would have said the base had been attacked. Panels of wall had been torn off and its wiring ripped apart. Whole pieces of machinery were missing from their proper places. Any attempt he made to activate any console or access data proved fruitless. Zarkon made a mental note to try and get some technicians out here to salvage what they could, but he wasn’t hopeful.

The only evidence he could find that the base had been recently inhabited were the remnants of food in the kitchen, the occasional cache of clothing... and the remains he found on the main deck.

He’d looked down on the recumbent and tragically young figure lying there. Time did not allow for much, but Zarkon did manage to find a sheet and lay it over the figure before somberly carrying on with his search.

The theory of mutiny crossed his mind, but he disregarded it. There would be far more signs of struggle, and more than one body. Not to mention that given the timeframe, there would not have been much time for a successful regrouping before his arrival.

Zarkon growled as he looked into yet another empty room. It wasn’t that he hadn't expected the possibility of finding the base empty. Since they had gone straight to Earth, the pirates had been given plenty of time to escape. No, it wasn’t the emptiness that bothered him. It was the efficiency.

Pirates, in his experience, were a disobedient and rough lot with only enough loyalty and cooperation amongst themselves to barely run a small ship. Yet this crew was apparently organized enough to not only properly evacuate a base on short notice but to make very deliberate efforts to destroy any means with which they could be traced. The disparity concerned Zarkon. The last thing he needed right now was intelligent pirates.

As he exited the base, Zarkon kicked at a loose piece of metal in frustration. This investigation hadn’t done him any good. It had only given more questions that needed answers and yet more problems that needed solving.

He looked at the Black Lion as it stood dutifully waiting for him to board.

The Lion hadn’t spoken to him as it usually did on the trip here. He had felt its presence in his mind, as he usually did while flying, but it was far more subdued than normal. It was like Black was distancing herself from him. Standing back and waiting for him to do or say something.

With a heavy mind, filled with even more worries than he had arrived with, Zarkon boarded the lion.

* * *

There were times Trigel felt the others forgot just what sort of man Zarkon was. Honorable, respectable, and endlessly reliable yet also exceedingly stubborn and even selfish at times. She had the advantage of having been acquainted with the man for the longest, though their friendship did not span over that whole period. That was, perhaps, why she felt just a tad more sympathetic towards his actions.

Gyrgan, bless his soul, had clearly picked upon Zarkon’s odd behavior but was too genuine-minded to locate the source. Had he been in Zarkon’s position, he’d have come straight out with every misgiving or concern that crossed his mind.

Blaytz was more critical. He and Zarkon were friends, but only just. They still tended to butt heads from time to time, and he was the most willing of the four to tell their leader what he didn’t want to hear. A tendency that was useful in its own way.

Alfor was, by far, the closest to understanding Zarkon. Trigel even though he understood him more than she did. Even so, he had remained silent as they all waited for the emperor’s return. His attention seemingly preoccupied with watching Prince Lotor, a deeply thoughtful look in his eyes.

The prince fulfilled the role of the host in his father’s absence. Carefully carrying on an idle conversation to fill the time as they waited. Trigel couldn’t help but catch the occasional look in his eye and upward twitch of the lip as though he was thinking of some kind of joke none of them were privy to.

The funny thing about the boy was he seemed to go from naively talkative to cleverly conversational and back again without warning. Trigel supposed it was a side effect of youth, though that explanation didn’t entirely satisfy her.

Eventually, it all finally came to a head with Zarkon’s inevitable return.

He walked into the room with a haggard expression. Not even having bothered to change out of his paladin armor before coming to see them. Lotor looked at his father with concern.

“How was your mission on-” He began only for his father to cut him off.

“Abandoned,” Zarkon grunted pulling off his helmet, “no evidence of where they went.”

Trigel frowned, “Did you not collect any data?”

“I would have had I the knowledge of how to retrieve data from an irretrievably destroyed archival system.” Zarkon spat in a rare moment of embittered sarcasm. “We may send in some engineers to see if anything can be salvaged, but it is unlikely.”

Lotor’s eyes hesitantly moved away from his father.

Trigel decided it best not to say anything more on the matter and was relieved that the other’s seemed to reach the same conclusion. They all knew Zarkon hated pirates and being outmaneuvered by a group of them was not a positive experience for him. However, there was little they could say to console him or to even smooth his mood.

It didn’t seem right to confront him in his current mood, but Trigel knew that if they didn’t mount the issue now it may escape them forever. So it was with a feeling of apprehension that she said, “We have been… discussing things.”

“What sort of things?” Zarkon asked though he hazarded a guess at the answer.

“I spoke to Lieutenant Shirogane,” Alfor said.

“Ah,” Zarkon sighed, “that.”

“I asked him about the Black Lion. Zarkon, he’s heard her voice. She’s chosen him.”

‘Zarkon’s eyes widened. He shot a look at Lotor before asking, “How are you so certain?”

“It seems the likeliest explanation,” Alfor explained building himself up for a debate, “It would explain why the Black Lion would go and save him of its own accord. The lions have not been observed doing such a thing for anyone but their chosen paladin so it is not an unreasonable conclusion to draw.”

Zarkon scoffed, “We have only observed it once or twice. Hardly a solid basis for a conclusion.”

“I might be inclined to agree were it not for everything else,” Trigel put in, “We might have been able to conclude that the lion was working on your behest, but you never knew the young man until now. Then there is the eye-witness testimony, that I see no reason to doubt since it is from your own son, that the lion took off while pilotless. All of that on top of the fact that the Lieutenant has actually heard the lion speak to him-”

“Who says that?” Zarkon demanded, “This is the first I have heard of such a thing!”

Alfor sighed. Trigel wasn’t jealous of his position.

“Because he said so. When I went to speak to him Shiro revealed that he had been hearing the lion in his mind for some now.”

“And you believe him?!” Zarkon asked incredulously.

“Have we a reason not to?”

“Of course!” Zarkon began ticking things off his fingers, “For starters, most of us, saving yourself, are not even properly acquainted with the man. For all you know, he is lying for his own benefit.”

“That is exceptionally baseless-”

“I wasn’t finished. Secondly, even assuming he is being honest, there is no reason not to think that he simply imagined the whole thing. Or perhaps your questioning was unintentionally too leading.” Zarkon crossed his arms stubbornly, “Either way, I refuse to believe this unless I am given any solid proof.”

Trigel could see Alfor’s eye twitch in irritation, and the others glared at their leader for his stubbornness. Any moment now, she was going to have to intervene, lest the whole thing devolve into a shouting match. However, just when she was about to propose they take a moment to cool off, Lotor spoke up.

“I do not know if I have a right to speak on this matter but…”

“Nonsense!” Zarkon snapped jumping at the chance to be supported, “This is a matter that directly affects you, my son. Say what you must.”

Lotor didn’t look his father in the eye, instead affixing his gaze somewhere above the man's left ear.

“It is just… well, there is a way to finally settle this matter, is there not? All that must be done is to have this pilot, this Lieutenant Shirogane, enter the Black Lion and see if it accepts him.” He ignored the hissing sound of his father’s sharp intake of breath and hurried on, “If it does not accept him, then that would irrefutably settle the matter yes?”

This had clearly not been the kind of suggestion Zarkon had hoped to receive from his son. He quickly regained his composure and said, “That would have settled the matter. I agree. However, I believe there is a point here you all have been ignoring.”

An unnerving look crept onto Lotor’s face, “Father, I do not think-”

Blaytz cut him off by abruptly asking, “And what would that be fearless leader?”

“He has, unfortunately, lost his arm. It would be unacceptable to ask him to pilot a ship in such a condition.”

Trigel pinched the bridge of her nose. That was not the correct argument to make. The collective glares he received from everyone in the room as Lotor bit his lower lip in shame proved it.

Zarkon could truly be exceedingly selfish at times. The frustrating thing was that he struggled to acknowledge his own selfishness. Making it even harder to properly argue with an already incredibly stubborn man.

Lotor shifted uncomfortably in the corner, opening his mouth only to close it again. After a few awkwardly silent moments he said, “That problem could be addressed.”

The look he received from his father was not gentle. Regardless, he soldiered on.

“Mother has made many jumps in prosthetic technology. I doubt she’d pass up on the chance to design and create a prosthetic for an unfamiliar species. Besides, it may be good for our relations with earth if we helped things along.”

“Lotor, that is not what I-” Zarkon hissed.

Alfor, however, cut him off. Trigel sighed. It seemed that was how things were going to be.

“That is an excellent idea, Lotor.” Alfor said, “Regardless of whether or not he is the pilot of the black lion, I’m sure he wouldn’t turn down such an opportunity.”

Zarkon spluttered, “The garrison may not allow us to try such a thing!”

“Well we will not know for certain until we ask them will we?” Blaytz taunted. “But in my experience with these people, they won’t say no to such a kind offer.”

Zarkon’s face grew red and he gave a low growl as he answered, “Very well. We can descend to the planet and offer our assistance. All while sorting out this little idea of yours.”

Trigel’s shoulders slacked in relief. Things were sorted out for now. However, she made a note to try and speak to Zarkon privately the next chance she got. He really needed to understand what he was doing wrong.

Lotor backed away towards the door, “Now that that is sorted out, I’ll organize another descent down to the planet.”

“Son,” Zarkon’s voice was low with barely seething anger, “a word with you. In private.”

He firmly took Lotor’s arm and pulled him out of the room after him. Alfor shot the boy a sympathetic glance as the door closed behind them.

“Well,” Gyrgan hesitantly smiled, “that went well.”

Trigel closed her eyes, “Gyrgan?”

“Yes?”

“Please be quiet.”

* * *

Alfor didn’t see Lotor again until much later. He found him on the viewing deck of the ship. He gave a wistful smile as he approached. On Altea, Lotor had always enjoyed stargazing. It was nice to know that trait hadn’t left him.

“Evening, Prince Lotor,” Alfor greeted. “I was half certain Zarkon was sending you home after earlier.”

Much to his surprise, the prince gave no smile and sighed as he leaned against the railing. “I am being sent home in the morning.”

Alfor replied with a soft “Oh” as he lowered his hand and stood next to him.

“Father stated he was displeased by my actions and I should reflect upon it during the trip back,” Lotor continued softly as he shook his head. “I don’t think he appreciates my suggestions regarding the Black Lion.”

“I had gathered as much,” Alfor replied as he frowned. “Although, Lotor, I am wondering why  you didn’t tell Admiral Sanda the full truth of what happened.”

“Because I feared the truth would only worsen the situation,” Lotor replied as he looked to Alfor. “I had assumed the Garrison wouldn’t have been pleased to learn that Zarkon was running late because he was attempting to see if his son was finally going to fulfill his desire of becoming a paladin.”

Alfor opened and then shut his mouth in thought. “Yes...given the wasted time that caused Shiro to lose his arm, I can only imagine the conclusions they would make.”

“Indeed,” Lotor replied as he rubbed his eyes. “I shall have to ponder on how to smooth the tensions with the Garrison. Earth will be seen as an even greater ally to have with all the future paladins coming from there.”

Alfor’s frown tightened. “Speaking of which, are you alright, Lotor?”

The prince looked up surprised. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

Alfor folded his hands in front of him as he stared up towards the stars.

“I  was recalling when Keith had been chosen to be my successor. Allura had been quite upset by it initially.” Alfor took a breath. “Seeing how the Black Lion has chosen Shiro, it would be understandable if you were as well.”

“Oh,” Lotor said softly as he looked away from Alfor. His eyes narrowed as he gave a nod. “I appreciate your concern King Alfor, but you must remember that while I cherish Allura as a friend she and I are vastly different.”

Alfor tilted his head in curiosity as he waited for the prince to continue.

Lotor chewed his bottom lip. “I will admit that I do have a strong feeling regarding the matter and it is a feeling I wish for my father to not be made aware of.”

Alfor frowned. “And what would that be?”

Lotor swallowed as he inched closer. “Relief.”

Alfor became quiet. He recalled how often Zarkon had seemed certain Lotor would be his successor. Both on the throne and in the Black Lion. He had always been insistent on the point to him and the other paladins. He then thought of Allura and Keith. Alfor had been proud of both of them, but he had always tried to reassure them they did not have to take on the same path he had if they didn’t want to. He had never wished for either of his charges to feel such a heavy burden upon them.

It was clear to him now that Lotor had never been given such a luxury from his father. Alfor recalled how often Lotor was concerned what his father thought of him during his time on Altea, despite Alfor’s reassurances that Zarkon thought highly of him.

Perhaps, looking back, that had been part of the problem.

Alfor gave a nod as he patted Lotor’s shoulder. “I understand,” he whispered. “This will just be between the two of us.”

Lotor raised his head as he straightened his posture and could only whisper a ‘Thank you’ in return.


End file.
